James loves Lily
by Phoenixfeder90
Summary: Lily hasst James, doch durch einen unglücklichen Zufall ist sie dazu gezwungen die Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen.CHAP 26 up! (It's Partytime!)
1. Default Chapter

Sarah seufzte :Schon wieder ein Jahr vorbei ....... „Werd jetzt nur nicht sentimental!"unterbrach Mimi sie. Lily konnte darüber nur schmunzeln Mimi regte sich dauernd über Sarah auf, mal weil sie zu laut sprach, mal wegen ihrer Schwärmereien für Sirius Black dabei war sie selbst nicht besser. Sie hatte es bisher niemandem gesagt aber es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie Remus Lupin andauernd Blicke zuwarf. Mimi Smith(eigentlich Miriam ,aber sie hasste diesen Namen) hatte hüftlange blonde Haare auf die sie sehr stolz war und strahlende grün-braune Augen. Außerdem war sie sehr sportlich und im Quidditschteam von Gryffindor Jägerin. Sarah Leaf hatte schulterlanges gelocktes Haar und hellbraune Augen .Sie war ein absoluter Zauberschach-Freak. Lily hatte dagegen hüftlanges dunkelrotes Haar und strahlende smaragdgrüne Augen. Außerdem war sie Jahrgangsbeste . „Ich werde Hogwarts auch vermissen, vor allem unsere Ausflüge in der Nacht !"meinte Lily. „Und noch mal danke dafür, dass ich die Sommerferien bei dir verbringen darf, Sarah !"„Keine Problem!"entgegnete ihr Sarah Lily war sehr froh darüber, dass sie nicht nach hause musste zu ihrer Schwester, die sie immer als Freak beschimpfte . Außerdem hatten ihre Eltern sich auf Petunias Seite geschlagen und das konnte Lily einfach nicht verstehen. Am Anfang hatten sich ihre Eltern doch riesig darüber gefreut, dass sie eine Hexe war.Aber inzwischen hat Petunia sie sicher mit sovielen Lügengeschichten über mich vollgestopft, dass sie ihr glauben, dachte Lily bitter. Als sie vor zwei Wochen den Brief von ihren Eltern bekam war sie entsetzt, denn darin stand, dass sie doch bitte die Ferien bei einer Freundin verbringen solle. Als Lily diesen Brief gelesen hatte rannten ihr Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sarah hatte ihr den Brief abgenommen und war so entsetzt darüber , dass sie sofort ihre Eltern fragte ob Lily die Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen dürfte und diese hatten nichts dagegen, Lily bei sich aufzunehmen. „Hallo ich rede mit dir !!"Mimi fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Lily's Gesicht herum. „Tschuldigung ich war gerade in Gedanken, also was ist los ?"fragte Lily sie. „Das ist mir jetzt überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass du geträumt hast, dir etwa ?"Mimi schaute Sarah fragend an. „Verarsch mich jetzt nicht „ gab Lily bissig zurück.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur sagen, dass wir uns endlich ein Abteil suchen sollten"meinte Mimi. Also gingen sie los und fanden gerade noch ein freies Abteil .Sie setzten sich nachdem sie ihre Koffer verstaut hatten. „Von wem hast du eigentlich vorhin geträumt ?"wollte Mimi jetzt wissen. „Doch nicht etwa von Potter, oder"hackte Sarah nach. Oh nein, jetzt waren die beiden schon wieder bei ihrem Lieblingsthema ,dacht sich Lily. Sie konnten es einfach nicht lassen, sie damit zu nerven, dass Potter sie schon hundert mal gefragt hatte ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle.Jedesmal hatte sie ihm mit „Nein"geantwortet , doch er kapierte es einfach nicht. „Haha, sehr witzig !"entgegnete sie. In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und die beiden beliebtesten Jungen der Schule betraten ihr Abteil: Sirius Black und James Potter. James hatte verstrubbeltes braunes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen .Und Sirius hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare und eisgraue Augen. Beide hatten durchtrainierte ,muskulöse Körper und waren im Quidditschteam von Gryffindor.Hinter ihnen stand Remus, der sandfarbenes haar und hellblaue Augen hatte. „Ist hier noch Platz ?"fragte Sirius lässig. Lily wollte gerade mit „Nein!"antworten, doch ihre Freundinnen waren schneller als sie . „ Ja, klar „ antworteten sie wie aus einem Munde. Sirius setzte sich neben Sarah, die ihn verliebt ansah und Remus setzt sich neben Mimi und verwickelte sie sofort in ein Gespräch. James lies sich natürlich auf den Platz neben Lily fallen. „Wo ist denn Peter ?"wollte Sarah wissen. „Der ist bei seiner Freundin Susan aus Hufflepuf geblieben !" „Was ! Peter hat eine Freundin?"Sarah konnte es nich glauben, dass ausgerechnet Peter , der immer wie ein Schatten von Sirius und James war und außerdem keine eigene Meinung hatte, eine Freundin hatte „Jeder hat irgendwann mal Glück !"entgegnete ihr Sirius mit einem Seitenblich auf James. Als Sarah dann auch noch begann mit Sirius Zauberschach zuspielen wusste Lily, dass sie jetzt ganz allein gelassen war. „Hast du in den Ferien vielleicht mal Zeit ?"fragte James sie. „Nein !"schrie Lily ihn an, aber James lächelte nur. „Was ist daran, denn so komisch ?"wollte Lily „Naja, beim letzten mal hast du noch gesagt , du würdest eher sterben als mit mir auszugehen. Also bist du inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt von mir. Mich würde mal interessieren, warum du mich eigentlich nicht magst?"Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Hmm.."sie tat so als ob sie angestrengt überlegen würde „Vielleicht, weil du einfach arrogant und ganz und gar von die selbst überzeugt bist, Leute einfach aus Spaß verhext und jeden zweiten Tag nachsitzen musst !"Das hatte gesessen. Für den Rest der Fahrt lies er sie ihn Ruhe."Noch eine halbe Stund bis wir ankommen , wir sollten uns umziehen !"sagte Sarah. Lily ging mit ihren beiden Freundinnen um sich umzuzihen auf die Toilette. Mimi zog sich einen weissen Rock und ein blaues T-Shirt an, das gut zu ihren blonden Haaren passte.Sarah zog sich ein schwarzes Top und eine Jeans an.Lily entschied sich für eine kurzen weissen Rock und ein grünes Top mit der Aufschrift :Scream if you want to be free!,dass sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Muggellondon gekauft hatte. Als sie fertig waren gingen sie zurück zu den Jungs die sich inzwischen auch umgezogen hatten, doch kaum hatten sie das Abteil betrete, als Sirius in ein Ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei ausbrach. „Was ist denn los ?"fragte Sarah.Sirius deutete nur auf Lilys Top und sagte :"Da steht doch darauf , dass man schreien soll, wenn man frei sein will.Lily verdrehte nur die Augen.  
  
Als sie in King's Cross ankamen wurden Lily und Sarah schon von Sarahs Mutter erwartet.( Mrs Leaf war eine Muggelgeborene und ihr Mann ein Muggel.) Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Mimi, die ihre Ferien mit ihren Eltern bei ihrer Tante in Miami verbringen würde.Mrs Leaf war eine rundlich, gemütliche Frau und Lily war sie vom ersten Augenblick an symphatisch gewesen. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt mit dem Auto kamen sie beim Haus der Leafs an .Lily klappte vor staunen der Mund auf, aber als sie den Seitenblich ihrer Freundin bemerkte klappte sie ihn schnell zu. Sarah hatte ihr nie erzählt, dass sie in einem Schloss lebte. Als sie die Eingangahalle des Schlosses betrat staunte Lily immer mehr, der Boden war aus Marmor, die Wände waren aus Mahagonie und mit vielen Kunstwerken geschmückt. „Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du in einem Schloss wohnst ?"fragte Lily ihre Freundin „Ich wollte nicht, dass mich die Leute nur mögen, weil ich viel Geld habe!" Auf dem Weg zu Sarahs Zimmer liefen sie durch riesige Hallen und edle Gänge hatte Lily Zeit in Ruhe nachzudenken,warum war es ihr nie aufgefallen, dass Sarah so viel Geld hatte. In der Schule hatte sie zwar immer die besten Arbeitsgeräte und so gehabt, aber sie hatte sich dabei nie etwas gedacht.Endlich waren sie in Sarahs Zimmer angekommen. „Das ist ja geil!!"etwas anderes konnte Lily einfach nicht mehr sagen.Das Zimmer war einfach riesig .In einer Ecke stand ein riesiges Bett in das gut 4 Leute reingepasst hätten und wie in der Eingangshalle waren die Wände mit Mahagonie getäfelt außerdem standen ein riesiger Schrank und ein großes Sofa in dem Zimmer. „Wir können unser Zeug ja schon mal auspacken und später in der Schwimmhalle schwimmen gehen, oder?"fragte Sarah Lily. Lily war vollkommen perplex .Die Sarah , die sie kannte war so bescheiden ,sie konnte doch nicht wirklich in so einem Schloss wohnen.Sie musste träumen. „Ahm..Sarah könntest du mich bitte mal Zwicken?"fragte sie ihre Freundin. Diese schaute sie nur fragend an und tat wie ihr geheißen. „Autsch! Okay, jetzt weiss ich, dass ich nicht träume"sagte sie und begann ihren Koffer auszupacken und das Zeug im Schrank zuverstauen. 2 mega-coole Wochen lang hatten die Mädchen ununterbrochen Spass: Sie gingen oft Schwimmen, machten Einkaufsbummel und gingen sogar einmal ins Kino.Lily lernte auch Sarahs Vater kennen.Mr. Leaf war Chef irgendeines riesigen Konzerns. Er war schlank und groß und sehr nett. Am letzten Abend der zweiten Ferienwoche ,als sie gerade beim Abendessen in der riesigen Küche saßen sagte Mrs Leaf: „Wir sind für morgen Abend bei den Potter's eingeladen!" Lily blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken, sie sollte zu den Potters! Am liebsten würde sie im Haus der Leafs bleiben, aber, dass wäre doch ziemlich unfreundlich. Also muss ich da wohl oder übel durch, sagte sie zu sich selbst. 


	2. Bei den Potters

Hier bin ich auch schon wieder!!

Beiden Potters  
  
Bei den Leafs  
  
„Woher kennen deine Eltern, denn die Potters?"wollte Lily, als sie sich am nächsten Abend für das Abendessen umzogen, wissen.  
  
„Meine Mutter ist eine Aurorin, genauso wie Mr. und Mrs Potter, die drei haben schon oft miteinander gearbeitet und sind gut befreundet."antwortete sie.  
  
„Was willst du denn anziehen?"fragte Lily und blickte in den völlig überfüllten Kleiderschrank ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Hm...Mal überlegen, ich glaube meine schwarze Hose mit dem weissen Top."  
  
Sie kramte hecktisch in ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
  
„Ach übrigens meine Mom hat mir vorhin noch erzählt, dass Sirius auch da sein wird!Er verbringt die Ferien bei den Potters"  
  
Sarahs' Augen leuchteten .Sie ist wirklich vollkommen in Sirius verknallt, dachte sich Lily und fragte :  
  
„Wieso denn ?"  
  
„Eigentlich aus fast dem selben Grund weswegen du hier bist. Seine Mutter hat ihn rausgeschmissen  
  
Währendessen bei den Potters   
  
„WAAAS!"brüllte James „Lily kommt auch !"  
  
„Krieg dich wieder ein, Prongsie!"meinte Sirius, „Sie wird dich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht beachten. ."  
  
Da war sie endlich seine Chance Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein hirnloser Angeber war. Er musste gute Manieren an den Tag legen und versuchen sein Macho-gehabe verschwinden zu lassen. Aber wenn Lily in seiner nähe war dann brannte etwas in ihm durch und er vesuchte immer Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er wusste dass er sich dabei wie ein Idiot benahm, konnte es aber nicht verhindern.  
  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber warum ist sie überhaupt die ganzen ferien über bei Sarah?"fragte James.  
  
„Ich glaube ihre Eltern haben sie rausgeschmissen."anwortete Sirius .  
  
„Hey, ihr beide könntet ja einen Klub gründen, für all die Schüler, die man zuhause nicht mehr haben will!"spaßte James  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig !"entgegnete Sirius,aber er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Wieder bei den Leafs   
  
Als die beiden Mädchen fertig waren(Lily hatte sich schließlich für ein kurzes Spaghettiträgerkleid entschieden) gingen sie in den ersten Stock, wo sie Mr. Leaf erwartete  
  
„Lucy muss noch einen Bericht für die Aurorenzentrale fertig schreiben, sie kommt dann nach."sagte er  
  
Als sie das Schloss verließen wollte Lily den Weg zu den Garagen einschlagen, aber ihre Freundin lief mit ihrem Vater geradewegs auf die Strasse zu.  
  
„Warum nehmen wir nicht das Auto?"fragte Lily  
  
„Die Potters wohnen nur einen Block von unserem Haus entfernt!"antwortete Sarah.  
  
Als sie nach etwa 10 Minuten bei den Potters ankamen war Lily sprachlos, das Haus der Potters war nicht so riesig, wie das ihrer Freundin, doch mindestens genauso eindrucksvoll. Das Haus lag inmitten eines Parks, überall waren Terassen und es gab sogar einen See auf dem sich ein paar Enten tummelten  
  
„Guten Abend, Paul, wo ist denn Lucy ?"fragte Mr. Potter, der groß , muskulös und breitschultrig war und genauso verwuschelte Haare wie sein Sohn hatte, als er ihnen die Haustür öffnete.  
  
„Die arbeitet noch an einem Bericht, aber sie hat versprochen, dass sie schnell nachkommt."antwortete Mr. Leaf  
  
„ Du bist sicher Lily.James hat mir viel über dich erzählt."  
  
James der in diesem Moment mit Sirius hinter seinem Vater aufgetaucht war errötete.  
  
„Hi Lily! Hi Susan!"sagte Sirius, als sie schließlich auch von Mrs Potter, einer kleinen, zierlichen und schwarzhaarigen Frau begrüßt worden waren, beschlossen sie mit dem essen auf Mrs Leaf zu warten.James versuchte gerade Lily in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln als sie einen lauten Schrei hörten, der einem das Blut in den AdernAus James' Sicht  
  
Da waren sie: Lily Evans und ihre Freundin Sarah. Sie standen vor der Tür und wurden von seinen Eltern begrüßt. Er schlich sich mit Sirius im Schlepptau hinter seinen Vater, als dieser gerade sagte, dass er ihm viel über Lily erzählt habe.  
  
Verdammt, warum mussten Eltern nur immer so peinlich sein, dachte er und errötete.  
  
Ich muss das beste daraus machen, sagte er sich und ging zusammen mit Sirius zu den Mädchen, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
Da seine Eltern beschlossen hatten mit dem essen auf Mrs Leaf zu warten, hatte er Zeit mit Lily zu reden.  
  
„Ahm.....Lily.."begann er.  
  
Doch genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei aus Richtung Strasse.............  
  
Bei Mrs Leaf  
  
Mrs Leaf war eine viertel Stunde später als die Mädchen fertig und beschloss ihnen so schnell wie möglich zu folgen.  
  
Die Straße war menschenleer, dass war hier nichts besonderes, aber Mrs Leaf hatte ein ungutes Gefühl .Andauernd schaute sie sich um, aber da war nichts, dass bilde ich mir nur ein,  
  
dachte sie und lief schneller. Als sie schon fast angekommen war erstarrte sie.  
  
Zwei Todesser hatten sich ihr in den Weg gestellt und lachten höhnisch während aus allen Ecken neue Todesser zu ihnen stiessen und sie langsam einkreisten.  
  
„Wenn haben wir denn da ?"sagte eine schnarrende Stimme.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?"fragte Mrs Leaf mit fester Stimme.Aber innerlich wusste sie dass sie keine Chance gegen so viele Todesser hatte. Krampfhaft sucht sie nach einem Ausweh aus dieser Lage, doch ihr fiel keiner ein.  
  
„ Wir wollen ein paar Schlammblüter aus dieser Welt verbannen. Und wir lieben es Schlammblüter zu töten die zudem noch Auroren sind.......Aber keine Angst so schnell töten wir nicht, zuerst wirst du so lange gefoltert, bis du uns anflehst dich endlich zu töten!"  
  
sagte der scheinbare Anführer der Gruppe und lachte laut und kehlig auf. Die anderen Todesser stimmten in sein Lachen ein.  
  
Währendessen hatte Mrs Leaf ihren Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf den Anführer  
  
„Expelliamus!!"schrie sie und der Anführer verlor seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Das war wohl das Signal für die anderen Todesser. Sie schrien:  
  
„Stupor!"  
  
und  
  
„Crucio!"  
  
Mehrere Flüchen trafen Mrs Leaf auf einmal und sie fiel unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf den Boden gefrieren lies........

Bitte reviewt!!!!!


	3. Die Rettung

Hi

Also hier gehts auch schon wieder weiter.

kissgirl:Freut mich dass dir die FF so gut gefällt!

„Das war Lucy!"schrie Mr Leaf „Wir gehen raus und schauen was los ist und ihr bleibt hier, verstanden!"Mrs Potter warf James und Sirius einen warnenden Blich zu bevor sie mit den anderen heraus rannte.

„Kommt !"sagte Sirius zu den Mädchen .Doch als diese keine Anstalten machten sich zu bewegen, zerrte Sirius Sarah mit sich, während James Lily packte. Sie führten die Mädchen zu einer mit Büschen überwucherten Ecke in dem riesigen Garten der Potters, von der man einen guten Ausblich über die Straße hatten. Sie krochen zwischen die Büsche und starrten gebannt auf die Straße.........

_ Aus Mr. Leafs Sicht_

Mr. Leaf rannte mit den Potters schnell hinaus, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passiert war. Sie näherten sich einer Gruppe von Menschen, die schwarze Umhänge trugen und die Kapuzen in das Gesicht gezogen hatten. „ Wir lenken sie ab, währendessen kannst du Lucy befreien. Bring sie sofort ins Haus und schicke dann sofort eine Eule ans Ministerium. Beeil dich aber, lange können wir zu zweit nichts gegen so viele Todesser ausrichten!"sagte Mrs Potter zu Sarahs Vater. Danach schlich sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann von hinten an die Todesser heran und belegte ein paar der Todesser mit Flüchen. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser war jetzt ganz auf Mrs und Mr. Potter gerichtet. So gelangte Mr. Leaf unbemerkt zu seiner Frau, die wie versteinert auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte sie gerade aufgehoben als er eine röchelnde Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr hörte: „ Nicht so schnell!" Im selben Augenblick wurde ihm ein Zauberstab an die Brust gedrückt. Mr. und Mrs Potter waren beide gerade in einen Kampf mit jeweils zwei Todessern verwickelt und konnten ihm beim besten Willen nicht helfen. Jetzt ist alles aus.......,dachte er.......

Währendessen bei Lily, James, Sarah und Sirius

Die vier starrten gebannt auf das was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Als ihre Eltern angekommen waren hatten sie sich kurz gesprochen und hatten sich dann getrennt während James' Eltern die Todesser von hinten angriffen, machte Mr. Leaf einen Bogen um das Geschehen und versteckte sich. Als die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf den Potters ruhte, bahnte er sich unbemerkt einen Weg zu Mrs Leaf, die vollkommen Starr dalag, als Sarah sie sah schluchzte sie laut auf. Und fragte sich genau wie die anderen, ob sie noch lebte. Plötzlich rührte sich einer der Todesser der umgefallen war wieder und schlich sich von hinten an Mr. Leaf heran. Er ereichte ihn und bedrohte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Sarah schluchzte laut auf, würde sie heute Nacht beide Elternteile verlieren? Doch in diesem Moment sprang James auf, er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit seinen Zauberstab gepackt und ihn umklammert. Er würde seine Eltern und Mr. Leaf nicht sterben lassen. Er sprang über den Zaun, dicht gefolgt von Sirius, James hatte gewusst, dass Sirius ihm folgen würde, denn für ihn waren James Eltern auch seine Eltern und er hatte genauso wenig Lust sie sterben zu lassen wie James.Doch bevor Sirius ihm folgte, sagte er zu Lily und Sarah, dass sie sofort das Zaubereiministerium informieren sollten. Sirius entwaffnete den Todesser, der Sarahs' Vater bedrohte und schrie ihm. „ Nehmen sie Mrs Leaf !"zu. Also packte er seine Frau und lief so schnell er konnte ins Haus. Sirius wehrten die Todesser zusammen mit Mr. und Mrs Potter so gut sie es konnten ab, doch sie wussten das sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würden, weil die Todesser deutlich in der Überzahl waren.

Doch genau in dem Moment, indem sie glaubten, dass sie es nie schaffen würden. Tauchten überall um sie herum Auroren auf. Einer der Auroren rief ihnen: „Gehen sie in ihr Haus zurück, mit denen werden wir schon alleine fertig !"zu. Die Potters und Sirius rannten schnell auf das Anwesen der Potters zu. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen wurden sie schon von den anderen erwartet. „ Was ist mit Mrs Leaf ?"fragte James vorsichtig. „ Sie lebt doch noch, oder ?"setzte Sirius vorsichtig hinzu. „ Gerade noch ." antwortete Lily und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie Mrs Leaf auf ein Sofa gebettet hatten. Sarah sagte die ganze Zeit über überhaupt nichts, sie klammerte sich nur an Lily, als ob sie ihr letzter Halt in dieser Welt wäre und stumme Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. Lily umarmte sie und redete ihr tröstende Worte zu. Mr. Leaf saß vor seiner Frau und hielt ihre Hand, genau wie Sarah sagte er kein Wort, er starrte nur stumm auf seine Frau. „ Wir müssen sie sofort ins St. Mungo schaffen!" durchbrach Mr. Potter die Stille. Da keiner der Anwesenden Anstalten machte sich irgendwie zu bewegen, trug er Mrs Leaf eigenhändig zum Kamin, nahm Flohpulver aus einem schön verzierten Kästchen, schmiss es ins Feuer, trat mit Mrs Leaf hinein und sagte: Zum St. Mungo. Erst als die beiden verschwunden waren löste sich der Schock der anderen auf. Sarah begann lauthals aufzuschluchzen und drückt sich fest an Lily, die immer noch beruhigend auf sie einsprach.Mr. Leaf löste seinen Blick vom Sofa und stand auf. „ Ich denke sie sollten den beiden folgen!"sagte Mrs Potter „ Ja .Ich denke wir sollten, dann gleich in London bleiben, eine Schwägerin von mir wohnt dort und sie lässt uns sicher für einige Zeit bei ihr wohnen. Aber,"er sah Lily entschuldigend an," Sie hat eine sehr kleine Wohnung und ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich auch noch aufnehmen kann." „ Sie kann hier bleiben, wie haben genug Platz!" antwortete Mrs Potter. Lily konnte gar nichts sagen. Jetzt durfte sie die ganzen restlichen 6 Wochen ihrer Ferien mit Sirius und James verbringen, na dann mal viel Spass. Im selben Moment kam sie sich ziemlich egoistisch vor die Mutter ihrer Freundin war halb tot und sie sorgte sich nur darum , dass sie den Rest der Ferien mit Potter verbringen musste.Du bist wirklich eine tolle Freundin, dachte sie. „ Ok, dann werden wir mal gehen...Kommst du Sarah?" Sarah drückte Lily noch einmal ganz fest und folgte ihrem Vater in das Feuer. Eine Sekunde später waren beide verschwunden. Lily stand einfach nur da und war wie gelähmt, während die Jungs unruhig zu Mrs Potter aufschauten. Offenbar erwarteten sie eine riesige Standpauke. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte, stattdessen sah Mrs Potter sie an und sagte: „Danke. Wenn ihr uns nicht geholfen hättet, wären wir jetzt vielleicht tot." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel und rührte sich nicht mehr. „ Wir sollten vielleicht deine Sachen hier herholen, wenn du den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringst. Am besten, wir laufen und holen dein Zeug auf dem Muggelüblichen Weg, dabei können wir uns gleich von dem Schock erholen." Lily und Sirius nickten nur stumm und folgten ihm hinaus. Lily hatte ihre Sachen so schnell wie möglich eingepackt und war dann sofort wieder zu den Jungs gegangen. Als sie wieder bei dem Anwesen der Potters angekommen waren gingen sie alle, nachdem Sirius Lily ihr Zimmer gezeigt hatte, schnell ins Bett.


	4. Schicksalsschlag

Hi  
  
Eleonora-7: Danke für den netten review !  
  
3.Schicksalsschlag  
  
„Du kannst meine Eule nehmen!"sagte James und Lily packte die Eule und verschwand, bevor die beiden bemerkten, dass sie nur in Boxershorts vor ihr standen.  
  
Lily hoffte alles nur geträumt zu haben und nächsten Morgen neben Sarah aufzuwachen.  
  
Doch als sie am Morgen erwachte war sie immer noch bei den Potters. Ihr waren die gestrigen Ereignisse so unwirklich erschienen, dass sie schon halb, wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte  
  
Sie beschloss Mimi einen Brief zu schreiben, weil sie von alldem nichts wusste.  
  
Liebe Mimi,  
  
begann sie und fasste all die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends zusammen und beendete den Brief mit den Worten  
  
........ Gestern Nacht war Mr. Potter noch nicht da, als wir ins Bett gingen, deshalb weiß ich nichts genaues, aber ich halte dich auf dem laufenden.  
  
Lily  
  
Jetzt musste sie nur noch irgendjemanden finden der ihr seine Eule lieh.  
  
Sie beschloss einfach mal James und Sirius zu finden, die beiden waren gestern genau in dem Raum neben ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Als sie vor der Tür stand klopfte sie an und trat ein.  
  
Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein riesiger runder Scherzartikelbunker und mitten in diesem bunten wirrwar standen zwei Betten, ein Schreibtisch und ein Regal voller Bücher.  
  
James und Sirius lagen noch in ihren Betten, Lily hatte sie wahrscheinlich aufgeweckt.  
  
„ Sag mal spinnst du !"fauchte Sirius sie an"Es ist 11:30 morgens. Da steht doch kein Mensch auf, der Ferien hat!"  
  
„ Aber was willst du hier eigentlich?"fragte James.  
  
„Ich wollte euch nur fragen, ob ihr mir eine eurer Eulen leiht, damit ich Mimi einen Brief schicken kann.  
  
"Hier nimm einfach cloud, er sitzt da auf meinem Schreibtisch" sagte James verschlafen und stand auf.  
  
Lily packte schleunigst die Eule und bevor James merkte, dass er nur in Boxershorts da stand, verlies sie das Zimmer.  
  
Bei Sarah im St. Mungo  
  
Sie stand schon die ganze Nacht zusammen mit ihrem Vater vor dem Bett ihrer Mutter. Der Heiler war gerade da gewesen, und hatte ihnen eröffnet, dass es ein Wunder war dass Sarahs' Mutter noch lebte und dass, sie falls sie wieder aufwachen sollte , sich noch monatelang von dem Schock erholen müsse.  
  
Wieder rannten stumme Tränen Sarahs' Wangen hinunter. Der Heiler hatte gesagt, falls sie wieder aufwachen würde.......  
  
In diesem Moment beschloss sie eine Aurorin zu werden, sie wollte es diesen Dreckskerlen heimzahlen, sie würde sich dafür rächen. Niemand konnte ungestraft ihre Mutter umbringen.  
  
Und wenn sie dabei über Leichen gehen müsste, sie wollte nur noch ihre Rache.........  
  
Wieder bei den Potters  
  
„ Wir sollten uns mal anziehen und zu Lily schauen"sagte James eine halbe Stunde später.  
  
„ Ok!"murrte Sirius und begann sich anzuziehen, als die beiden schließlich fertig waren klopften sie an Lilys' Zimmertür und traten ein.  
  
Sie kam den beiden entgegen und sagte:  
  
„ Ahm...James. Ich glaube ich gehe zu meiner Familie....."  
  
„WAAS!"unterbrach sie Sirius, „Bist denn jetzt völlig gestört, du willst zu deiner Familie zurück. Nachdem sie dir einen echt liebenswürdigen Brief geschrieben hat indem stand, dass du die Ferien gefälligst wo anderst verbringen sollst."  
  
„ Woher weißt du von dem Brief ?"fragt Lily.  
  
„ Na ja, du hast den Brief im Gemeinschaftsraum und da hab ich ihn halt gelesen."  
  
Antwortete er.  
  
„ Ok, ich weiss, es ist wirklich vollkommen bescheuert von mir, aber ich will deinen Eltern hier nicht zur Last fallen und zu Mimi kann ich nicht, weil sie die Sommerferien über in Miami bei ihrer Tante ist."  
  
„ Du fällst meinen Eltern nicht zur Last!"macht James ihr klar.  
  
Seit dem gestrigen Abend war sie nicht mehr die Lily die er konnte. Jetzt erschien sie ihm verunsichert und ängstlich und nicht wie sonst nämlich selbstsicher und voller Mut.  
  
„ Wir könnten ja runter gehen und endlich essen !"jammerte Sirius, der unheimlich verfressen war und trotzdem eine super Figur hatte.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche bekam Lily mehr von dem Haus der Potters zu sehen, es war zwar nicht ganz so groß wie das der Leafs, doch mindestens genauso schön. doch sie bemerkte nicht, dass James ihr immer wieder Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Als sie in der Küche ankamen, sahen sie Mrs. Potter, die am Waschbecken das Geschirr spülte.  
  
„ Ahm...Mrs. Potter.", begann Lily, „ wissen sie inzwischen etwas über Mrs. Leaf?"  
  
„ Ja. Sie wurde von mehreren Flüchen auf einmal getroffen und ist deshalb in ein magisches Koma gefallen...........und es kann sein, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht"antwortete Mrs. Potter und schluckte dabei ein paar Tränen herunter. „ Sarah soll anscheinend keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen sein."  
  
„ Könnte ich Sarah heute vielleicht besuchen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Sie wird sich sicher darüber freuen"meinte Mrs. Potter und begann das Frühstück (wohl eher Mittagessen) der drei vorzubereiten.  
  
Bisher hatte James Lily in Ruhe gelassen, wahrscheinlich, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass ihr die Sache mit Sarahs Mutter sehr ans Herz ging. Tatsächlich hatte Lily die ganze Nacht über immer und immer wieder von dem Anschlag geträumt.  
  
Aus James Sicht  
  
James war wirklich erstaunt darüber gewesen, dass Lily Sarah, kurz bevor sie gegangen war so liebevoll getröstet hatte. Dass hatte er von Lily nicht erwartet, sie war eigentlich immer die, die immer glücklich war und am liebsten mit ihren Freundinnen scherzte und nicht die sensible, die eigentlich Sarah war.  
  
Aber man konnte sich ja täuschen.  
  
Als sie dann am nächsten Morgen mit Lily zur Küche gingen, schaute er Lily besorgt an, sie sah blass aus und hatte große dunkle Augenringe.  
  
Er hatte sie heute eigentlich fragen wollen, ob sie mit ihm und Sirius in die Winkelgasse gehen wollte, doch bei ihrem Anblick lies er die Idee sofort fallen.  
  
Umso erstaunter war er als Lily seine Mutter fragte, ob sie ihre Freundin besuchen dürfe.  
  
Ihr ging die ganze Sache wohl sehr ans Herz.  
  
Er selbst war auch geschockt, als er hörte, dass Mrs. Leaf im Koma lag, doch das war nichts gegen Lilys' Schock. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen und sie aß fast nichts von dem Frühstück, während Sirius alles verschlang, was ihm unter die Augen kam.  
  
Wieder aus Lilys Sicht  
  
Lily wusste, dass Sarah sehr an ihrer Mutter hing und wahrscheinlich Tod traurig war.  
  
„Mrs. Potter, kann ich jetzt vielleicht gleich zu Sarah gehen."Fragte Lily nach dem Frühstück.  
  
„ Natürlich", meint Mrs. Potter."Du kannst ja mit Flohpulver reisen!"  
  
Lily ging auf den großen Kamin in der Küche zu und nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der schön verzierten Schale, die Mrs. Potter ihr hinhielt.  
  
Sie schmiss es ins Feuer und stieg hinein.  
  
„ Zum St. Mungo!"rief sie und begann sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse zu drehen.  
  
Schließlich landete sie vor einem Kamin in einer riesigen Empfangshalle, rings um sie herum waren wacklige Holzstühle auf denen kranke Hexen und Zauberer saßen.

Bitte reviewt aufknienanfleh

Phönixfeder


	5. Im St Mungo

Hi hier geht es auch schon weiter!

Vielen dank an kissgirl und Induvidial -9086

kissgirl: Hier ist auch schon das nächste chap!

Induvidial-9086: Cool! Ein review aus den USA!! Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir meine FF gut gefällt! geehrtfühl

Im St. Mungo

Lily ging, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig in der riesigen Halle umgesehen hatte, zu der Schlange von Hexen und Zauberern, die vor einer blonden Hexe, vor der ein schild stand auf dem Auskunft stand, wartete. Hinter der Auskunftshexe konnte Lily ein großes Portrait sehen auf dem eine blondgelockte Hexe zu sehen war.Unter dem Bild stand:  
  
_Dilys Derwent  
  
Heilerin im St. Mungo 1722-1741 Leiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und zauberei 1741-1768  
_  
Die Hexe sah sich gelangweilt in der Halle um und gähnte. Endlich war Lily an der Reihe. „ Wo liegt Mrs Leaf?" fragte sie die genervt wirkende Hexe. Die Hexe suchte nach dem Namen und sagte schließlich: „ Vierter Stock, dritte Tür links auf der Goodwell-Station!" Lily machte sich auf den Weg zum vierten Stock, dabei lief sie an vielen Portraits von ehemaligen Heilern vorbei und wurde andauernd von eilig dahinhastenden Heilern überholt. Als sie schließlich im vierten Stock angekommen war, hielt sie inne, was hatte die Auskunfts-Hexe noch einmal gesagt? Ach ja,...dritte Tür links. Sie klopfte an und trat ein, in dem Zimmer standen fünf Betten. Aber sie interessierte nur eines, vor dem letzten Bett, das direkt vor dem Fenster stand saß Sarah. „ Oh, Sarah, wie geht es dir „ sagte Lily, die auf einmal nicht mehr wusste was sie machen sollte, schließlich entschied sie sich dafür auf, die mitgenommen wirkende Sarah zuzugehen.  
  
Aus Sarahs Sicht  
  
Sarah schreckte beim Klang beim Klang von Lilys stimme auf. Hier hatte sie ihre Freundin am wenigsten erwartet. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und hatte den Platz vor dem Bett ihrer Mutter nicht verlassen. Nach ihrem Schwur eine Aurorin zu werden hatte sie sich besser gefühlt, denn sie wusste, dass sie es den Todessern heimzahlen würde.  
  
Wieder aus Lilys Sicht  
  
Als Lily vor Sarah stand erhob sich Sarah von dem Stuhl und sagte: „ Wie soll es mir schon gehen?"wobei sie die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme nicht verbannen konnte. „ Ich weiss, das ist eine blöde Frage!"sagte Lily und schaute ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Was sie dort sah, erschreckte sie. Normalerweise waren Sarahs Augen voller Güte und mitgefühl, außerdem hatten sie immer so eine Wärme ausgestrahlt. Doch jetzt waren sie stumpf und leer, und auch von der Wärme war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der einzige Ausdruck, den Lily darin sehen konnte war eine wilde Entschlossenheit, die ihr Angst machte. „ Wie geht es deiner Mutter?" „ Sie ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht."Sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. „ Sarah, das tut mir alles so leid!"sagte Lily und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und als sie sie wieder loslies war sie froh einen anderen Ausdruck, als diese grausame Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen zu sehen, nämlich unendliche Traurigkeit. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine ziemlich mitgenommen wirkende Mimi betrat den Raum. Sie war ganz braun gebrannt, sah aber so aus, als ob es ihr ziemlich übel wäre. „ Hi!"sagte sie und umarmte die beiden"Ich habe deinen Brief vor einer halben Stunde bekommen und bin erst mal per Flohpulver zu den Potters gegangen, um sie zu fragen wo ihr jeweils steckt. „ Aber, erst mal,wie geht es deiner Mutter?"fragte auch Mimi und bekam die selbe Antwort wie zuvor Lily. Nachdem das Trio noch einige Stunden bei Sarahs Mutter verbracht hatte verabschiedeten sie sich. Sarah wollte noch bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, während Lily und Mimi zu den Kaminen gingen . „ Ist dir auch dieser komische entschlossene Ausdruck in Sarahs Augen aufgefallen „ wollte Lily von Mimi wissen. „ Ja, der ist wirklich unheimlich. Ich glaube sie hat irgendetwas vor." meinte Mimi „Wie wars' eigentlich in Florida?"Lily wollte das Thema auf etwas erfreulicheres bringen. „ Einfach super! Nur ich würde dir dringend davon abraten von Florida aus nach England mit Flohpulver zu reisen! Mir war danach kotzübel!" Inzwischen hatten sie die Kamine erreicht. „ Gehst du jetzt wieder nach Miami zurück?" „ Ja, ich muss mich jetzt wohl ein zweites mal durch den Kamin quälen!" antwortete Mimi. „ Wir sehen uns dann ja im Hogwarts Express und bis dahin halte ich dich mit Briefen auf dem laufenden." „ Ja, bis dann.......ach, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ich habe die Eule, die mir den Brief gebracht hat gleich bei den Potters gelassen!" Die beiden umarmten sich und als Lily gerade in den Kamin steigen wollte hielt Mimi sie noch einmal zurück: „Und noch viel Spaß mit Potter!"sie lächelte verschmitzt und verschwand in ihrem Kamin.  
  
Währendessen bei James und Sirius  
  
Nach dem Frühstück hatte James Sirius gleich mit sich in sein Zimmer gezogen. „ Padfoot, du kennst dich mit Mädchen besser aus als ich, also sag mir wie ich mich jetzt Lily gegenüber verhalten soll. Die ganze Sache mit Mrs. Leaf ging ihr ,so wie es aussieht sehr nahe!" Sirius, der sich jede Woche eine neue Freundin zulegte, grinste. „ Versuche einfach einfühlsam und nett zu Lily zu sein und bitte zieh nicht wieder deine Macho-Masche ab!"riet er ihm.  
  
Wieder bei Lily  
  
Lily schmiss nun ebenfalls etwas Flohpulver in das Feuer, stieg hinein und rief: „ Zum Anwesen der Potters!" Als sie schließlich aus dem Kamin der Potters purzelte fand sie niemanden in der Küche vor, worüber sie froh war, weil sie keine große Lust hatte über ihren Besuch bei Sarah zu reden. Sie beschloss ihren Koffer auszupacken und macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Bitte reviewen! Ihr wisst doch schwarzlesen ist nicht okay!!

Phönixfeder


	6. Ein Nachmittag am See

Hi

danke für die netten reviews und sorry dass ich das chap zweimal hochgelkaden habe aber mein Computer zeigt mir das letzte chap irgendwie nicht an! keineahnungwaslosist

5. Ein Nachmittag am See  
  
Als sie oben an der Treppe angekommen war, traf sie Sirius und James, die ihr sogleich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten.  
  
„ Hi Lily! Wie war dein Besuch bei Sarah?"wollte Sirius sofort wissen.  
  
Lily stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Sie hatte keine Lust ihnen ihre Sorgen über Sarahs Veränderung anzuvertrauen, deshalb beschloss sie ihnen einfach schnell eine Zusammenfassung über den Vormittag zu erzählen.  
  
„ Es geht ihr nicht besonders gut und ihre Mutter ist immer noch nicht auf gewacht! Außerdem hat Mimi mal kurz vorbeigeschaut."antwortete sie.  
  
„ Das wird schon wieder!"meinte jetzt James, wobei es ihm nicht ganz gelang den Zweifel aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
„ Welche Mimi denn?"wollte Sirius, der Schwarm der Frauen, sogleich wissen.  
  
„ Na die Mimi, die zufällig mit dir und Potter in einem Quidditchteam ist!" antwortete sie.  
  
„ Gehst du mit uns zum Schwimmen?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„ Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Koffer auspacken."Lily versuchte sich zu drücken.  
  
„ Das kannst du ja auch auf später verschieben!"meinte nun James.  
  
Na super!, kommentierte Lily in ihren Gedanken, jetzt darf ich mit Potter und Black auch noch zum Schwimmen gehen.  
  
„Wenn es denn sein muss!"Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.  
  
„Ja, es muss sein! Wir treffen dich in 10 Minuten in der Küche!"sagte Sirius und verschwand mit James nach unten.  
  
Lily ging in ihr Zimmer und suchte in ihrem Koffer nach ihrem Bikini.  
  
„ Das wird ja ein Spaß!"meinte sie ironisch zu sich selbst als sie den Bikini schließlich aus dem Koffer fischte.  
  
Sie zog ihn so langsam wie möglich an und betrachtete sich danach im Spiegel.  
  
Der dunkelgrüne Bikini betonte ihre Augen gut.  
  
Sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild an und hing ihren Gedanken nach, hoffentlich wird alles wieder wie früher, dachte sie, doch sie bezweifelte es stark. Mimi hatte im St. Mungo auch nur so unglaublich glücklich getan, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie wahrscheinlich genauso viel Angst wie sie wegen Sarahs Veränderung.  
  
Eine Träne lief über Lilys Gesicht, sie wünschte sich dass das alles nie geschehen wäre, doch sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und so allein gelassen, bis zu diesem Angriff der Todesser auf Mrs. Leaf hatte sie sich nie so viele Sorgen wegen Voldemort gemacht, weil sie die Bedrohung durch ihn noch nie direkt erfahren hatte. Sie wusste zwar, dass er Schlammblüter hasste, aber in Hogwarts konnte er nichts ausrichten solange Albus Dumbledore dort war.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab, setzte ein unecht wirkendes Lächeln auf und machte sich nachdem sie sich noch ein Handtuch geangelt hatte auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
Ok, mach einfach das Beste daraus, jetzt kannst du auch nichts mehr daran ändern, du musst mit Potter und Black zum Schwimmen gehen, dachte sie als sie in die Küche trat.  
  
„ Ach, du bist schon fertig!"Sirius tat überrascht. „ Also, jetzt haben wir uns schon darauf eingestellt noch mal 10 Jahre auf dich zu warten!"  
  
„ Lily sah so bedrückt aus als sie von Sarah erzählte."meinte James als er mit Sirius in der Küche stand.  
  
„ Das stimmt allerdings, ich glaube sie hat uns irgendetwas verschwiegen!" stimmte Sirius ihm zu.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Lily bis Sirius nach einer halben Stunde auf die Uhr schaute.  
  
„ Wie lange braucht die eigentlich?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„ Meinst du irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr?"James klang besorgt, doch genau in diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und Lily betrat den Raum.  
  
Sie sieht einfach wunderschön in diesem Bikini aus, dachte James, während Sirius irgendein bescheuertes Kommentar los lies.  
  
Zuerst wollte Lily Sirius irgendein bissiges Kommentar entgegenschleudern, so wie sie es sonst immer tat, doch sie war einfach nicht in der Stimmung zum streiten.  
  
Als sie nach einer Minute immer noch nichts zu Sirius Kommentar gesagt hatte starrten James und Sirius sie besorgt von der Seite her an.  
  
Normalerweise lies Lily nie eine Gelegenheit aus ihn und James anzuschreien und so langsam wurden die beiden immer besorgter.  
  
„ Dir geht es schon gut!"fragte Sirius sie schließlich besorgt.  
  
„ JA!"schrie Lily zurück „ Habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme damit, dass ich heute keine Lust darauf habe mich mit euch herumzustreiten!"  
  
„ Wir fragen uns nur ob du okay bist...."half James Sirius.  
  
„ Meint ihr allen Ernstes, dass ich mit euch über meine Probleme rede?" Lily starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
„ Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen.....!"begann Sirius hilflos, was überhaupt nicht zu dem sonst so selbstsicheren Sirius passte.  
  
So langsam bekam es James mit der Angst zu tun, etwas schreckliches musste passiert sein, denn sonst wäre Lily nicht so seltsam......  
  
„ Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen, es sei denn ihr könntet die Zeit zurück drehen und alles was mit Mrs. Leaf geschehen ist rückgängig machen!"sie schluchzte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Nein, sie durfte hier nicht weinen, nicht vor Potter und Black, doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
James und Sirius sahen hilflos drein, sie waren mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert.  
  
Schließlich nahm James Lily in den Arm und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nahm sich aber sogleich in Acht, es könnte ja sein, dass Lily auf einmal bewusst wurde was sie gerade tat und zuschlagen würde.  
  
Nachdem Lily noch einige Minuten in James' Arme geschluchzt hatte sprudelte die ganze Geschichte über ihren Besuch bei Sarah aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte den beiden auch, dass sie Angst um Sarah hatte, weil sie bei ihrem Besuch so komisch war.  
  
Nachdem Lily ihnen alles erzählt hatte fühlte sie sich erleichtert, doch jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie in James Armen gelegen hatte, schnell nahm sie Abstand von und wurde fast so rot wie ihr Haar.  
  
Sirius und James waren wegen Sarahs Veränderung nicht minder besorgt wie Lily.  
  
Die beiden kannten sie genauso gut, wie Lily nur als die fürsorgliche und gütige.  
  
Doch als Lily sich schnell aus James Armen befreite und tomatenrot wurde konnten sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Lily wurde nur noch röter und versuchte sie abzulenken indem sie sagte:  
  
„ Wir wollten doch eigentlich zum Schwimmen gehen!"  
  
James, der sie nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen wollte stimmte zu:  
  
„ Also wenn wir nicht bald gehen, können wir es sein lassen!"  
  
Als packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg. Während sie durch den riesigen Park der Potters liefen hatte Lily Zeit zum nachdenken,  
  
Es hatte ihr gut getan irgendjemandem alles zu erzählen, das musste sie zugeben. Auch hatten James und Sirius genauso besorgt drein geschaut wie sie, also machten sie sich auch Sorgen um Sarah.........  
  
ABER WARUM ZUM TEUFEL WAR SIE AM ENDE IN POTTERS ARMEN GELANDET!!!!!!!!  
  
Sie könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, doch nützen würde es sowieso nichts, also ließ sie es doch lieber bleiben und trottete weiter hinter Potter und Black her.  
  
Der Park der Potters war einfach zauberhaft. Überall standen romantische Pavillons an denen sich blutrote Rosen hochrankten, außerdem sah sie viele große Brunnen, die Wasserfontänen in die Luft schossen. Insgesamt sah der Garten wie ein riesiges Märchenparadies aus.  
  
Als sie endlich am Ende des Gartens angekommen waren kam Lily aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus:  
  
Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein riesiger See, der in der Sonne geheimnisvoll türkis leuchtete. Und in dessen Mitte eine Insel thronte, die von einem Urwald aus Rosen überwuchert zu sein schien.  
  
Um den See herum schlängelte sich außerdem noch ein weißer Sandstrand.  
  
Da Lily vor staunen wie versteinert stehen blieb, nahm Sirius ihr Zeug ab und legte es neben das von ihm und James.  
  
„ Hallo!! Ihr Beide!!"schließlich fuchtelte er vor Lily und James' Gesichtern herum und die beiden rissen sich von ihren Gedanken.  
  
Während Lily den See betrachtet hatte, hatte James die Chance genutzt sie zu betrachten ohne von ihr angeschnauzt zu werden.  
  
Sie sah in ihrem dunkelgrünen Bikini einfach umwerfend aus und ihr Haar leuchtete einfach wunderschön in der Sonne......  
  
„ Ok, gehen wir!"James löste seinen Blick wieder willig von Lily.  
  
Kaum waren sie im Wasser, da brach auch schon eine heftige Wasserschlacht aus.  
  
Als es Lily schließlich zu viel wurde ( Sie hatte mindestens einen Liter Wasser geschluckt ) ging sie zurück zu ihren Handtüchern und begann ihr Zeug einzupacken.  
  
„ Willst du schon gehen?"fragte Sirius sie.  
  
„ Es dämmert ja schon und außerdem will ich noch einen Brief an Sarah schreiben!"sagte sie und die Sorge um Sarah, die sie während der Wasserschlacht ganz vergessen hatte war schon wieder da.  
  
„ Aber könnte mir einer von euch den Weg zeigen, ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus!"  
  
sagte sie dann.  
  
„ Aber natürlich!"sagte James sofort und sprang aus dem Wasser „ Ich werde dich begleiten!"  
  
Als sie schon fast das Anwesen erreicht hatten durchbrach James das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.:  
  
„ Würdest du jetzt vielleicht einmal mit mir, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind , nach Hogsmeade gehen?"  
  
„ Nein, meinst du dass ich mich dir an den Hals werfe, nur weil du dich einen Tag lang nicht wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hast!"mit diesen Worten rannte sie zum Haus davon.  
  
James ging niedergeschlagen zu Sirius zurück.  
  
„ Und wie liefs?"wollte dieser sogleich wissen.  
  
„ Sie meinte, dass es für sie kein Grund wäre mit mir auszugehen, nur weil ich mich einen Tag nicht wie ein Idiot aufgeführt habe!"  
  
„ Glückwunsch, Prongsie!"antwortete Sirius.  
  
„ Spinnst du, wieso „ Glückwunsch", hast du etwa einen Sonnenstich???"  
  
„ Sie hat doch gesagt, dass du dich einen Tag nicht wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hast! Du musst nur so weiter machen, dann wird sie früher oder später mit dir ausgehen."  
  
„ Ich tendiere eher auf später!"murrte James und packte nun sein Zeug zusammen, „ Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf Schwimmen!"meinte er und verschwand.  
  
Oh mein Gott, dachte Sirius, so langsam aber sicher musste er den beiden Mal nach helfen, er musste jetzt sofort einen Brief an Mimi schreiben.........

Und jetzt reviewt, denn schwarzlesen ist echt nicht okay (und außerdem strafbar g)


	7. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer Teil 1

HI

Ja, mich gibt es auch noch! gIch hatte nur in letzter Zeit keine Zeit hier das nächste chap hochzuladen,sorry!!

Aber erstmal danke an Truemmerlotte und Sevenpeach für die reviews euchganzfestumarm

6. EIN HOFFNUNGSSCHIMMER??????(Teil 1)  
  
6.1 Ein Brief an Mimi  
  
Nachdem Lily endlich dazu gekommen war ihren Koffer auszupacken begann sie einen Brief an Sarah zu schreiben:  
  
Hi Sarah,  
  
wie geht es dir und deiner Mutter? Ich hoffe sie wacht bald auf.  
  
Lily hielt inne und überlegte was sie noch schreiben konnte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür Sarah abzulenken indem sie ihr noch von dem Nachmittag am See erzählte(Aber das sie weinend in James Armen gelegen hatte lies sie lieber aus, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich Sorgen um sie machte.)  
  
Dann schrieb sie bis bald, deine Lily drunter.  
  
Als sie sich den Brief noch einmal durch gelesen hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer von James und Sirius.  
  
„ Kann ich mir deine Eule noch mal ausleihen?"fragte sie James sofort nachdem sie eingetreten war.  
  
„ Wenn du dann mit mir ausgehst!"sagte er.  
  
„ Keine sehr gute Erpressungsmethode, Potter."Sagte sie nur und nahm James Eule mit, die neben Sirius auf dem Schreibtisch hockte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Stück Pergament, das dieser bekritzelte.  
  
Sie konnte gerade noch „ Hi Mimi"lesen, bevor Sirius es hastig wegsteckte.  
  
„ Wieso schreibst du einen Brief an Mimi?"fragte sie ihn.  
  
„ Ähmm............"er stotterte herum „ Das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an!"sagte er schließlich und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Lily schaute James fragend an.  
  
„ Er wollte mir den Brief auch nicht zeigen, aber warum schreibt er einen Brief an Mimi?"  
  
sagte er.  
  
„ Ich hab keine Ahnung, vielleicht krieg ich in Hogwarts etwas aus Mimi heraus und noch mal danke, dafür, dass ich mir deine Eule ausleihen darf!" sie versuchte freundlich zu Potter zu sein, aber sie selbst bemerkte dass ihre Worte etwas unecht klangen, deshalb verlies sie schnell das Zimmer und schickte den Brief ab.  
  
Man konnte nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe an einer Verschwörung herum basteln ohne von seinen Freunden bzw. den Leuten mit denen man einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte, unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
Deshalb war Sirius mit dem angefangenen Brief in den Park geflüchtet.  
  
Jetzt betrachtete er das was er schon geschrieben hatte:  
  
Hi Mimi,  
  
du wunderst dich vielleicht darüber, dass ich dir einen Brief schicke, aber ich denke, dass es mit Lily und James so nicht weiter gehen kann.  
  
Nicht besonders viel, dafür, dass er schon eine halbe Stunde daran saß, aber er war noch nie ein Ass im Briefeschreiben gewesen. Er überlegte angestrengt und schrieb endlich weiter:  
  
James will mit ihr ja schon seit unserem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts ausgehen, aber sie will nie.  
  
Anschließend schrieb er ihr auch noch von dem Vorfall, bei dem Lily weinend in James Armen gelegen hatte.  
  
Daraus schließe ich, dass Lily ihn nicht so sehr hasst wie sie vorgibt. Wir müssen den Beiden nur nach helfen. Die Beiden wären doch das Traumpaar schlechthin, oder?  
  
Ich habe da auch schon einen Plan, könnten Moony, Wormtail und ich, dich ( und vielleicht Sarah, wenn es ihr bis dahin besser geht ) gleich am Abend nach unserer Ankunft nach dem Festessen bei der Statue von Ullrich dem komischen Kauz treffen, dann können wir alles besprechen. Schick mir sofort eine Eule, ob du damit einverstanden bist!  
  
Sirius  
  
Er blickte zufrieden auf das Resultat seiner „ harten Arbeit"und band den Brief anschließend an das Bein seiner Eule.  
  
„ Zu Mimi!"flüsterte er ihr zu und sie verschwand in der sternklaren Nacht........  
  
6.2 Ein Brief aus Hogwarts  
  
Mimi lag an einem Sandstrand und seufzte, soeben hatte sich eine völlig mitgenommen wirkende Eule auf ihr Strandtuch fallen lassen.  
  
Die muss ich erst mal wieder aufpäppeln, dachte sie und machte sich mitsamt der röchelnden Eule auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Strandhaus ihrer Tante.  
  
Sie öffnete die Eingangstür und stand auf einmal in einer riesigen Eingangshalle aus feinstem Marmor, ihre Tante hatte es geschafft das gesamte Haus um ein 20- Faches zu vergrößern.  
  
Mimi machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in die Küche, denn sie befürchtete, dass die Eule, wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu trinken bekäme, tot umfallen würde und darauf wollte sie es echt nicht ankommen lassen.  
  
Als sie die Eule gewässert hatte fiel ihr Blick endlich auf den Brief. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass er von Lily kam, sie hatte ihr ja versprochen sie auf dem laufenden zu halten, doch ein Blick auf die eilig dahin gekrakelte Adresse sagte ihr, dass er unmöglich von Lily, die immer so auf ihre Schönschrift bemüht war, sein konnte.  
  
Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief und las ihn hastig durch. Mimi war zur Abwechslung mal einer Meinung mit Sirius, das mit Lily und James konnte so echt nicht weiter gehen.  
  
Doch sie musste sich erst einmal um die mitgenommene Eule kümmern, sie würde ihre Antwort erst in ein paar Tagen überbringen können.  
  
Sie seufzte, weil sie leicht enttäuscht über den Brief war, sie hatte so gehofft, dass er von Lily kam und sie ihr darin schrieb, dass mit Sarah und ihrer Mutter wieder alles okay war.  
  
Im St. Mungo, hatte sie zwar so betont fröhlich getan, aber in Wirklichkeit machte sie sich genauso viele Sorgen um Sarah wie ihre rothaarige Freundin, doch sie wollte sie im st. Mungo nicht noch weiter beunruhigen.......  
  
Sarah war immer noch im St. Mungo, jetzt schon seit einer Woche, doch diese gab immer noch keine Regung von sich und Sarah wurde von Stunde zu Stunde besorgter um sie.  
  
Lilys Brief war keine sehr gute Ablenkung gewesen, es half ihr wenig weiter wenn sie ihr erzählte wie viel Spaß sie hatte, während sie hier saß.  
  
Sie hatte ihr eine einfache, einsilbige Antwort geschrieben und war dann zurück in ihre Depression gefallen......  
  
Lily wacht früh an diesem Morgen auf, denn eine der Schuleulen pickte mit ihrem Schnabel an ihr Fenster.  
  
Lily wankte verschlafen zum Fenster und öffnete es, die Eule hüpfte herein und streckte ihr Bein aus, damit Lily ihr den Brief abnahm, danach flatterte sie sofort davon.  
  
Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass der Brief dicker war als sonst und öffnete ihn neugierig.  
  
Zuerst zog sie ein Blatt mit der üblichen Bücherliste aus dem Umschlag, aber mit der Liste viel etwas anderes auf ihren Schoß.  
  
Lily nahm das seltsame etwas in die Hand und musterte es.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben: Sie hielt ein gold-rotes Schulsprecher Abzeichen in der Hand.  
  
Sie war Schulsprecherin geworden!! Das hatte sie sich schon seit sie Hogwarts betreten hatte gewünscht.  
  
Lily überlegte noch wer der andere Schulsprecher sein könnte.  
  
Solange es nur kein Slytherin ist, dachte sie dann und entfaltete ein zweites Blatt Pergament:  
  
Miss Evans,  
  
Es ist mir eine große Freude ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie zur diesjährigen Schulsprecherin gewählt wurden. Es freut mich auch sehr dass die beiden Schulsprecher dieses Jahr aus dem selbem Haus kommen.  
  
Um alles weitere mit ihnen zu besprechen möchte ich sie nach dem Festessen nach den Auswahlen in meinem Büro sprechen.  
  
Ich wünsche ihnen noch schöne Ferien  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Jetzt wusste sie wenigsten, dass der zweite Schulsprecher auch aus Gryffindor kam aber wer konnte es sein?  
  
Also Sirius nie im Leben, er heckte viel zu viele Streiche aus und hatte pro Woche mindesten 2 mal nachsitzen, das Selbe galt für James und Peter würde es genauso wenig sein, er hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine eigene Meinung und rannte Sirius und James die ganze Zeit hinterher.  
  
Also blieb eigentlich nur noch Remus übrig, er war ja, genau wie sie ein Vertrauensschüler gewesen........  
  
Sie grübelte immer noch über ihr neues Amt als Schulsprecherin nach, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
„ Herein!"schrie sie und Sirius trat ein.  
  
„ Hast du auch deinen Brief mit der Bücherliste bekommen? Prongs und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir ja heute in die Winkelgasse gehen könnten!" sagte er.  
  
„ Ja, das können wir machen!"sagte Lily und strahlte.  
  
„ Wieso freust du dich denn so?"wollte Sirius jetzt wissen.  
  
„ Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden!"antwortete sie und zeigte ihm ihr Abzeichen.  
  
Sie war so aus dem Häuschen das sie nicht bemerkte, dass Sirius anfing zu schmunzeln.....  
  
„ Ich geh dann jetzt mal wieder!", sagte er und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und lächelte, was würde Lily dazu sagen wenn sie erfuhr, dass James der zweite Schulsprecher war. Dank diesem glücklichen Zufall, würde Lily viel Zeit mit James verbringen müssen um mit ihm ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin nachzugehen.

Und jetzt sofort reviewen!!!


	8. ein Hoffnungsschimmer Teil 2

Truemmerlotte: Danke für das review!

6.2 Ein Brief aus Hogwarts  
  
Mimi lag an einem Sandstrand und seufzte, soeben hatte sich eine völlig mitgenommen wirkende Eule auf ihr Strandtuch fallen lassen.  
  
Die muss ich erst mal wieder aufpäppeln, dachte sie und machte sich mitsamt der röchelnden Eule auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Strandhaus ihrer Tante.  
  
Sie öffnete die Eingangstür und stand auf einmal in einer riesigen Eingangshalle aus feinstem Marmor, ihre Tante hatte es geschafft das gesamte Haus um ein 20- Faches zu vergrößern.  
  
Mimi machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in die Küche, denn sie befürchtete, dass die Eule, wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu trinken bekäme, tot umfallen würde und darauf wollte sie es echt nicht ankommen lassen.  
  
Als sie die Eule gewässert hatte fiel ihr Blick endlich auf den Brief. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass er von Lily kam, sie hatte ihr ja versprochen sie auf dem laufenden zu halten, doch ein Blick auf die eilig dahin gekrakelte Adresse sagte ihr, dass er unmöglich von Lily, die immer so auf ihre Schönschrift bemüht war, sein konnte.  
  
Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief und las ihn hastig durch. Mimi war zur Abwechslung mal einer Meinung mit Sirius, das mit Lily und James konnte so echt nicht weiter gehen.  
  
Doch sie musste sich erst einmal um die mitgenommene Eule kümmern, sie würde ihre Antwort erst in ein paar Tagen überbringen können.  
  
Sie seufzte, weil sie leicht enttäuscht über den Brief war, sie hatte so gehofft, dass er von Lily kam und sie ihr darin schrieb, dass mit Sarah und ihrer Mutter wieder alles okay war.  
  
Im St. Mungo, hatte sie zwar so betont fröhlich getan, aber in Wirklichkeit machte sie sich genauso viele Sorgen um Sarah wie ihre rothaarige Freundin, doch sie wollte sie im st. Mungo nicht noch weiter beunruhigen.......  
  
Sarah war immer noch im St. Mungo, jetzt schon seit einer Woche, doch diese gab immer noch keine Regung von sich und Sarah wurde von Stunde zu Stunde besorgter um sie.  
  
Lilys Brief war keine sehr gute Ablenkung gewesen, es half ihr wenig weiter wenn sie ihr erzählte wie viel Spaß sie hatte, während sie hier saß.  
  
Sie hatte ihr eine einfache, einsilbige Antwort geschrieben und war dann zurück in ihre Depression gefallen......  
  
Lily wacht früh an diesem Morgen auf, denn eine der Schuleulen pickte mit ihrem Schnabel an ihr Fenster.  
  
Lily wankte verschlafen zum Fenster und öffnete es, die Eule hüpfte herein und streckte ihr Bein aus, damit Lily ihr den Brief abnahm, danach flatterte sie sofort davon.  
  
Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass der Brief dicker war als sonst und öffnete ihn neugierig.  
  
Zuerst zog sie ein Blatt mit der üblichen Bücherliste aus dem Umschlag, aber mit der Liste viel etwas anderes auf ihren Schoß.  
  
Lily nahm das seltsame etwas in die Hand und musterte es.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben: Sie hielt ein gold-rotes Schulsprecher Abzeichen in der Hand.  
  
Sie war Schulsprecherin geworden!! Das hatte sie sich schon seit sie Hogwarts betreten hatte gewünscht.  
  
Lily überlegte noch wer der andere Schulsprecher sein könnte.  
  
Solange es nur kein Slytherin ist, dachte sie dann und entfaltete ein zweites Blatt Pergament:  
  
Miss Evans,  
  
Es ist mir eine große Freude ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie zur diesjährigen Schulsprecherin gewählt wurden. Es freut mich auch sehr dass die beiden Schulsprecher dieses Jahr aus dem selbem Haus kommen.  
  
Um alles weitere mit ihnen zu besprechen möchte ich sie nach dem Festessen nach den Auswahlen in meinem Büro sprechen.  
  
Ich wünsche ihnen noch schöne Ferien  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Jetzt wusste sie wenigsten, dass der zweite Schulsprecher auch aus Gryffindor kam aber wer konnte es sein?  
  
Also Sirius nie im Leben, er heckte viel zu viele Streiche aus und hatte pro Woche mindesten 2 mal nachsitzen, das Selbe galt für James und Peter würde es genauso wenig sein, er hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine eigene Meinung und rannte Sirius und James die ganze Zeit hinterher.  
  
Also blieb eigentlich nur noch Remus übrig, er war ja, genau wie sie ein Vertrauensschüler gewesen........  
  
Sie grübelte immer noch über ihr neues Amt als Schulsprecherin nach, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
„ Herein!"schrie sie und Sirius trat ein.  
  
„ Hast du auch deinen Brief mit der Bücherliste bekommen? Prongs und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir ja heute in die Winkelgasse gehen könnten!" sagte er.  
  
„ Ja, das können wir machen!"sagte Lily und strahlte.  
  
„ Wieso freust du dich denn so?"wollte Sirius jetzt wissen.  
  
„ Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden!"antwortete sie und zeigte ihm ihr Abzeichen.  
  
Sie war so aus dem Häuschen das sie nicht bemerkte, dass Sirius anfing zu schmunzeln.....  
  
„ Ich geh dann jetzt mal wieder!", sagte er und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und lächelte, was würde Lily dazu sagen wenn sie erfuhr, dass James der zweite Schulsprecher war. Dank diesem glücklichen Zufall, würde Lily viel Zeit mit James verbringen müssen um mit ihm ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin nachzugehen.

bitte reviewt!!

Muss ich euch denn auf Knien für Reviews anbetteln?

Wenn ihr es so wollt! aufdiekniegehundbettelmittreuherzigemhundeblick

Phönixfeder


	9. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer Teil 3

Hier ist auch schon das nächste chap

kissgirl: Danke für das review keksrüberschieb

Als Lily die Küche betrat, saßen James und Sirius am Tisch und mampften was das Zeug hielt.  
  
Lily warf ihnen einen angeekelten Blick zu und setzte sich neben Sirius und begann ebenfalls zu essen.  
  
Als sie dann fertig waren beschlossen sie sofort loszugehen, um möglichst viel Zeit in der Winkelgasse für ihre Einkäufe zu haben.  
  
Sie nahmen alle nacheinander etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale am Kamin, schmissen es ins Feuer und riefen laut:  
  
"Zum Tropfenden Kessel!"  
  
Worauf sie verschwanden und in einem kleinen Pub irgendwo in London wieder auftauchten.  
  
Lily war aus dem Kamin gestolpert und hingefallen. James ging zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber Lily schlug seine Hand weg und stand selber auf.  
  
James starrte sie nur verletzt an und ging zu Sirius, der sich schon ausmalte, wie es im Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum zugehen würde (wahrscheinlich, würde es schon in der ersten Woche Mord und Todschlag geben). Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen und fing sich dafür einen sauren Blick von Lily ein.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre er auf der Stelle umgefallen.  
  
Die hat heute aber eine gute Laune, dachte er, während er ihnen voran zu der Mauer die zur Winkelgasse führte lief. Der Tag würde ja heiter werden...  
  
Nachdem sie sich aus Gringotts Zauberergold besorgt hatten, konnten sie James fast nicht mehr bremsen, er wollte unbedingt zu Qualität für Quidditch, um sich dort stundenlang die neuesten Besenmodelle anzusehen.  
  
Sirius, der Lilys schlechte Laune nicht noch mehr reizen wollte, sagte schnell:  
  
„ Zu Qualität für Quidditch kannst du am Schluss gehen, denn sonst kriegen wir dich nie mehr von dem neuen „Sauberwisch 5"weg!"  
  
„ Aber ich brauche da doch nicht lange!"maulte James, doch Lily sagte fast zeitgleich:  
  
„ Was heißt hier denn „wir"?"  
  
„ Man hat uns extra eingebläut, zusammen zu bleiben in diesen Zeiten und nachdem was mit Mrs. Leaf ist, solltest du es verstehen oder willst du in einem Bett neben ihr landen!", sagte er etwas gereizt zu Lily. Dieses Mädchen tat ja gerade so, als ob er und James das Schlimmste waren, was ihr passieren konnte! An James musste sie sich sowieso noch gewöhnen...  
  
„ Dann ist es ja egal, ob wir am Anfang oder am Ende hingehen!"sagte er nicht weniger gereizt zu James.  
  
Der hielt es für besser jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen, denn wenn sein Freund wütend war, hielt man besser einen großen Sicherheitsabstand von ihm!  
  
Also folgte er ihm, ohne weiter zu murren zu Flourish und Blotts (A/N: Ich hab keine Ahnung wie man die ganzen Läden schreibt, also seit mir nicht böse wenn ich was falsch schreibe), wo sie ihre Bücher kauften. Anschließend, fragte er die anderen, wo sie noch hinmussten und Lily sagte, dass sie noch unbedingt zu Mme Malkins musste, um sich einen neuen Festumhang zu kaufen.  
  
Also betraten sie wenig später den kleinen Laden, indem gerade mal eine Theke Platz fand.  
  
Sofort kam eine Hexe aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens gewuselt.  
  
Sie schaute sie fragend an.  
  
„ Benötigen sie alle einen neuen Umhang?", fragte sie die Gruppe schließlich.  
  
„ Nein, nur ich brauche einen Festumhang.", sagte Lily und folgte der Hexe ins Ladeninnere, wo sie sich erst ein mal einen smaragdgrünen Stoff aussuchte, den die Hexe gekonnt absteckte und schließlich mit ihm verschwand.  
  
Als sie dann wieder Auftauchte, hielt sie einen Traum von einem Umhang in der Hand.  
  
Der Umhang sah viel mehr wie ein langes, enges Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt aus, als wie ein Umhang.  
  
Als Lily dann bezahlt hatte, beschlossen sie die anderen Läden aufzusuchen, wo sie ihre Schulsachen kauften.  
  
Schließlich, durften sich Lily und Sirius zwei Stunden die Beine in den Bauch stehen, während James durch die Regale von Qualität für Quidditch wanderte und jeden Artikel einzelnd ansah.  
  
Er wäre sicher noch einige Stunden durch die Regale gewandert, wenn der Besitzer des Ladens sie nicht herausgeschmissen hätte, weil er den Laden schließen wollte.  
  
Als sie dann endlich wieder im Haus der Potters waren, konnte sich Lily fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sie war schließlich den ganzen Tag durch die Winkelgasse gerannt.  
  
Deshalb beschloss sie früh ins Bett zu gehen und machte sich, nachdem sie sich von den Anführern der Marauders verabschiedet hatte sofort auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sie zog sich schnell um und legte sich sofort ins Bett.  
  
Der Brief, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, bemerkte sie nicht...

BITTE REVIEWEN!!!!!!!


	10. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer Teil 4

Hi

Hier ist auch schon der nächste Teil

danke für die Reviews!!!

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen wieder erfrischt aufwachte, schien ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht, sie stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, in der Hoffnung noch einmal einschlafen zu können.  
  
Doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht und sie stand auf und trat an das Fenster und schaute in den riesigen Park. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie von ihrem Zimmer auch einen kleinen Balkon betreten konnte.  
  
Sie beschloss sich erst einmal anzuziehen und dann auf den Balkon zu setzen. Als sie gerade mit anziehen fertig war, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Brief, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag.  
  
Komisch, dachte sie, dass ich den gestern nicht bemerkt habe. Sie nahm den Brief mit nach Draußen, wo sie sich auf das Geländer des Balkons setzte.  
  
Der Brief war von Sarah, dass bemerkte sie sofort, an der krakeligen Schrift ihrer Freundin.  
  
Liebe Lily, stand da geschrieben,  
  
Sie hat sich endlich bewegt!!  
  
Die Heiler meinen, dass sie jetzt wahrscheinlich durch kommen wird!  
  
Deine Sarah  
  
Ps. Ich habe es Mimi auch schon geschrieben, ich freue mich schon riesig darauf euch wieder zu sehen.  
  
Wer „sie"war, war nicht schwer zu erraten, natürlich Mrs. Leaf. Lily freute sich sehr für ihre Freundin und hoffte inständig, dass sie wieder die Alte wurde. Vor allem der letzte Teil des Briefes, machte ihr Hoffnung.  
  
In diesem Moment spürte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde und drehte sich zur Seite, und tatsächlich, auf der anderen Seite des Balkons stand James und starrte sie wieder mal an.  
  
Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Manche Leute haben schon komische Hobbies, dachte sie und machte sich daran eine Antwort auf Sarahs Brief zu schreiben:  
  
Liebe Sarah,  
  
Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass deine Mutter endlich aus dem Koma erwacht, hoffentlich kommt sie bald wieder ganz zu sich!  
  
Ich freue mich auch darauf euch beide endlich mal wieder zu sehen!  
  
Und du wirst es nicht glauben:  
  
Ich bin die Schulsprecherin! Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wer der Schulsprecher ist, ich hoffe es ist Remus, weil in dem Hogwartsbrief steht, dass der Schulsprecher auch aus Gryffindor kommt!  
  
Potter hat mich schon wieder ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe! Er kann es einfach nicht sein lassen und treibt mich damit in den Wahnsinn!  
  
Also, bis zum ersten September!  
  
Deine Lily  
  
Jetzt musste sie sich nur wieder einmal Potters Eule borgen, sie seufzte, warum hatte sie keine eigene Eule?

Vergesst bitte nicht zu reviewen!!!!!!!!

Phönixfeder


	11. Der Plan Teil 1

Lily stand vor dem scharlachroten Hogwartsexpress und wartete auf ihre Freundinnen.  
  
Der Rest der Ferien, war schnell vergangen und Lily war daran (welch wunder) nicht gestorben.  
  
Im Gegenteil, mit Sirius war sie jetzt eigentlich sogar befreundet.  
  
Sie mochte ihn sehr, weil er eigentlich immer fröhlich war und sie und James oft zum lachen brachte.  
  
Aber mit James, war das schon ganz anders, er hatte sie während dem Rest der Ferien nicht mehr gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle und Lily war froh darüber.  
  
Sie hatte ihn, während der Ferien etwas beobachtet und dabei war ihr aufgefallen, dass er eigentlich ganz gut aussah und er hatte sich in letzter Zeit in ihrer Gegenwart nicht wie ein Idiot aufgeführt...  
  
Jäh wurde sie durch eine feste Umarmung, die sie halb erstickte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Als der Umarmer sie los lies, bemerkte sie dass es Sarah war, die freudestrahlend vor ihr stand.  
  
„Von wem hast du denn gerade geträumt?"fragte sie verschmitzt.  
  
„ Woher willst du wissen, dass ich von jemandem geträumt habe?", fragte Lily zurück und während diese sich eine passende Antwort überlegte musterte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
Sarah hatte sich verändert, sie sah abgemagert aus, aber, und das beruhigte Lily, der entschlossene Ausdruck war aus ihren Augen verschwunden.  
  
„ Du sahst halt so verträumt aus und hast dabei so verliebt gelächelt!", sagte Sarah schließlich.  
  
„ Hast du vielleicht von Potter geträumt?", fragte sie noch und brachte sich schnellstens aus Lilys Reichweite um ihren Schlägen zu entgehen.  
  
Doch Lily, wurde von Mimi unterbrochen, die sie gerade gefunden hatte.  
  
„ Hi Leute!", rief sie.  
  
Lily hätte sie fast nicht erkannt.  
  
Während der Sommerferien, war sie richtig schön braun geworden und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Tatendrang.  
  
Diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, konnte Lily nicht deuten, also lies sie es einfach sein.  
  
„ Ich hoffe du willst Sarah nicht gleich im Hogwartsexpress umbringen, dazu hast du doch noch das ganze Jahr Zeit, also nur keine Hektik!", sagte Mimi, noch dazu.  
  
Sarah starrte sie beleidigt an.  
  
„ Wir sind noch nicht mal im Hogwartsexpress und ihr ärgert mich schon!", sagte sie.  
  
„Ach, wir werden der lieben, kleinen Sarah schon nichts tun, versprochen!", sagte Mimi zu Sarah und fragte Lily:  
  
„ Weißt du eigentlich schon, wer der Schulsprecher ist?"  
  
„ Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass er in Gryffindor ist!", sagte Lily  
  
„Hoffentlich sieht er gut aus, du musst schließlich fast die ganze Zeit mit ihm rumhängen !",  
  
sagte Mimi.  
  
In diesem Moment, hörten sie hinter sich schallendes Gelächter.  
  
Sie drehten sich alle gleichzeitig um und sahen Sirius, der vor Lachen fast zusammen brach.  
  
„ Was ist denn los?", wollte Sarah sofort wissen.  
  
„ Ach nichts", antwortete der immer noch lachende Sirius, „Der Witz, hier im Tagespropheten ist so gut!"  
  
Das kauften ihm die Mädchen nicht ab, weil Sirius sich jetzt wieder dem Tagespropheten zuwand und dabei nicht bemerkte, dass er ihn falsch herum hielt. Außerdem war er gerade im Wirtschaftsteil, und da gab es sicher keine Witze, er hatte also ihr Gespräch belauscht.  
  
Sirius stand schon seit einiger Zeit hinter Lily, Sarah und Mimi und belauschte sie.  
  
Gerade sagte Mimi:  
  
„Hoffentlich sieht er gut aus, du musst schließlich den ganzen Tag mit ihm rumhängen!"  
  
Da konnte Sirius nicht mehr anders, er musste einfach laut losprusten.  
  
Die drei drehten sich natürlich sofort zu ihm um und schauten ihn fragend an, doch er erzählte ihnen schnell eine billige Ausrede, die, er war sich sicher, die Mädchen natürlich nie glauben würden.  
  
Aber egal, er wollte zu gern Lilys Gesicht sehen, wenn sie heraus fand wer der Schulsprecher war... 


	12. Der Plan Teil 2

Hier kommt schon der nächste Teil

Vielen Dank an Truemmerlotte und Lexy83 für die reviews euchganzdollknuddel

Der Plan Teil 2  
  
Nachdem Lily sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherabteil, wo sie den Schulsprecher kennen lernen sollte.  
  
Als sie das Abteil betrat, dass nur die Schulsprecher betreten durften, staunte sie:  
  
Das Abteil war doppelt so groß, wie die anderen Abteile im Hogwartsexpress und es gab einen blauen Sessel und ein dazu gehöriges Sofa, die sich zu gewandt waren.  
  
Das Abteilfenster, war magisch vergrößert worden, so dass es fast die ganze Wand des Abteils einnahm, außerdem, standen da noch ein großer Tisch aus Glas und ein Bücherregal.  
  
Nachdem Lily ihren Koffer verstaut hatte, lies sie sich in den Sessel fallen und schaute nach draußen, wo immer noch viele Schüler hektisch umher rannten.  
  
Plötzlich betrat jemand das Abteil, Lily drehte sich um und erblickte James.  
  
James hatte sich riesig gefreut, als er von Sirius erfuhr, dass Lily die Schulsprecherin war.  
  
Jetzt hatte er auf den Kontrollgängen und Besprechungen, mit den Vertrauensschülern genügend Zeit ihr zu beweisen, dass er kein egoistischer Idiot war!  
  
„ Hast du dich im Abteil geirrt, Potter?"fragte sie ihn kalt.  
  
„ Wenn das das Abteil der Schulsprecher ist, dann nicht!", antwortete er gelassen und lies sich, nachdem auch er seinen Koffer verstaut hatte, auf das Sofa plumpsen.  
  
„WAS! Du bist Schulsprecher! Hat Dumbledore einen über den Durst getrunken, als er die Schulsprecher ausgewählt hat?", fragte Lily ungläubig.  
  
„ Es könnte auch sein, dass er einen Sonnenstich hatte!", antwortete James, der ihre Entrüstung offenbar amüsant fand.  
  
„ Ach, deswegen.....", murmelte Lily, der gerade ein Licht aufgegangen war, deshalb hatte Sirius so einen Lachkrampf!  
  
„ Was ist deswegen?", wollte James wissen.  
  
„ Ach, nichts.", antwortete sie schnell und fragte gleich:  
  
„ Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du der Schulsprecher bist?"  
  
„Ich wollte dich überraschen! Mädchen lieben doch Überraschungen!", antwortete James.  
  
„ Aber nicht solche...", murmelte Lily vor sich hin und vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem Buch.  
  
Na toll, jetzt durfte sie das ganze Jahr mit Potter zusammen arbeiten!  
  
Sie würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen dürfen! Vielen Dank auch Prof. Dumbledore, dachte sie wütend.  
  
„ Ähm, du hältst das Buch falsch herum.", sagte James.  
  
Lily drehte das Buch schnell herum und vergrub, ihr nun feuerrotes, Gesicht darin.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit sagte James:  
  
„ Ich schau mal, wo die anderen sind!"  
  
Als Lily ihm nicht antwortete, drehte er sich einfach um und ging.  
  
Wieder etwas später, beschloss auch Lily ihre Freundinnen zu suchen und verlies ebenfalls das Abteil.  
  
Doch als sie das Abteil ihrer Freundinnen erreicht hatte, wäre sie am liebsten sofort wieder zurück in das Schulsprecherabteil gegangen, denn Mimi und Sarah saßen mit den Maraudern, zu denen sich James gesellt hatte, in einem Abteil.  
  
Doch zu spät.  
  
Sirius hatte sie entdeckt und zog sie sofort in das Abteil.  
  
„ Schön, dass du dich auch noch zu uns gesellst Lilylein!", schrie er überdreht.  
  
Na super, wäre ich doch nur im Schulsprecherabteil geblieben, dachte sie, aber jetzt nützt es mir nichts mehr, mir das zu wünschen. Also Augen zu und durch.  
  
James verfiel schon nach kurzer Zeit, seinem Lieblingshobby: Lily anstarren.  
  
Doch diesmal hatte Lily genug davon.  
  
„ Könntest du es bitte sein lassen, mich andauernd anzustarren!", sagte sie mehr als gereizt, worauf James rot anlief und Sirius schon wieder einen Lachkrampf bekam.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, in der James es vermieden hatte, Lily anzusehen, Sirius mit Sarah wie bei der letzten Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress wieder Zaubererschach spielte und Mimi sich mit Remus über irgendetwas sinnloses unterhielt( Peter war seltsamerweise wieder nicht da),  
  
beschloss Lily einen Kontrollgang durch den Zug zu machen. Und außerdem, musste das Schulsprecherpaar in einer halben Stunde die Vertrauensschüler ein weisen.  
  
Sie hatte gerade einen Fuß aus dem Abteil gesetzt, als James sie fragte:  
  
„ Wohin gehst du denn?", Lily stöhnte innerlich auf, warum musste er immer alles wissen??  
  
„ Ich mache einen Kontrollgang durch den Zug und außerdem, müssen die Schulsprecher, wie jedes Jahr, die Vertrauensschüler einweisen!", antwortete sie möglichst kühl.  
  
„ Warte, ich komme mit, dann kannst du mir gleich sagen, was für Pflichten wir als Schulsprecher haben."  
  
Lily schrie innerlich auf.  
  
Was bei Merlin, hatte sie verbrochen?  
  
Sie verlies einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort das Abteil, worauf James ihr folgte.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gelaufen waren, fragte James:  
  
„ Ich soll dich von Sirius was fragen."  
  
„ Was denn"  
  
„ Er will wissen, wie Sarah ihn so findet, weil er sie gerne mal fragen wollte, ob sie mit ihm irgendwas unternehmen will...", begann er.  
  
„ Was!"prustete Lily.  
  
„ Also Sarah, ist ganz verrückt nach ihm!", antwortete sie schließlich.  
  
Lily freute sich für ihre Freundin, Sarah mochte Sirius schon lange und vielleicht, konnte er ihr helfen, über die Sache mit ihrer Mutter, schneller hinweg zu kommen...  
  
Sie gingen wieder eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Lily auf ihre Uhr sah.  
  
„ Oh nein, wir hätten schon seit fünfzehn Minuten im Vertrauensschülerabteil sein müssen!", schrie sie entsetzt und begann los zu spurten.  
  
James und Lily kamen völlig außer Atem im Vertrauenschülerabteil an, wo die Vertrauensschüler schon ungeduldig warteten.  
  
„ Sorry, dass wir zu spät sind!", hechelte Lily hervor und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
  
Das haben wir ja mal super hingekriegt, schon bei der ersten Besprechung sind wir zu spät dran , dachte Lily.

Bitte reviewt ganzliebguck

Phönixfeder


	13. Die erste Krisensitzung im Fall Lily und...

Hi, hier bin ich wieder mal.

Vielen Dank an kissgirl, Truemmerlotte und Lexy83 für die lieben reviews!!

DIE ERSTE KRISENSITZUNG IM FALL JAMES UND LILY  
  
Lily, stolperte mit ihren Freundinnen aus dem Hogwartsexpress und dachte dabei, über die Zugfahrt nach.  
Das Treffen mit den Vertrauensschüler war, bis auf ihr zu spät kommen, gut verlaufen.  
Gleich nach dem Treffen, hatte sie mit James noch einen Kontrollgang durch den Zug gemacht, aber es war nichts los gewesen und schließlich war sie mit ihren Freundinnen und den Marauders im Abteil geblieben...  
„LILY! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"  
„Was...", fragte Lily, aufgescheucht aus ihren Gedanken.  
„ Ich wollte dich nur fragen, wie das Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern lief!", sagte Sarah leicht säuerlich.  
„ Ganz gut.", antwortete Lily knapp, als sie in die scheinbar pferdelosen Kutschen stiegen.  
Mimi, war irgendwie auch abwesend und als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren, zog sie Sarah mit sich in eine dunkle Ecke.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg, in die Große Halle.  
  
Als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte, schaute sie auf zur Decke der Halle, die immer genauso aussah, wie der Himmel draussen.  
Heute, war die Decke nachtschwarz und sternenlos.  
Wenig später, betraten auch die Marauders die Halle und setzten sich gegenüber von Lily und  
schließlich erschienen auch Mimi und Sarah.  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Lily  
Ihre beiden Freundinnen schauten sich verschwörerisch an und sagten schließlich:  
„Wir mussten noch etwas besprechen..."  
Lily, hakte gleich nach:  
„Und was, wenn ich es wissen darf!"  
„Du darfst es nicht wissen.", antwortete Mimi und damit war das Thema, für sie erledigt.  
Lily gab sich geschlagen. Von den Beiden, würde sie eh nichts mehr erfahren.  
Jetzt wurden auch schon die Erstklässer in die Halle geführt, wo sie von dem Sprechenden Hut in die 4 Häuser von Hogwarts eingeteilt wurden;  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin.  
Als alle Schüler in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und hielt eine, seiner legendären Willkommensreden.  
„Willkommen, zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich will mich Heute kurz fassen und euch nur sagen, dass kein Schüler den Verbotenen Wald (Dabei sah er die Marauders intensiv an) und den Korridor im dritten Stock betreten darf! Und jetzt: Haut rein!!"  
Und wie auf Kommando, erschienen vor ihnen auf goldenen Platten; Berge von Speisen.  
Während des Essens, warfen sich Mimi, Sarah und zu Lilys Verwunderung auch Remus, immer wieder verschwörerische Blicke zu. Sie versuchten auch Sirius in ihren Blickkontakt miteinzubeziehen, es blieb aber bei einem Versuch, denn Sirius war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles Essbare in seiner Umgebung zu verschlingen. Peter sah auch so aus, als ob er etwas wüsste, denn er schaute abwechselnd, zu ihr und James und lächelte dabei dümmlich. Lily wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas ausheckten; etwas, was mit ihr zu tun hatte. Sie warf James einen Blick zu, doch der war so mit essen beschäftigt, dass er nichts, von dem seltsamen Blickkontakt mitbekam.  
Nach dem Essen, passte Prof. McGonagall Lily und James an der Treppe ab, um ihnen den Gemeischaftsraum und das Bad, der Schulsprecher zu zeigen.  
Während sie mit James, Prof. McGonagall folgte, sah sie wie Mimi, Sirius, Sarah , Remus und Peter sich gemeinsam, auf und davon machten.  
  
Sie trafen sich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und beschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, so lange James und Lily weg waren.  
  
„Ok Sirius, dann verrate uns mal, deinen Plan!", forderte Sarah Sirius auf, als sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nieder gelassen hatten.  
„Na ja... er ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber ich hab mir mal überlegt, dass wir Lily und James dazu zwingen, sich nebeneinanander zu setzen.  
Ich setzte mich mit Remus und Peter in eine Dreierbank. Und ihr beide, Mimi und Sarah, setzt euch neben irgendjemanden, in eine Viererreihe. Und alle anderen, haben eigentlich ihre festen Sitzplatzpartner, also bleibt den Beiden, nichts anderes übrig, als sich zusammen an eine Bank zu setzen!"  
„ Die Idee, ist ganz gut!", meinte Mimi.  
„ Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Lily, hat doch bald Geburtstag..."  
  
Lily und James folgten Prof. McGonagall durch endlose, verwinkelte Gänge und Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich diesen Weg, merken sollte.  
Schließlich, kamen sie vor einem riesigen Gemälde an, das einen Löwen zeigte.  
„Das Passwort ist: Löwenherz'!", sagte sie und das Gemälde klappte zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen riesigen, runden Gemeinschaftsraum frei, der ganz in gold und rot gehalten war.  
„Das ist ja Wahnsinn!"staunte Lily, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchschritt und dabei die Bücherregale, die scharlachroten Sofas und Sessel, die zierlichen Tischchen und die Portraits der früheren Schulsprecher musterte.  
„Hrm...", räusperte sich Prof. McGonagall, um die Aufmerksamkeit, der beiden Schulsprecher wieder auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ich wollte ihnen, noch die Pflichten, die sie als Schulsprecher haben, mitteilen:  
Also, sie müssen jeden Abend von 21-23 Uhr, zusammen einen Kontrollgang machen. Außerdem, müssen sie jede Woche, eine Versammlung mit den Vertrauensschülern einberufen und sie müssen bei der Vorbereitung, von eventuellen Festen mithelfen.  
Aber, sie dürfen ihren Mitschülern auch Punkte abziehen, aber nur falls dies notwendig sein sollte!", sagte Prof. McGonagall und musterte dabei James, prüfend.  
„ Und außerdem, ist dieser Gemeinschaftsraum auch nicht als Bandenhauptquartier gedacht!"  
Bei diesen Worten, sah sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor misstrauisch an.  
„ Also dann, werde ich mal gehen, ach übrigens, ihr Bad befindet sich im vierten Stock, direkt hinter dem Portrait, von Daniel dem Dussligen und das Passwort, ist: „Minzblatt". Und das Passwort für den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, ist: „ Quakende Kröte". Mit diesen Wortenm verschwand sie und lies Lily und James alleine zurück.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigensm drehte Lily sich um und beschloss zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
Als sie eintrat, sah sie, dass die Marauders, Mimi und Sarah sich flüsternd unterhielten, doch als sie näher kam, verstummte ihre Unterhaltung sofort.  
Jetzt war Lily vollkommen klar, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckten; nur was?  
„ Hab ich euch gerade bei irgendwas gestört?", fragte sie scheinheilig.  
„ Nein, wieso glaubst du das denn!", antwortete Sarah nicht minder scheinheilig.  
„ Ach , ich hatte nur so ein Gefühl..."  
  
So und jetzt reviewt mal schön...


	14. Besprechung

All:

Ich habe das doppelte St. Mungo chap gelöscht, also ist chap 13 ein neues chap, also vor diesem chap13 lesen!

Hier ist schon das nächste chap!

BESPRECHUNG  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, beobachtete Lily ihre Freundinnen, aber es gab keine weiteren geheimnistuerischen Blicke mehr, sie traute ihren Freundinnen trotzdem nicht, über den Weg.  
Was hatten sie vor und vor allem: was hatten die Marauders damit zu tun?  
  
Doch in diesem Augenblick, wurde sie von Prof. McGonagall unterbrochen, die die neuen Stundenpläne austeilte.  
„Ich muss mit ihnen und Mr. Potter noch etwas besprechen. Kommen sie bitte nach dem Frühstück, in mein Büro!"mit diesen Worten, übergab ihre Hauslehrerin Lily ihren Stundenplan.  
Als Lily ihren Stundenplan studierte, musste sie seufzten .  
Sie hatten heute zuerst eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, bei Prof. Binns , der ein Geist war und es in kürzester Zeit schaffte, ganze Klassen mit seinen Reden, im handumdrehen einzuschläfern. Und gleich danach, hatten sie Zaubertränke, bei Prof. Snyder, der Hauslehrerin von Slytherin.  
Prof. Snyder, hasste alle Gryffindors und es war ( so schien es zumindest), ihr liebstes Hobby den Gryffindor, bei jeder Gelengenheit Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen und außerdem bevorzugte sie, die Slytherins, mit denen sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, immer.  
Als die anderen ihre Stundenpläne durchgelesen hatten, stöhnten sie auch laut auf.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, machten sich Lily und James auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Prof. McGonagall, während ihre Freunde, sich langsam auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer von Geschichte der Zauberei machten.  
Als sie angekommen waren, klopfte James an. Als sie ein „Herein" hörten, traten sie ein.  
Lily war noch nie, in Prof. McGonagalls Büro gewesen.  
In der Mitte des runden Raumes, stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus Buchenholz und darauf stapelten sich irgendwelche Unterlagen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, erstreckte sich ein großes Fenster, von dem man einen guten Blick auf die Länderein hatte.  
„ Die Lehrer, haben gestern noch beschglossen, dass wir dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball machen werden und sie, sollen die große Halle dafür schmücken und für die richtige Unterhaltung sorgen. Außerdem, haben die Lehrer beschlossen, dass es doch schön wäre, wenn die beiden Schulsprecher den Ball, mit einem Tanz eröffnen sollten!"  
  
Dieser einfache Satz, führte bei den beiden Schulsprechern zu der gleichen Reaktion, wenn auch aus vollkommen verschiedenen Gründen. Beide, wurden blass und schauten geschockt.  
Lily, weil sie mit James den Ball eröffnen musste.  
Und James, weil er überhaupt nicht tanzen konnte.  
Doch die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, sah ihre geschockten Gesichter nicht, weil sie sich schon längst den Unterlagen, die auf ihrem Tisch lagen, zugewandt hatte.  
„Sie können jetzt in ihren Unterricht gehen!", sagte sie als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden immer noch da waren.  
Langsam, ganz langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
Na super, jetzt darf ich noch mehr Zeit mit Potter verbringen und mit ihm die grosse Halle dekorieren und den Ball eröffnen , dachte Lily bitter.  
„ Wer kann mir Tanzunterricht geben, überlegte James, während dessen fieberhaft. Sirius hat mir doch irgendwann mal erzählt, dass Mimi eine gute Tänzerin ist ... vielleicht kann sie ja..."  
  
Inzwischen, hatten sie das Klassenzimmer erreicht und traten ein.  
Prof. Binns, äußerst spannender Vortrag über irgendeinen Koboldaufstand, hatte schon wieder seine Opfer gefordert g :  
Einige Schüler lagen bereits schnarchend auf ihren Bänken, während andere Quidditschmagazine lasen oder irgendwelche Kartenspiele spielten.  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen, bemerkte Lily, dass nur noch eine Bank frei war und sie sich, wohl oder übel neben Potter setzten musste.  
Ok, es ist ja nur in Geschichte der Zauberei, also Augen zu und durch , dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg, zu der Bank, in der Potter sich schon breit grinsend niedergelassen hatte.  
Sie beobachtete ihre Freundinnen, die sich in der Reihe vor ihr ganz gespannt „ Willow Witchcraft's magische Schönheitstipps durchlasen.  
Wie hatten sie es nur zulassen können, dass sie sich neben Potter setzen musste, oder war, dass ihr Plan gewesen...  
Aber natürlich, sie versuchten doch schon seit zwei Jahren, sie mit Potter zu verkuppeln!  
  
James, hatte inzwischen den Entschluss gefasst, Mimi gleich nach Geschichte der Zauberei zu fragen, ob sie ihm Tanzunterricht geben könnte:  
Denn er wollte sich bei dem Weihnachtsball, auf keinen Fall blamieren, vor allem nicht vor Lily...  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende war, zog James Mimi mit sich in eine versteckte Ecke.  
„ Ähm...ja ,"begann er, dann erzählte er ihr von dem Ball und dass er unbedingt tanzen lernen musste.  
„ Natürlich gebe ich dir Tanzunterricht, wir müssen nur eine Zeit und einen Ort ausmachen, wo uns keiner sieht, weil ich nicht glaube, dass du vor allen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum tanzen lernen willst!"  
„ Auf keinen Fall!", sagte James entsetzt „ Mir wird schon was einfallen. Aber jetzt müssen wir los, ansonsten kommen wir zu spät und ich habe echt keine Lust schon in den ersten zwei Minuten in Zaubertränke, fünfzig Punkte zu verlieren!  
Ach, übrigens, cooler Plan!"  
„ Was?", fragte Mimi irritiert.  
„ Na das mit dem nebeneinander sitzen!", antwortete er während sie eilig den Gang entlang liefen.  
„ Woher weißt du das?"  
„ Noch auffälligere Blicke, hättet ihr euch beim Festessen, echt nicht mehr zu werfen können, und außerdem merke ich es, wenn Sirius etwas ausheckt, er wird dann immer ganz hibbelig!", lachte James.  
  
Vor dem Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer, standen auf der einen Seite die Slytherins und auf der anderen die Gryffindors.  
  
„Ach, da kommt ja unser großer Quidditchheld!", spöttelte Bellatrix Black, Sirius Cousine, als die Beiden sich zu den Gryffindors gesellten.  
James, ingnorierte sie einfach, er hatte heute (ausnahmsweise), keine Lust auf eine Außeinandersetzung mit den Slytherins, und verschwand in Richtung Marauders.  
Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, bemerkten seine Freunde ihn zuerst gar nicht, weil sie gespannt verfolgten, wie Lily ihre Freundinnen zur Schnecke machte.  
  
Und jetzt animiert mich bitte zum weiterschreiben indem ihr reviewt!!

Elisabeth-Courtney:

Freut mich sehr dass dir meine FF gefällt!

Kass2:

Cool, dass dir meine FF auch gefällt froi

Tut mir leid aber für Sirius ist schon Sarah vorgesehen!


	15. Streit

Erstmal zu euren Reviews:

Gefallener engel:

Danke für dein review, ich freu mich schon auf das nächste **g**

Truemmerlotte:

Soviel ermutigung auf einmal!!!

saku-dat-cherry:

Hier ist schon das neue chap!

Und jetzt das neue chap!

Streit

Das war wirklich nett von euch!", schnauzte Lily ihre Freundin Sarah an.  
Sie konnte Mimi nicht gleich mit anschreien, weil diese nach Geschichte der Zauberei, verschwunden war.  
„ Was meinst du denn?", fragte Sarah scheinheilig.  
„ Du weist ganz genau, was ich meine!!"  
„ Was...", begann Sarah aber sie lies es bleiben zu leugnen, als Lily ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengte und sie äußerst giftig ansah.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre ich jetzt schon längst tot umgefallen , dachte Sarah.  
Sie hatte ihre Freundin, noch nie so wütend erlebt.  
Nicht einmal, als die Marauders ihr in der dritten Klasse, die Haare grün gefärbt hatten; war sie so wütend gewesen, obwohl sie damals fast explodiert wäre.  
In diesem Moment, gesellte sich auch Mimi zu ihnen.  
„ Habt ihr allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass ihr damit durchkommt!", brüllte Lily weiter.  
„ Mit was denn?", fragte Mimi, die von der vorherigen Unterhaltung, nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
„ Fang du nicht auch noch an!!", keifte Lily  
„ Was ist hier denn los?", wollte Mimi wissen, die überhaupt nichts mehr checkte, und sah Sarah fragend an.  
„ Sie regt sich darüber auf, dass sie in Geschichte der Zauberei, neben James sitzen musste."Klärte Sarah sie endlich auf.  
„ Aber dafür können wir doch nichts.", setzte Mimi an.  
„ Ich bin nicht bescheuert!! Ich hab euren ach so unauffälligen Blickwechsel, doch mitbekommen! Gebt es endlich auf, mich mit Potter verkuppeln zu wollen!", schrie Lily  
  
Die Drei, konnten ihr Gespräch (eher ihre Schreierei) nicht fortsetzen, weil in diesem Moment Prof. Snyder erschien und die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete.  
Prof. Snyder war eine alte, übellaunige Hexe, die es liebte Schüler, vor allem Gryffindors zu schikanieren.  
Als die Klassenzimmertür offen war, strömten die Schüler in das Zimmer und seltsamerweise, musste sich Lily wieder neben James setzen und damit verschlechterte sich ihre Laune, nur noch mehr.   
  
„Wo warst du denn vorhin?", fragte Sarah Mimi, als sie nebeneinander Platz genommen hatten.  
„Ich hab versprochen nichts zu verraten!", antwortete Mimi, der James deutlich eingeschärft hatte, ja nichts zu sagen.  
Sarah sah es ein, dass ihre Freundin mit ihr nicht darüber reden wollte und lenkte sie mit einer Frage ab:  
„ Und was machen wir jetzt, wegen Lily?"  
„ Jetzt machen wir erst recht weiter! Irgendwann, wird sie uns dafür danken!"  
„ Das glaube ich irgendwie nicht. Vorhin, sah sie so aus, als ob sie uns auf der Stelle, umbringen wollte!", meinte Sarah besorgt.  
„ Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein und sie wird uns schon nicht umbringen!", meinte Mimi optimistisch.  
„ Na wenn du meinst."  
„ In meinem Unterricht, werden keine Privatgespräche geführt! VERSTANDEN!!", schrie Prof. Snyder „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
Den Rest der Stunde, verhielten sich die beiden lieber ruhig, sie hatten keine Lust, noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren oder gleich am ersten Tag Strafarbeiten zu bekommen.  
  
Den Zaubertränkeunterricht, überlebten die Gryffindors so halbwegs, sie hatten es sogar geschafft nur 30 Hauspunkte abgezogen zu bekommen.  
  
Beim Mittagessen, würdigte Lily Mimi und Sarah keines Blickes:  
Wie konnten die beiden es wagen, sich so in ihr Leben einzumischen!!   
Lily war wirklich stinksauer und ihre Laune, verschlechterte sich nur noch mehr, als sie auch später an diesem Tag, in allen Fächern, neben Potter sitzen musste.  
Und das Potter auch immer breit grinste, wenn sie sich neben ihn setzte, gab ihr den Rest.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm so eine Ohrfeige verpasst, dass im das Grinsen vom Gesicht, gewischt worden wäre.  
  
Am Ende des ersten Schultages, schleuderte Lily ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und lies sich ebenfalls darauf nieder.  
Doch als wenig später Mimi und Sarah den Raum betraten, stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Aber die beiden, machten ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie sie festhielten.  
„Bleib doch hier, wir wollen mit dir reden!"  
„ Ich will aber nicht mit euch reden!"mit diesen Worten riss Lily sich los und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als sie auf dem Gang vor dem Gryffindorturm stand, überlegte sie sich was sie jetzt tun könnte.  
Schließlich, entschloss sie sich ein Bad zu nehmen, dass half ihr immer, wenn sie wütend oder traurig war.  
  
„Minzblatt!", flüsterte sie vor dem Portrait von Daniel dem Dussligen und es klappte zur Seite.  
Lily trat ein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, dann sah sie sich um.  
  
Das Badezimmer war einfach riesig.  
An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Stränden und Palmen und das Badezimmer, sah selbst wie ein sonnenbeschienener Strand aus.   
Überall, lag weißer Sand und in der Mitte des Raumes, befand sich ein riesiges, ovales Schwimmbecken.  
  
Wow , dachte Lily, schon allein wegen diesem Badezimmer, lohnt es sich Schulsprecher zu sein.  
Gegen dieses Bad, war das der Vertrauensschüler winzig.  
Lilys Laune, besserte sich mit einem schlag, als sie die verschiedenen Wasserhähne, die sich an einer Seite des Beckens befanden, ausprobierte.  
  
Einer dieser Wasserhähne, spuckte blaues Wasser, das nach Lilien roch und riesige gelbe Schaumsterne aus.  
Wieder ein anderer, füllte das Becken mit rosa Seifenblasen.  
Lily probierte noch eine Weile die Wasserhähne aus, bis sie sich schließlich für einen entschied, der nach Rosen duftendes Wasser roch und kleine Schaumrosen in das Becken laufen lies.  
Sie zog sich schnell aus und lies sich in das Wasser gleiten.  
Als sie ein paar Bahnen geschwommen und getaucht war, trocknete sie sich ab und mit deutlich besserer Laune, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„ Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sarah, als Lily aus dem Raum gerauscht war.  
„ Ich habe keine Ahnung...", sagte Mimi ratlos „ Aber wir müssen den Plan beibehalten und wir dürfen sie jetzt, auf keinen Fall noch weiter reizen!"  
  
Bitte reviewt!!!

Hegdl Phönixfeder


	16. Tanzkurs und andere Kathastrophen

Hi hier bin ich auch schon wieder!!

GefallenerEngel: du wirst ja sehen ob sie es schaffen den Plan durchhalten !!!

TANZKURS UND ANDERE KATHASTROPHEN!  
  
Beim Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, holte Lily ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, der Schulsprecher.  
Dort würde sie, ohne durch Mimi und Sarah weiter belästigt zu werden, in Ruhe lernen können.  
Als sie gerade mit ihren Hausaufgaben begonnen hatte, betrat James den Raum.  
Lily, stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, sie hatte keine Lust, jetzt mit James zu reden.  
Sie wollte mit ihrem Frust, einfach nur noch alleine sein!  
  
James stand immer noch in dem Portrait Loch, als Lily auf in zu steuerte, um den Raum zu verlassen.  
Er konnte sie nur anstarren; sie war so wunderschön heute.  
Ihr immer noch nasses Haar, hing knapp über die Hüfte und hatte jetzt, einen fast schwarzen Farbton. Ihre Augen leuchteten, wahrscheinlich immer noch vor Wut, auf ihre Freundinnen.  
Als sie an ihm vorbei wollte, sagte er leise:  
„ Mimi und Sarah suchen dich überall...", er stockte und sie sah zu ihm auf.  
Ihre Augen waren so wunderschön; jetzt konnte er darin lesen, dass sie traurig und verletzt war...  
Da konnte er nicht anders, er musste sie einfach küssen und er war ganz erstaut, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte...  
  
„Lily, ich hab dich überall gesucht!"Sarah stockte und rieb sich die Augen während Lily und James erstarrten.  
Als Sarah, sich auf die Suche nach Lily gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich nie träumen lassen, sie so vorzufinden; vollkommen verwirrt, lehnte sie sich, an das immer noch offne Portraitloch an.  
James war gerade dabei Lily zu küssen, sie musste träumen.  
„Stör ich euch vielleicht gerade?", fragte sie, als sie wieder etwas Fassung gewonnen hatte.  
  
In diesem Moment, fiel die Starre von Lily und sie verpasste James, eine schallende Ohrfeige, dann drängte sie sich an Sarah und James vorbei und lief hastig nach draussen.  
Als Lily sich unter einen alten Baum der beim See stand gesetzt hatte, dachte sie nach.  
  
Was um Himmels Willen, ist in meinem Hirn durchgebrannt?  
Wie komme ich dazu Potter zu küssen?  
Der Kuss, von James hat mir doch eigentlich gefallen und in letzter Zeit, ist er auch ziemlich nett...HALT!STOPP!  
Lily unterbrach ihre Gedanken.  
1. schärfe ich mir ein, er heisst Potter und nicht James.  
2. Ich war heute einfach viel zu sehr durch den Wind, ich hatte einfach keine Kontrolle mehr über mich und  
3. Potter kann nicht nett sein. Es macht ihm ja einen riesen Spaß, Erstklässer zu triezen und sich mindestens 1 mal am Tag, mit irgendwelchen Slytherins zu duellieren.  
Aber , dachte sie dann, in letzter Zeit, hat er die Erstklässer, sogar in Ruhe gelassen und...  
  
Ihre Gedanken, gingen irgendwie immer in die falsche Richtung! Schließlich, lies sie es einfach bleiben über James nachzudenken, denn am Ende, müsste sie vielleicht sogar zugeben, dass er gar nicht so schlimm war und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall!  
  
Sarah und James, standen immer noch unbewegt bei dem Portraitloch, schließlich rieb sich James seine Wange, wo man deutlich den Abdruck von Lilys Hand erkennen konnte und Sarah starrte ihn fragend an.  
„ Ok, ich versuche jetzt besser, nicht das alles zu kapieren, ich muss mich erst, von dem Schock erholen!", mit diesen Worten drehte Sarah sich um und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
  
„ Sie haben WAS?"Mimi konnte es nicht fassen.  
Soeben, hatte Sarah ihr von dem Kuss erzählt und ihre Freundin war genauso perplex wie sie.  
„Und wo ist Lily hin?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sie ist einfach an uns vorbeigerannt und in Richtung Eingangshalle verschwunden.", antwortete Sarah.  
„Wir sollten sie vielleicht mal suchen...", begann Sarah nach einiger Zeit.  
„Wenn du Lust hast zu sterben, so sauer wie die auf uns ist, wäre sie glatt dazu fähig, uns in Stücke zu zerfetzten!", unterbrach Mimi sie.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends, kam Lily zurück und verschwand wortlos, im Schlafsaal.  
Sarah lief ihr nach, doch als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, stellte sie sich einfach schlafend.  
Mit einem Seufzen, drehte Sarah sich um und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„ Sarah, ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte Mimi, so gegen Mitternacht zu Sarah und machte sich daran, hastig auf zu stehen.  
„Wohin gehst du denn?", wollte Sarah wissen.  
„ Ich darf es nicht sagen!", mit diesen Worten, drehte Mimi sich um und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.  
Wenig später, verlies auch James den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch das Portraitloch.  
Was hatten die beiden vor? James verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum selten in der Nacht, ohne die Marauders und Mimi, nahm sie und Lily auch immer zu ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen, durch Hogwarts mit.  
Sarah, war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass James und Mimi, sich irgendwo heimlich trafen .  
Aber warum? Die Beiden, waren doch im geheimen kein Paar! Oder? Sarah war sich nicht sicher, aber schließlich beruhigte sie sich. James, hatte seit Jahren nur noch Augen für Lily und würde sich nie, in eine Beziehung mit ihrer Freundin einlassen und außerdem, verfolgte Mimi immer noch den Plan, James und Lily zusammen zu bringen.  
Aber sie würde ihre Freundin, morgen trotzdem mal ausfragen. Nur zur Sicherheit...  
  
Mimi, hatte sich mit James im Pokalzimmer verabredet. Sie wusste, dass es noch ziemlich früh dafür war, mit dem Kurs an zu fangen; der Ball war schließlich erst in drei Monaten und noch nicht einmal offiziell bekannt gegeben, doch Mimi wollte wissen, wie gut sich James beim tanzen anstellte, um dann zu sehen, wie oft sie in der Woche üben mussten.  
  
Als Mimi beim Pokalzimmer ankam, wurde sie bereits von James erwartet.  
„ Wie hast du es geschafft, vor mir hier zu sein!", schnaufte Mimi schwer. Sie war den ganzen Weg zum Pokalzimmer gerannt, um schnell voran zu kommen und somit nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
„ Ich hab eine Abkürzung benutzt!", antwortete James lässig.  
  
„Ok, dann fangen wir mal an!", sagte Mimi nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause.  
„ Mit was, könnten wir anfangen? Vielleicht mit was klassischem, wie wär's mit Walzer?  
James sagte gar nichts mehr, er sah aus, als ob man ihn, zur Schlachtbank führen würde, als Mimi keine Antwort erhielt, zog sie ihn einfach in die Mitte des Raumes und begann seinen linken Arm, um ihre Taille zu legen. Während sie seine rechte Hand, in ihre nahm und begann ihn zu führen.  
„ Also der Takt ist: eins, zwei, drei...eins, zwei, drei..  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wachten James und Mimi beide vollkommen gerädert auf.  
Mimi hatte feststellen müssen, dass James eine totale Niete im tanzen war , er war ihr ständig auf die Füße getreten und jetzt glaubte Mimi, dass ihre Zehen, nie mehr abschwellen würden.  
Sie hatte immer wieder darauf bestanden, den Tanz noch einmal zu wiederholen, weil sie hoffte wenigsten einen kleinen Erfolg zu erzielen; doch Fehlanzeige!  
Mimi, wollte heute, gleich einen Zauberspruch in der Bibiothek nachschlagen, der James Tanztalent vielleicht erhöhen könnte.  
Ansonsten, konnte sie es entweder aufgeben oder Kissen an ihre Füße binden....  
  
Und jetzt reviewt bitte! ganzliebguck


	17. Unklarheiten

Hi

Schon gibt es extra für euch ein neues chap!!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!

UNKLARHEITEN  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, nahm Sarah sich vor, mit Mimi wegen James zu sprechen.  
„ Mimi, ich muss mal mit dir reden!", sagte sie, nach dem Frühstück zu ihrer Freundin.  
„ Was ist denn? Ich muss heute, auch noch gleich zum Quidditchtraining. Warum, muss dieser verdammte Potter, das Training schon für den ersten Samstag, im neuen Schuljahr ansetzten?!"  
„ Ich weiß! Ich wollte mit dir, über gestern reden!", sagte Sarah.  
„ Über Lily, haben wir doch schon geredet.", meinte Mimi.  
„ Es geht nicht um Lily, sondern um dich!", platzte Sarah geradewegs heraus.  
„ Was! Wieso um mich!", wollte Mimi wissen.  
„ Wegen gestern."  
„ Was war gestern denn?", fragte Mimi scheinheilig.  
„ Meinst du mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass kurz nachdem du verschwunden bist, James auch gegangen ist!"  
„ Nein."Mimi log immer weiter.  
„ Mimi, sei ehrlich. Hast du was mit James?"In diesem Moment konnte Mimi sich nicht mehr halten und bekam einen Lachkrampf.  
„ Ich und James! Nie im Leben! Er zermatscht mir höchstens die Füße!"Sarah starrte ihre Freundin fragend an 'Füße zermatschen', was sollte das heiße.  
Aber bevor Sarah sie fragen konnte, sagte Mimi:  
" Also, ich muss jetzt echt los, also bis später!"und verschwand mitsamt ihrem Besen (ein Sauberwisch 3) in Richtung Quidditschfeld.  
  
„Hi Lil!", sagte Sarah wenig später zu Lily, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Lily bei dem schwarzen Brett vorfand.  
Sie versuchte gerade krampfhaft ein großes Plakat daran aufzuhängen, doch es fiel immer wieder herunter.  
„ Hi!", antwortete Lily etwas abweisend. Sie war über die Sitzplatzsache, immer noch nicht ganz hinweg.  
„ Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Sarah in ihrer freundlichen Art.  
Lily wollte schon ablehnen, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich etwas kindisch benahm und sagte:  
„ Wenn du es schaffst!"  
Sarah, die um einiges größer war als Lily, hängte das Plakat mit Leichtigkeit auf.  
„ Hör mal Lily. Mir und Mimi tut es echt leid, wie haben echt kein Recht uns in dein leben so einzumischen.", sagte sie dann.  
„ Schon gut, jetzt können wir daran auch nichts mehr ändern.", antwortete Lily.  
  
Jetzt warf Sarah erst einmal einen Blick auf das Plakat, dass sie aufgehängt hatte. Darauf stand in großen Lettern, dass dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden würde, zu dem alle 4., 5., 6. und 7. Klässler gehen dürften.  
  
„ Das ist ja cool!", sagte Sarah.  
„ Ich hoffe nur, ich finde einen Tanzpartner!", antwortete Lily.  
„ Du findest sicher einen, ich kenne da auch jemanden, der sich darum reißen würde, mit dir zu tanzen!", grinste sarah.  
„ Hör mir bloß mit Potter auf! Aber mit wem willst du hingehen?", fragte Lily.  
„ Ich weiß nicht...."  
„ Wie wärs mit Sirius?", unterbrach sie Lily.  
Sie hatte das Gespräch über Sirius im Hogwartsexpress auf keinen Fall vergessen.  
Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, ging das Portraitloch auf und eine vollkommen fertige Mimi, betrat schnaufend den Raum.  
„ Hi", sagte sie noch schnell, bevor sie im Schlafsaal verschwand.  
„ Das muss anscheinend ein sehr entspanntes Training gewesen sein!", lachte Sarah.  
  
Nach und nach, trudelte das Quidditchteam der Gryffindores ein und einer, sah fertiger aus, als der andere, nur James, marschierte gut gelaunt hinter ihnen her.  
Als Sirius an ihnen vorbei lief, glaubte Lily zu hören, dass er etwas von wegen Folter vor sich hinmurmelte.  
  
Als Mimi wieder zurückkam, lief sie etwas seltsam und ihre beiden Freundinnen, sahen sie besorgt an.  
„Was ist denn mit deinen Füßen los?", wollte Sarah wissen.  
„ Die sind nur etwas angeschwollen!", antwortete sie und sah anklagend zu James.  
„ Dann geh doch in den Krankenflügel!", sagte Lily.  
„ Ich glaube, dass werde ich auch machen. Also, bis dann!", rief Mimi noch bevor sie verschwand.  
„ Sarah, würdest du vielleicht mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen?", fragte er nahe zu schüchtern.  
Lily konnte sich das Lachen fast nicht mehr verkneifen: Sirius der Mädchenschwarm, der immer absolut selbstsicher war, traute sich nicht Sarah zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball ginge.  
„ Ja klar!", antwortete Sarah und warf Lily, die krampfhaft versuchte nicht loszulachen, einen strafenden Blick zu.  
„ Gut!", sagte Sirius strahlend und verschwand wieder zu den Marauders, da konnte Lily sich nicht mehr halten, sie prustete laut los.  
Als Sarah sie verständnislos an sah, musste sie noch lauter lachen.  
„ Was ist denn so witzig?"  
„ Nichts nichts!", sagte Lily schnell.  
  
Sarah wollte sie gerade noch einmal fragen, als Mimi den Raum wieder betrat.  
„ Und, wie geht es deinen Füßen jetzt?", fragte Lily schnell um Sarah abzulenken.  
„ Wie du siehst, sind sie wieder heil!", antwortete Mimi.  
„ Aber Sarah, warum strahlst du denn so?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
Sarah, die seit Sirius sie gefragt hatte, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte antwortete:  
„ Sirius, hat gerade gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe!"  
„ Cool", antwortete Mimi „ Ich muss jetzt noch Mal, in die Bib.", sagte sie dann hastig.  
„ Sollen wir dich begleiten?"  
„ Nein, dass schaffe ich schon alleine!", sagte Mimi und verschwand.  
Sarah und Lily sahen sich nur fragend an.  
  
Mimi machte sich auf den Weg, zur Bibliothek. Wenn sie bis zur nächsten Tanzstunde, keinen passenden Zauber gefunden hatte, konnte sie ihre Füße beerdigen!!  
Sie konnte ja nicht jede Woche, mit angeschwollen Füßen zu Madam Pomfrey rennen!  
  
Als sie bei der Bibliothek angekommen war, stellte sich ihr ein neues Problem:  
Wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen?  
Sie entschied sich dafür, einfach durch die Reihen zu gehen und bei viel versprechenden Büchern halt zu machen.  
Eine Weile, ging sie so durch die Regale, bis sie ein Buch mit dem Titel „ So verbessern sie ihre Talente mit Magie"fand. Genau das, was ich brauche .  
Sie hatte gerade das Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches aufgeschlagen, als Remus sie aus der Lektüre rieß, in dem er:  
„ Ähm...Mimi, hast du schon einen Tanzpartner für den Weihnachtsball?"fragte.  
„ Nein.", antwortete Mimi schlicht und sah ihn mit Interesse an.  
„ Würdest du dann mit mir hingehen?"  
„ Aber natürlich!", antwortete Mimi gleich.  
Remus lächelte und sagte dann:  
„ Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt zu den anderen zurück."  
„ Also, ciao!", sagte Mimi und Remus verschwand.  
Hoffentlich tanzt er nicht so schlecht, wie James , dachte Mimi und machte sich erneut an ihre Lektüre. Im Inhaltsverzeichnis stand folgendes:  
  
1. Vorwort S.7  
  
2. Die Anwendung der Magie S.11  
3. Die Dosierung der Magie  
4. Verbesserungsfähige Talente in :  
1. der Intelligenz S. 20  
2. der Kunst S.80  
3. im sportlichen S.160  
  
Mimi schlug das richtige Kapitel auf und fand ziemlich schnell, den richtigen Zauber, den sie sich hastig notierte. Dann, stellte sie das Buch zurück und ging zum Gryffindoreturm, um ihren Freundinnen von der Verabredung zu erzählen.  
  
„ Hi Sarah! Hi Lily!", rief Mimi ihren Freundinnen entgegen, als sie den Turm betrat.  
„ Warum bist du auf einmal so fröhlich?"  
„ Remus hat mich gerade gefragt, ob ich mit ihm, zum Ball gehe!", sagte sie aufgeregt.  
„ Cool, jetzt fehlst nur noch du Lily. Dann, sind wir alle verabredet!", sagte Sarah und wie gerufen, kam James her und fragte:  
„ Lily, gehst du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball?"  
„ Niemals, mir reicht es schon, dass ich ihn mit dir eröffnen muss!", sagte Lily.  
James zog nur beleidigt ab

Und das beste zu letzt!!

Mystical Harmonie:

Danke für dein review!! keks rüberschieb

Miss Shirley Blythe:

In irgendwas muss James ja eine Niete sein! Mir tut nur Mimi leid!!

Gefallener Engel:

Ich glaube James wird dir im laufe der story noch öfters leid tun!!  
  
UND JETZT BITTE REVIEWEN!!


	18. Wieder gesund

Hi

Hier bin ich mal wieder!Viel Spaß beim lesen des neuen chaps!

Wieder gesund  
  
Mrs. Leaf durfte das St. Mungo heut endlich wieder verlassen, sie war jetzt zwei Monate in Behandlung gewesen und freute sich riesig darauf, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen.  
Nachdem sie all ihr Zeug, dass sich in den Monaten in dem Zimmer verstreut hatte, eingepackt hatte setzte sich ein letztes Mal auf ihr Bett und dachte nach.  
Bei dem Angriff, hatte sie wirklich riesiges Glück gehabt, wenn ihr Mann, die Potters und Sirius nicht gekommen wären, würde sie jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr leben.  
Und das schlimmste war, dass sie genau wusste, warum sie angegriffen worden war.  
Sie war nämlich...  
  
„ Hallo Schatz! Wie geht es dir!", mit diesen Worten, holte Mr. Leaf seine Frau aus ihren Gedanken.  
„ Danke, es geht mir wieder gut und ich freue mich schon darauf, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen!"  
  
Außer James, hatte Lily bisher niemanden gefragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen wolle und Sarah, Mimi und die Marauders wussten ganz genau, warum:  
Er hatte allen klar gemacht, dass Lily seine Tanzpartnerin war und keiner traute sich, dem für seine Flüche bekannten, Gryffindore zu widersetzen.  
Mimi und Sarah, hielten es für besser, Lily nichts davon zu erzählen, denn sie waren sich sicher, dass sie gleich an die Decke gehen würde.  
Sarah und Mimi freuten sich natürlich schon riesig, auf den Weihnachtsball und diskutierten hundert Mal am Tag, ihre Garderobe durch.  
Lily konnte es schon nicht mehr hören.  
  
Doch dann, kam ein Ereignis in Sicht, dass den Weihnachtsball, erst mal in den Hintergrund stellte:  
Das erste Quidditschspiel der Saison; Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, sollte am nächsten Samstag stattfinden.  
James, trainierte noch härter als sonst, mit dem Gryffindoreteam, denn er hatte vor, dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditchpokal gewinnen.  
Mimi, kam nach den Trainingsstunden immer fertig zurück und ihre Freundinen mussten immer laut loslachen, wenn Mimi anfing, über diesen „Sklaventreiber", zu lästern.  
Am Morgen des Quidditchspiels, war Mimi schon bei Sonnenaufgang wach und trippelte nervös im Schlafsaal der Mädchen herum.  
„ Mimi! Du machst mich wahnsinnig, indem du hier die ganze Zeit herumtigerst!", brüllte Lily, als es ihr zu viel wurde, dass Mimi andauernd zwischen ihrem und Sarahs Bett auf und ab ging.  
  
Später beim Frühstück, saß das ganze Gryffindoreteam schweigend da und keiner des Teams ( bis auf Sirius natürlich) rührte einen bissen an.  
„ Mimi, jetzt ess doch was!", versuchte Sarah ihre Freundin zu ermutigen.  
„ Nein, ich habe echt keinen Hunger!", murmelte Mimi zurück.  
15 Minuten später, machte sich das Team auf den Weg in die Umkleide.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit beschlossen auch Sarah und Lily zum Spielfeld zu gehen, um sich gute Plätze zu sichern.  
  
Ich weiß es ist sehr kurz aber ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir trotzdem!

Ps: Vielen Dank an Mystical Harmonie und Gefallener Engel knuddal


	19. Das Quidditchspiel

Da ihr so schnell reviewt habt geht's heute gleich mit dem Quidditchspiel weiter!!

Truemmerlotte:

Bald? Wohl eher nicht, das kommt später!!

GefallenerEngel:

Hier hast du auch schon das neue chap!!!

DAS QUIDDITSCHSPIEL  
  
Endlich war es soweit:  
Mimi marschierte mit dem Team der Gryffindores auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes, wo das Team der Ravenclaws sich schon aufgestellt hatte.  
Während sie nach vorne marschierten, rief der Stadionssprecher ( ein 6. Klässler aus Gryffindore ) ihre Namen:  
„ Und hier kommt das Team aus Gryffindore, dass wie wir wissen, das beste Team seit langen ist...."  
„Hill !", fauchte Mrs. McGonagall, die genau überwachte was er sagte, ihn an.  
„ Schon gut! Also im Gryffindoreteam wären: Potter, Black, Smith, die, wenn ich das Mal sagen darf einen echt bezaubernden Hintern hat..."  
„ Hill!"  
„ Jaja, dann hätten wir da noch Sander, Fielding und Barnes!"  
Mimis Nervosität hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, sie musste sich stark zusammen reissen, um nicht auf einmal loszuzittern. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr zu, was um sie herum geschah.  
In der Umkleidekabine, hatte James ihnen noch einmal die ganze Taktik vor geplappert und ihnen noch einmal eingeschärft, dass sie den Quidditschpokal gewinnen mussten, weil sie ja das beste Team seit langen waren.  
Das James erwartete, dass sie gewannen, linderte Mimis Nervosität nicht gerade.  
  
„ Kapitäne reicht euch die Hände!", wies Mme. Hooch, die neue Fluglehrerin, James Potter und Aulus Nolan an. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und bestiegen dann, zusammen mit ihren Teams, die Besen.  
Auf Mme. Hoochs Pfiff, stießen sie sich alle gleichzeitig vom Boden ab und stiegen sofort hoch über den Tribünen auf.  
Wie immer verschwand Mimis Nervosität ganz, als sie in der Luft war und in weiten Kreisen, über das Spielfeld flog. Die Luft war ihr Element.  
Mimi spürte unendliche Freiheit in sich und ihre Gedanken wären fast abgedriftet, wenn Hill nicht in diesem Moment:  
„ Und Ravenclaw ist im Quaffelbesitz!", gesagt hätte.  
Sofort schnellte Mimi auf Lawrence, der Ravenclawjäger der den Quaffel hatte, zu.  
Kurz bevor er zum Wurf durch die Torringe ansetzte, schaffte Mimi es ihn abzublocken.  
Lawrence verlor den Quaffel, den Sirius mit Leichtigkeit wieder auffing, doch da, schoss schon ein Klatscher mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.  
Sirius sah in gerade noch rechtzeitig aus den Augenwinkeln, um ihm mit einer geschickten faultierrolle zu entgehen. Anstatt ihm, traf der Klatscher jetzt einen ahnungslosen Ravenclaw.  
  
Währendessen, beobachtete James das alles von hoch oben. Er war mit dem Spiel seines Teams zufrieden und hielt jetzt gespannt Aussicht, nach dem goldenen Schnatz.  
( Der Schnatz brachte dem Team des Suchers 150 Punkte ein, was eigentlich fast immer bedeutete, dass das Team des Suchers, der den Schnatz fing gewann. )  
  
Inzwischen hatte Mimi es geschafft den Quaffel zu ergattern und jetzt schoss sie damit auf die Torringe der Ravenclaws zu. Zur Zeit, stand es 10 :10, doch Mimi hatte vor, ihren Vorsprung noch weiter auszubauen.  
Doch als sie dort ankam, hatten sich die drei Ravenclawjäger vor ihr aufgebaut und außerdem hatten es auch beide Treiber der gegnerischen Mannschaft, auf sie abgesehen: zwei Klatscher rasten blitzschnell aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf sie zu.  
Ihr blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten:  
Sie konnte entweder den Quaffel aufgeben oder in zu Fielding zu passen, die erwartungsvoll etwas hinter den Ravenclaws, die sie umzingelten, flog.  
In der Letzten Sekunde, bevor der Klatscher sie erreichte, warf sie der Jägerin den Quaffel zu und tauchte blitzschnell unter den Klatschern ab.  
Fielding warf den Quaffel schnell weiter zu Sirius, dem es mit bravour gelang ihn durch den mittleren Torring der Ravenclaws zu befördern.  
„ 10 Punkte für Gryffindor !", gellte Hills Stimme über das spielfeld. Mimi die sich gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war, dass er und das Publikum auch noch da waren, schreckte hoch.  
„ Es sieht aus, als ob die beiden Sucher den Schnatz gesichtet hätten!"  
Und tatsächlich: James und Dave machten sich im Sturzflug auf den weg nach unten, wo der kleine geflügelte Ball knapp, über dem Boden schwebte.  
James hatte den Schnatz fast erreicht, wenn nicht ein gegnerischer Treiber einen Klatscher auf ihn angesetzt hätte.  
James wurde so hart getroffen, dass im die Luft aus den Lungen wich. Sein Besen stellte sich quer und damit blockierte er den anderen Sucher, der nun in einem großen Bogen, um ihn herum fliegen musste.  
  
Im Publikum schauten Sarah und Lily, entsetzt zu James.  
Bitte, lass nichts ernstes passiert sein, hoffte Lily und krallte sich an Sarah fest.  
Als Sarah bemerkte warum Lily sich an sie klammerte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
Das ist doch mal ein echter Fortschritt! Sie macht sich Sorgen um James , dachte Sarah.  
  
Auf dem Quidditschfeld, hatte James sich gerade noch auf dem Besen halten können, jetzt machte er sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach oben, um das Spielfeld weiter im Auge zu behalten, denn der Schnatz war in diesem ganzen Tumult natürlich wieder verschwunden.  
  
Lily bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich an Sarah gekrallt hatte, sie lies sofort los und errötete sofort, als Sarah sie wissend anlächelte.  
  
Der Klatscher der James getroffen hatte, blieb nicht ungerächt.  
Ein Treiber der Gryffindores hatte einen Klatscher mit solcher Wucht auf einen Treiber der Ravenclaws geschleudert, so dass dieser vom Besen flog.  
Doch der Treiber, konnte sich zum Glück der Ravenclaws, wieder aufrappeln und auf den Besen setzten. Somit ging das Spiel auch gleich weiter.  
  
Sirius hatte mal wieder den Quaffel gefangen; er warf ihn Mimi zu, die näher bei den Torringen war als er. Sie fing ihn schnell auf und warf ihn geschickt an Alexander vorbei.  
  
„ TOOOR für Gryffindore!"Hill war vollkommen aus dem Häusschen!  
Die Gryffindores jubelten laut auf. Sie hatten dieses Jahr, echt mal wieder ein spitzen Team.  
Inzwischen führten sie schon 70 zu 20.  
  
Wieder sah James den Schnatz, der langsam die Torringe der Ravenclaws umflog.  
Sales war viel näher an ihm dran, aber er hatte ihn anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt.  
James flog sehr darauf bedacht nur nicht auffallend zu sein, auf die Torstangen zu, wenn Sales den Schnatz jetzt entdecken würde, hätte er keine Chance mehr ihn vor seinem Gegner zu fangen.  
Alles ging glatt bis Hill, als er kurz vor Sales war, laut schrie :  
„Ist da etwa der Schnatz?"  
Sofort erblickte Sales den Schnatz und Schoss auf ihn zu und James der Hill in Gedanken umbrachte und folterte, flog ihm so schnell wie möglich nach.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch, Sales auf zuholen und sie erreichten gleichzeitig den Schnatz.  
James streckte sich auf seinem Besen aus und näherte sich mit seiner Hand dem Schnatz.  
Er spürte, dass genau das auch Sales neben ihm tat.  
Es würde knapp werden!  
  
Im Publikum und auf dem Spielfeld war es vollkommen ruhig geworden.  
Sirius hielt gerade den Quaffel in der Hand, machte aber absolut keine Anstalten, mit ihm ein Tor zu schiessen; er und alle anderen Spieler sahen gebannt auf die beiden Sucher, die mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit dem Schnatz hinterher jagten.  
  
James streckte seine Hand noch weiter aus und endlich ergriff er den kleinen geflügelten Ball, kurz bevor Sales nach ihm griff.  
Dann zog er seinen Besen hoch und umkreiste mit dem Schnatz in der ausgestreckten Faust, das ganze Spielfeld.  
Alle Gryffindores jubelten und Hill rief :  
„ Und Gryffindore hat mit 220:20 gewonnen!"  
  
Sarah und Lily machten sich gleich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden und Duschen um dort, wie viele andere Gryffindores, auf ihr glorreiches Team zu warten.  
Lily hoffte, dass das Team bald herauskommen würde, denn die Blicke mit denen Sarah sie bedachte waren echt nicht mehr aushaltbar.  
Endlich tauchte das Team auf!  
Die Spieler wurden sofort auf die Schultern von ein Paar Gryffindores gesetzt, die sie in einem langen Zug zum Gryffindoreturm Brachten, wo sie eine große Party innerhalb kürzester Zeit vorbereitet hatten.  
  
„ Das Spiel war echt super!", sagten Lily und Sarah später zu der freudestrahlenden Mimi  
  
BITTE REVIEWT JETZT!!!!


	20. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

HI, hier bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen chap für euch!

Aber erst mal danke für eure reviews!!

GefallenerEngel: Für euch beeile ich mich doch immer gerne mit dem nächsten chap!!

Seidenschnabel:Ich habe wirklich nicht vor euch umzubringen ( wer liest denn dann noch den Schrott den ich fabrizier!!), deshalb gibt es jetzt ein neues cha

Miss Shirley-Blythe:So langsam bemerkt es Lily eben...

Lily-doro schnabel: Freut mich, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt! keks rüberschieb

Josephine-19 : Jetzt hast du ja doch noch geschafft sie zu lesen! Freut mich wirklich sehr dass sie dir so gefällt zu Boden knuddel

Und jetzt kommen wir endlich zu dem chap! Viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst bitte nicht zu reviewen!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
Lily wurde von der Musik einer Querflöte und einem lauten Gesang geweckt.  
Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug bemerkte sie, dass sich ihre beiden Freundinnen über ihr Bett gebeugt hatten.  
Mimi spielte „Happy Birthday"auf ihrer Querflöte, während Sarah dazu so laut sang, dass Lily schwören könnte, dass der ganze Gryffindorturm davon wach werden würde.  
„ Happy Birthday dear Lily, happy Birthday to you!"  
Endlich erstarben die Musik und der Gesang und Lily drehte sich leise brummelnd auf den Bauch und machte anstalten wieder einzuschlafen.  
„ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Lil!", sagten jetzt beide und Sarah zog ihr die Bettdecke weg.  
„ Lasst mich doch wenigstens an meinen Geburtstag, etwas länger schlafen!", grummelte Lily, die ein unglaublicher Morgenmuffel war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen, die eigentlich fast immer hyper-aktiv waren.  
„ Ahm...nur mal so, wir haben dich länger als sonst schlafen lassen...", begann Sarah  
„ Nämlich eine ganze Minute!", beendete Mimi den satz ihrer Freundin.  
„ Witzig!", murmelte Lily, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr gemeinsames Bad machte.  
  
Wenig später, saßen sie in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück.  
Lily hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als die Marauder den Gryffindortisch erreichten und Lily alle einzeln gratulierten.  
Als Sirius Lily seine Hand geben wollte, wurde sie misstrauisch.  
Bei ihrem letzten Geburtstag, hatte er eine eklige grüne Masse auf der Handinnenfläche gehabt und als Lily sie schüttelte, war die seltsame Masse auf sie über gegangen.  
Sie hatte sich damals den ganzen Tag damit abgemüht, das Zeug wieder abzukriegen, doch es hatte nichts gebracht.  
Schließlich hatte Mimi Sirius mit ihrem Zauberstab so lange bedroht, bis er ihr das Gegenmittel für das Schleimzeug gesagt hatte.  
  
„ Ach komm, ich bin nicht so einfallslos, dass ich den selben Scherz zehnmal wieder holen muss!"Sirius schien irgendwie Lilys Gedanken gelesen zu haben.  
Immer noch misstrauisch nahm sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie, doch in dem Moment indem sie sie wieder loslassen wollte, traf sie ein Stromschlag in der Hand.  
„ Sirius Black, kannst du nicht einmal deine blöden Scherze sein lassen!", jammerte sie, während sie ihre schmerzende Hand rieb.  
„ Warum sollte ich?", fragte Sirius.  
Lily ersparte sich die Antwort. Sie wusste ja, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde, stattdessen wandte sie sich nun einem Toastbrot zu.  
„ Alles Gute!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr.  
Lily sah auf. Neben ihr, stand December Greenwell, eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw.  
Sie schüttelte sofort Lilys Hand.  
Lily mochte December. Sie wirkte immer irgendwie etwas mystisch, mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren, der blassen Haut und den dunkelvioletten Augen, die immer so geheimnisvoll glitzerten.  
„ Danke, ich muss dir auch noch nachträglich gratulieren, du hattest doch im Sommer Geburtstag!", sagte Lily dann.  
December nickte und ging zurück zum Ravenclawtisch.  
  
" Wir kommen gleich zu spät!", schrie Sarah auf.  
„ Und wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke!", setzte Lily hinzu.  
Mimi Lily, Sarah und die Marauder, die wie immer zu spät waren, machten sich rennend auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.  
Während Lily so schnell rannte wie sie konnte, dachte sie:  
Warum muss ich ausgerechnet an meinem Geburtstag in den ersten beiden Stunden, Zaubertränke haben?  
Sie kamen sogar noch rechtzeitig an. Alle Slytherins und Gryffindors waren schon da, aber von Prof. Snyders war Gott sei dank noch nicht zu sehen.  
„ Puh, noch einmal Glück gehabt!", sagte Mimi, während sie wie die Marauder, Lily und Sarah völlig außer Atem an der Kerkerwand lehnte.  
  
Gerade als die Slytherins sich zu einem schauerlichen Geburtstagslied für Lily anstimmten, erschien Prof. Snyder, die heute Mal wieder besonders schlechte Laune zu haben schien.  
Nachdem die alte Hexe das Klassenzimmer, mittels eines Passworts geöffnet hatte, strömten die Schüler herein.  
  
„ Du hast aber auch besonders viel Glück!", meinte Sarah während sich die ganze Klasse mehr oder weniger freiwillig in das Klassenzimmer schob zu Lily.  
„ Wieso?", fragte sie erstaunt zurück.  
„ Na ja, ich denke, dass Prof. Snyder dir liebend gern, zur Feier deines Geburtstages, eine Strafarbeit aufbrummt, so wie sie es immer mit Gryffindors macht, vor allem mit denen, die nicht reinblütig oder halbblütig sind!", erinnerte sie Sarah.  
„ Die Ansichten dieser altersschwachen Schachtel, sind wirklich schon seit Jahrhunderten überholt!"  
„ Stimmt.", murmelte Lily zurück „ Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich versuche einfach unauffällig zu bleiben."Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auf ihren Platz und lies sich dort angekommen neben James plumpsen.


	21. Die Hölle auf Erden

Die Hölle auf Erden  
  
„ Wie ich ihnen in der letzten Stunde schon angedeutet habe, werden wir in ihrem UTZ-Jahr die komplexeren Zaubertränke durchnehmen. Und jeder der vorhat in meinem Unterricht Schabernack zu treiben, wird unverzüglich aus diesem Kurs fliegen, damit das klar ist!"  
  
Prof. Snyder schaute, auf der Suche nach möglichen Opfern (die natürlich aus Gryffindor sein mussten), durch die Reihen, (wobei sie Sirius und James besonders lang und warnend ansah),doch keiner der Schüler verzog nur eine Miene.  
  
Also sprach sie weiter:  
  
„ Jeder, der schon in den ZAG-Prüfungen etwas anderes als „Ohnegleichen" hatte, kann gleich aus diesem Klassenzimmer verschwinden, denn die Zaubertränke die sie jetzt brauen werden, haben nichts mehr mit den einfachen, der niedrigeren Jahrgänge zu tun."  
  
Einige Schüler packten ihre Sachen und verschwanden aus dem Raum.  
  
Ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über Prof. Snyders Gesicht; sie liebte es, wenn Schüler nach ihrer Rede aus dem Raum stürzten.  
  
Sie starrte noch einmal jeden Gryffindor einzeln an, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar würden aus dem Raum rennen, doch sie wurde enttäuscht: Keiner verlies mehr den Raum.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie ein passendes Opfer gefunden: Lily  
  
„ Mal sehen, ob sie sich etwas aus dem vergangenen Jahr gemerkt haben, Miss Evans!", sie spuckte Lilys Namen regelrecht aus und Lily zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
„ Was passiert, wenn ich Knöterich und Wolfwurz mische und die beiden Zutaten eine Stunde auf schwachen Feuer schmoren lasse?" Prof. Snyder sah Lily herausfordernd an.  
  
Lily durchforstete ihr Gehirn krampfhaft nach der Antwort, doch sie fand sie nicht. Irgendwie schien sie unter dem fiesen Blick der Zaubertränkelehrerin alles vergessen zu haben, was sie bisher in ihrer ganzen Hogwarts-Laufbahn gelernt hatte.  
  
Prof. Snyder grinste hämisch.  
  
„ Da haben sie aber nicht besonders gut aufgepasst!", ein grausames Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel "Nun gut, ich gebe ihnen noch eine Chance.  
  
Geben sie mir einen anderen Namen, für das Hilanuskraut!"  
  
Lily wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser, sie hatte keine Ahnung.  
  
Neben ihr startete James einen kläglichen Versuch ihr einzusagen, doch die strenge Professorin ertappte ihn sofort und unter ihrem hasserfüllten Blick, schien James sehr zur belustigung der Slytherins, zu schrumpfen.  
  
„ Und ich warte!"Prof. Snyder wandte sich wieder an Lily, die immer noch völlig ratlos war.  
  
„ Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„ An ihrer Stelle, würde ich diesen Kurs sofort verlassen, denn wenn sie nicht einmal diese einfachen Fragen beantworten können, haben sie hier echt nichts verloren!"  
  
Lily sagte nichts, aber sie blieb sitzen.  
  
Dieser alten, verschrumpelten Sumpfkröte würde sie es schon zeigen!  
  
Prof. Snyder sah sie noch einige Sekunden an, und als Lily immer noch keinerlei Anstalten machte ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken, sagte sie:  
" Meinen sie nicht auch, dass es besser für sie wäre jetzt zu gehen?"  
  
Während sie das gesagt hatte, hatte sie sich stetig auf Lily zubewegt und jetzt stand sie genau vor ihrem Tisch.  
  
„ Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen!", antwortete Lily mit fester Stimme.  
  
Sie wusste selber nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm das zu sagen. Aber sie würde sich von dieser alten Sumpfkröte ihr Berufsziel nicht unereichbar machen lassen, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Warum musste man auch Zaubertränke als Leistungskurs (A/N: Ich habe keine Ahnung wie man das in der Zaubererwelt nennt, aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine, oder?) wählen, wenn man eine Aurorin werden wollte?  
  
Prof. Snyder war so perplex, dass sich eine Schülerin -die dazu noch ein Schlammblut war-, sich traute ihr irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen, sodass sie sich nur völlig verwirrt umdrehte und wieder nach vorne zu ihrem Pult lief.  
  
Doch zum Leidwesen der Gryffindors, hatte sich die alte Professorin schnell wieder gefasst und sah Lily so gehässig an, wie sie konnte an.  
  
In diesem Moment, war Lily sich sicher, dass sie das Tor zur Hölle schon längst überschritten hatte.  
  
Lily hatte Prof. Snyder noch nie sehr gemocht (was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte), doch dieses Jahr, schien es die Hauslehrerin der Slytherins regelrecht darauf abgesehen zu haben, alle Gryffindors oder zumindest die Meisten, aus ihrem Kurs hinauszuekeln.  
  
Das kann ja ein tolles Jahr werden , dachte Lily und seufzte innerlich laut auf.  
  
Prof. Snyder wandte sich jetzt der Tafel zu, die hinter dem Lehrerpult stand und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, erschien dort die Rezeptur für einen, so wie es aussah, ziemlich komplizierten Zaubertrank.  
  
„ Das was sie da an der Tafel sehen, ist die Rezeptur für den Liebestrank der sieben Monde.  
  
Wie der Name eigentlich schon fast sagt, handelt es sich hierbei um einen Liebestrank, der genau sieben Vollmonde lang anhält.  
  
Derjenige der ihn trinkt, verliebt sich in den ersten Menschen, den er nach der Einnahme des Trankes zuerst sieht. Und nun, fangt schon an zu brauen!"Nach dieser übellaunigen Anweisung, hasteten alle schnell nach vorne zum Schülerzutatenschrank, um ja nicht das nächste Opfer der Professorin zu werden.  
  
Während Lily sich mit James an ihrer Seite nach vorne kämpfte, hauchte sie ihm ein leises:  
  
„ Danke"zu.  
  
„ Für was?", fragte er und schaute sie verwundert an.  
  
„ Dafür, dass du mir einsagen wolltest. Das war echt nett von dir.", antwortete sie, schnappte sich die Zutaten aus dem Schrank und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sogleich ihren Kessel aufstellte und mit dem Brauen des Trankes begann.  
  
James sah ihr erstaunt nach. Die sonst so stolze Lily, hatte sich gerade bei ihm für etwas, dass ihr überhaupt nichts gebracht hastte, bedankt. Er musste irgendwie träumen!  
  
In diesem Moment, trat Sirius neben ihn.  
  
„ Also diesen Liebestrank, könntest du ja mal bei Lily ausprobieren!", sagte er und grinste frech.  
  
„ Sehr witzig, ich lach mich gleich tot!", sagte Mimi, die hinter Sirius stand, sarkastisch.  
  
„ Ach komm, dass war doch nicht ernst gemeint!", versuchte Sirius sie zu beschwichtigen, doch Mimi war schon bei ihrem eigentlichen anliegen angekommen.  
" Übrigens, müssen wir uns nachher nach irgendwo zu einer letzten Besprechung treffen, wegen...", sie schaute verschwörerisch drein und flüsterte schließlich „ ihr wisst schon was !"  
  
Die Beiden nickten.  
  
„ Und wo treffen wir uns?", fragte James dann.  
  
„ Genau das wollte ich euch fragen, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum ist zu riskant. Da kann sie jeden Moment reinstolpern und die Klassenzimmer sind meistens abgesperrt."  
  
„ Wie wäre es mit dem Raum der Wünsche?", meinte James nach einigen Überlegungen.  
  
„ Oder Pad?", er schaute zu Sirius.  
  
„ Ich denke, dass es das Beste wäre!", sagte der Angesprochene.  
  
„ Du weißt doch noch wo er ist?", wandte Sirius sich an Mimi.  
  
„ Ja, wir waren doch bei unserer letzten du-weißt-schon-was dort!"  
  
James war ja nicht in ihren Verkupplungsplan eingeweiht und so sollte es auch besser bleiben.  
  
James sah die Beiden verblüfft an; er verstand nur noch Bahnhof.  
  
„ Würden sie jetzt endlich ihre Unterhaltung unterbrechen und mit dem Brauen des Zaubertrankes beginnen!", fauchte sie Prof. Snyder an.  
  
James, Mimi und Sirius huschten schnell zum Zutatenschrank, denn sie hatten keine Lust heute Strafarbeiten zu bekommen.  
  
Lily wurde zunehmend nervöser; seit sie mit dem Brauen des Trankes begonnen hatte, stand Prof. Snyder neben ihr und starrte permanent auf ihren Kessel.  
  
Lily bemühter sich krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben und nicht durchzudrehen, doch als Prof. Snyder nach einer viertel Stunde sagte:  
  
„ Ihr Trank sollte inzwischen eine blaue Farbe angenommen haben!"und dabei gehässig auf ihren violetten starrte, war sie nahe daran, die Professorin zu erwürgen.  
  
Doch zu ihrem Glück, verschwand die Professorin kurz darauf, um Mimi, Sirius und James zur Schnecke zu machen, weil sie in einer Ecke standen und eifirg miteinander diskutierten.  
  
Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihren Trank zu retten, doch nichts schien ihr mehr richtig zu gelingen.  
  
Sonst war Lily eigentlich eine sehr gute Schülerin in Zaubertränke gewesen, doch irgendwie schien es heute nicht ihr Tag zu sein.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde, rief Prof. Snyder durch die Klasse, dass sie eine Probe ihrer Zaubertränke nach vorne zu ihrem Pult bringen sollten.  
  
Lily füllte eine kleine Flasche ihres inzwischen orange gefärbten Trankes und schritt mit einem Seufzer nach vorne.  
  
Als sie den Trank abstellte, warf Prof. Snyder einen spöttischen Blick auf sie und Lily war sich sicher, dass sie für den Trank eine sehr schlechte UTZ-Note bekommen würde.  
  
Wenigstens hatte fast keiner den Trank richtig gebraut, denn er war wirklich sehr kompliziert, doch das konnte Lily auch nicht mehr aufheitern.

Und das beste zuletzt:

GefallenerEngel:

Das klang so wie du siehst nicht nur nach einer Fortsetzung!

Josephine-19: 

Das chap war mal wieder etwas länger! knuddeldichnochlieberzurück

Seidenschnabel:

Und wie fandest du jetzt das chap? g

Elisabeth-Courtney:

Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass du dich gleich auf meine FF gestürzt hast keksrüberschieb

Und jetzt bitte reviewen!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Vorbereitung

VORBEREITUNG   
  
Nach der Zaubertränkestunde dachte Lily echt, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten würde.  
Sie war jetzt schon total geschafft.  
  
„ Ich hasse diese alte Sumpfkröte!", murmelte sie während sie sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Klassenzimmer machte, vor sich hin.  
„ Das kannst du laut sagen!", meinte eine Stimme neben ihr.  
Lily drehte sich zur Seite; neben ihr standen Sarah und Mimi, gefolgt von den Marauders, die sie alle mitleidig ansahen.  
„ Die hat es ja aber mal voll auf dich abgesehen!", meinte jetzt Sirius.  
„ Du tust mir echt leid, hoffentlich bleibt die nicht das ganze Jahr über so!", sagte Remus.  
„ Das hoffe ich auch, ansonsten glaube ich, dass ich das Jahr nicht überlebe!" sagte Lily und versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie brauchte nur eine Grimasse zustande.  
  
Sarah, die mitfühlendste der drei, umarmte Lily und sagte:  
„ Du Arme, wenn sie das noch mal macht, gehen wir zu Dumbledore und beschweren uns über sie!"  
Dieser Satz hatte erhebliche Auswirkungen auf Mimi und die Marauders.  
Zuvor hatten sie mitleidig ausgesehen, doch jetzt konnten sie sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten.  
„ Du hast jawohl eine Meise!", prustete Mimi los.  
„ Du willst doch nicht im Ernst in Dumbledores Büro stapfen und dich über die Snyder beklagen!"  
Sarah machte nur ein verletztes Gesicht.  
„ Ach kommt, sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint!", versuchte Sirius sie zu verteidigen, doch irgendwie konnte er sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und zwei Sekunden nachdem er das gesagt hatte, prustete er wieder laut los.  
Sarah schaute ihn nur gekränkt an.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte es Lily doch noch den Tag zu überleben.  
Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss sie sich ersteinmal in der Bibliothek umzusehen und dort auch gleich mit ihren Hausaufgaben anzufangen.   
  
Doch sie war so geschafft, dass sie über einem der Bücher einschlief.  
  
„ Sie ist eingeschlafen!", flüsterte Mimi den anderen zu.  
Die Marauders, Mimi und Sarah hatten Lily gesucht um sicher zugehen, dass sie nicht einfach in ihre Besprechung platzen würde.  
„ Dann können wir ja beruhigt sein. Dann gehen wir einfach in den Gryffindorturm, so schnell wird sie nicht aufwachen!", meinte jetzt Sirius.  
„ Was heißt Sie wird nicht so schnell aufwachen?! Hast du sie etwa verzaubert!" Sarah baute sich vor Sirius auf.  
„ Und wenn schon. Willst du jetzt zu Dumbledore und mich verpetzen?!", gab Sirius zurück und bekam einen Lachkrampf.  
Sarah sah ihn nur beleidigt an.  
„ Okay, dann gehen wir jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber Sirius, ich finde es auch nicht okay, dass du Lily verzaubert hast!", meinte Mimi.  
  
Als sie endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, holte Mimi eine Liste aus ihrem Umhang hervor.  
„ Okay, lasst uns noch mal alles durchgehen.", begann sie.  
„ Sarah und ich haben die Karten gezaubert, also ist das erledigt und dann hat Sarah noch die Gästeliste geschrieben!"  
Sarah kramte eine Liste hervor und zeigte sie Mimi, die sie laut vorlas:  
„ Also : Mimi Smith, Sarah Leaf, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew,  
Sonja Miller, December Greenwell, Kathrin Kirtst, Christina Darley, Samantha Clayton,  
Carlos Scott, Robert Baird,.... 


	23. Vorbereeitung 2 Teil

Diesmal kommt das beste zuerst!

Josephine-19: Ich glaube mein upload und deine Review haben sich so ziemlich überschnitten! Werde mir auch mal deine FF durchlesen!

Truemmerlotte: Dake für dein review : :keksrüberschieb: :!

Elisabeth-Courtney: Ich glaube dieses chap ist noch kürzer aber das nächste wird etwas länger! Versprochen!!

Vorbereitung (Teil 2)  
  
„ Seid ihr jetzt endlich mit der Dekoration fertig?", fragte Mimi die Anderen zum hundertsten Mal, während Sarah die ganze Zeit wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum rannte.  
  
„ Gleich!", raunte Sirius zurück und lies ein paar Girlanden durch den Raum schweben. „Aber wenn ihr uns hier weiter nervt, dann schmeißen wir euch raus!"  
  
„ Sehr nett!", entgegnete Sarah.  
  
„ Nur mal so zur Erinnerung, dass das alles unsere Idee war!", sagte Mimi und rückte noch einen Stuhl zurecht.  
  
„ Aber ihr habt uns um Hilfe gebeten!", entgegnete James.  
  
„ Und wenn ihr uns immer nervt, dann kommen wir mit der Arbeit echt nicht weiter!", schloss sich nun auch Peter an.  
  
„ Bahnt sich hier jetzt eine Verschwörung gegen uns an?!", fragte Mimi in einem gespielt, ängstlichen Ton.  
  
„ Oh nein, lass uns fliehen solange wir noch können!", schloss sich Sarah ihr an.  
Mimi und Sarah warfen sich panische Blicke zu und schließlich fingen sie so ansteckend an zu lachen, dass sich bald auch die Marauders vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnten.  
  
„ Wir sollten jetzt echt weiter machen, wenn wir den Raum heute noch fertig haben wollen!", meinte Mimi, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
  
Nach und nach erholten sich auch Sarah und die anderen von dem Lachkrampf und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Schließlich war der Raum endlich fertig dekoriert.  
In der Mitte des riesigen Gemeinschaftsraums war eine große Tanzfläche entstanden, über der die Discokugel baumelte.  
Rund herum um die Tanzfläche, standen einzelne Tische, die mit Blumen und Kerzen geschmückt waren und bequeme Sessel.  
Das Buffet musste man erst suchen, denn um es herum, hingen hunderte von Girlanden von der Decke.  
  
„ Das sieht doch eigentlich ganz gut aus!", meinte Sirius nachdem er sich genau in dem Raum umgesehen hatte.  
  
„ Was heißt eigentlich???", fragte Mimi ihn angriffslustig.  
  
„ Ich meine natürlich, dass das der schönste Partyraum ist, den ich je gesehen habe!", verbesserte er sich und brach erneut ihn kichern aus.  
  
„ Schon besser!", meinte Mimi im Ton eines Oberbefehlshabers.  
  
Lily wachte gerade in der Bibliothek auf.  
Seit wann schlafe ich denn in der Bibliothek ein? , fragte sie sich selbst, als sie sich aufrappelte.  
Letztendlich schob sie es darauf, dass sie in der letzten Zeit nicht allzu lange geschlafen hatte und sie einfach nur übermüdet war.  
Oh nein, ich habe mit meinen Hausaufgaben noch nicht einmal angefangen! , dachte sie, als sie einen Blick auf die lehren Pergamente auf denen sie gelegen hatte, warf.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich. Sie würde die Hausarbeiten die sie für Morgen brauchte, wohl oder übel noch heute Abend erledigen müssen.  
Sie suchte sich die Bücher, die sie brauchte aus den Regalen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher, wo sie, wie sie glaubte ihre Ruhe haben würde.  
  
Bitte reviewt!!!!!  
  
HEGGGDL

Phönixfeder


	24. It's partytime!

SamantaCrown: Das wirst du jetzt erfahren!

GefallenerEngel: Bei denen sind so manche sachen nicht mehr ganz normal : :fg: :

Elisabeth-Courtney: Dieses chap ist mal wieder länger! Es hat ganz genau 1088 Wörter : :ganzstolzaufmichbin::

Und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen und vergesst bitte nicht zu reviewen!

PARTY  
  
Endlich waren alle Gäste da und die Party konnte anfangen, doch die Hauptperson fehlte noch.  
Lily schlief wahrscheinlich noch seelenruhig in der Bibliothek.  
  
„ Ähm.. mal eine Frage: Hat irgendjemand von euch eine Idee, wie wir Lily hier her kriegen?", begann Sirius schließlich.  
Mimi hätte sich ohrfeigen können: Das wichtigste hatten sie mal wieder vergessen!  
  
„ Uns bleibt eigentlich nur eins übrig: irgendjemand von uns muss zu ihr in die Bibliothek und sie irgendwie dazu bringen sie hier her zu bringen!"sagte Sarah trocken.  
  
„ Also Freiwillige vor!"  
Als sich keiner meldete seufzte Mimi auf und sagte:  
  
„Na gut, dann geh ich halt!"  
Sie ging zu der Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, schaute sich auf dem Gang um und gerade als sie gehen wollte, fiel ihr etwas wichtiges ein.  
„ Macht die Kerzen aus und wenn sie reinkommt dann zündet sie schnell wieder an und schreit „Überaschung"okay?"  
Sie nickten alle und begannen die Kerzen aus zu blasen.  
Mimi machte sich inzwischen wieder auf den weg in die Bibliothek und überlegte dabei krampfhaft was sie zu Lily sagen sollte, damit sie in den Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum ging.  
Gerade als sie um eine Ecke unweit des Gemeinschaftsraums bog, sah sie Lily die genau in Richtung Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum lief.  
Schnell drehte sie um und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück, riss die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf und wollte sagen, dass Lily auf dem Weg hierher war aber sie wurde von lauten „ Überaschungsrufen und dem plötzlich aufleuchtenden Licht unterbrochen.  
Die Gäste sahen sie merkwürdig an.  
„Sie ist mir gerade entgegen gekommen, sie müsste jede Sekunde hier sein!", sagte Mimi ganz außer Atem.  
Schnell löschten alle wieder die Kerzen und Mimi, die immer noch schwer atmete, schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Als Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, kam ihr gleich etwas seltsam vor.  
Normalerweise brannten dort immer ein paar Kerzen, die den Raum spärlich beleuchteten, doch jetzt war er stockdunkel.  
Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl trat sie weiter in den Raum; etwas war seltsam hier.  
In ihr keimte leichte Panik auf, doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken und sich einzureden das alles normal war.  
  
Lily schloss die Tür hinter sich, doch bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte ihren Zauberstab anzuzünden flammte im ganzen Raum das Licht auf, so das sie ihre Augen schließen musste, weil das helle Licht in ihnen brannte und sie hörte ganz erstaunt wie viele Stimmen gleichzeitig :  
„ ÜBERASCHUNG"riefen.  
Ganz erstaunt öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah, dass sich praktisch ihr ganzer Jahrgang hier eingefunden hatte (A/N: natürlich ohne die Slytherins).  
In dem Raum befand sich jetzt auch eine Tanzfläche über der eine Discokugel baumelte und ein Tisch in ihrer Nähe war so mit Geschenken überladen, dass Lily glaubte das er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen müsste.  
„ Habt ihr das Ganze für mich organisiert?", fragte sie schließlich ganz erstaunt.  
  
„ Natürlich!", rief Mimi schnell bevor Sirius ein bescheuertes Kommentar abgeben konnte.  
Sie hörte sich an, als ob sie völlig außer Atem wäre und das erstaunte Lily. Was hatte sie denn gemacht?  
  
„ Das ist ja cool, danke dass ihr das alles für mich gemacht habt!", sagte Lily während sie dachte, dass aus diesem Tag doch noch etwas werden könnte.  
  
„ Nach der Super-Stunde bei der Snyder hast du dir das wirklich verdient!", schaltete Sarah sich nun ein und umarmte Lily herzlich.  
  
„ Jetzt aber genug von dem Gesülze, dass sowieso zu nichts führt! Jetzt wird gefeiert!", schrie Sirius dazwischen und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hallte laute Musik durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Die ersten Pärchen stürmten sofort zu der Tanzfläche während andere (darunter auch Sirius) das Buffet stürmten.  
  
Lily setzte sich erst einmal mit ihren Freundinnen an einen der Tische.  
„ Wirklich noch einmal danke dafür, dass ihr das für mich gemacht habt!", sagte Lily, die mit so etwas nie im Leben gerechnet hatte.  
  
„Hör endlich auf mit deinen Bedankungen und trink lieber was!", sagte Mimi zu ihr und schob ein Glas Feuerwhisky vor sie.  
  
Lily hatte noch nie Feuerwhisky getrunken und betrachtete das dampfende Glas misstrauisch.  
„Gibt es hier nicht irgendwas alkoholfreies?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
„ Ach komm, du kannst doch wenigstens auf deiner Geburtstagsparty etwas trinken!", antwortete Mimi.  
„ Das Zeug schmeckt auch gar nicht schlecht!", fügte Sarah hinzu und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
  
Also nahm Lily einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem seltsamen Gebräu.  
Es lief ihr angenehm warm den Hals herunter und es schmeckte, wie Lily erstaunt feststellte wirklich nicht schlecht.  
Das Zeug kann ich wirklich öfters trinken! , notierte sie sich in Gedanken und nahm noch einen großen Schluck.  
  
„ Würdest du mit mir tanzen!", fragte Sirius Sarah etwas später, als sein Liebeslied durch den Raum hallte.  
Die schon etwas leicht alkoholisierte Sarah nickte, stand auf und lief leicht schwankend mit Sirius zur Tanzfläche, wo sie gleich darauf begannen eng umschlungen zu tanzen.  
Wenig später fragte Remus auch Mimi ob sie tanzen wolle, und so war Lily bald allein an dem Tisch geblieben und genehmigte sich noch einen Feuerwhisky.  
„ Willst du auch tanzen!", fragte sie jemand, der neben ihr stand.  
Lily drehte sich herum und erblickte James.  
Er hat schließlich mitgeholfen die Party zu organisieren und eigentlich ist er auch ganz nett , dachte Lily und nickte.  
James lächelte und ging mit Lily zu der Tanzfläche.  
  
Während sie zusammen eng umschlungen tanzten fiel Lily auf, dass James wirklich verblüffend gut tanzte (A/N: Ja, ja Mimis Tanzstunden...)  
Zu ihrer Verblüffung bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in seinen Armen geborgen fühlte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.  
  
Als das Lied zuende war lief Lily leicht schwankend zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo nun December saß (Sarah und Mimi waren noch auf der Tanzfläche).  
„ Hi!", begrüßte sie Lily.  
  
„ Hi Cem!" (A/N: Cem ist mein Spitzname für December)  
  
„ Deine Freunde, haben echt eine tolle Party auf die Beine gestellt!", begann die Schwarzhaarige ein Gespräch.  
  
„ Das find ich auch!", sagte Lily und schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein.  
  
„ Willst du auch was?", fragte sie dann Cem.  
  
„ Ja!", meinte diese und schon bald waren die beiden mehr damit beschäftigt das dampfende Gebräu hinunterzustürzen als zu reden.  
  
Ein paar Gläser Feuerwhisky später, gesellten sich auch Sarah und Mimi zu ihnen und schlossen sich sogleich ihrer privaten „ Saufrunde"mit Freuden an.  
„ Was trinkt ihr denn da?", fragte Sirius der auf einmal hinter Sarah stand.  
  
„ Feuerwhisky."Gab Lily mit bereits lallender Stimme zurück.  
„ Dann gebt uns wenigstens auch was ab!", sagte darauf James der zusammen mit Remus und Peter neben Sirius stand  
  
bis zum nächsten chap


	25. Verhängnisvolles Spiel

Erstmal zu euren Reviews!

GefallenerEngel. Das wirst du ja jetzt gleich sehen!

Truemmerlotte: Was kann das noch toppen? Vielleicht eine Runde flaschendrehen?

Josephine-19. Hier ist auch das schon das neue Chapilein! Natürlich darfst du mich Federchen nennen, ich nenne dich ja auch Josi! ::knuddel::

Verhängnisvolles SPIEL  
  
Einige Stunden (und fünfzehn Whiskyflaschen später) waren schon fast alle Gäste gegangen, da sie am nächsten Tag Unterricht hatten. Außerdem wurde es umso gefährlicher zurück in den eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, umso später es wurde.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen also nur noch Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Sarah, Lily, Mimi, December und Sonja (die ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw kam)  
(A/N Die Mädchen waren von dem Feuerwhisky sturzbesoffen während die Marauders noch ziemlich nüchtern waren.)  
  
„ Wollt ihr eigentlich nicht auch zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum wie die anderen?", fragte Sirius December und Sonja.  
  
„ Willst du uns etwa..los..haben!", lallte Sonja zurück.  
  
„ Nein, ich überlege mir nur was wir jetzt machen könnten, wo doch alle weg sind!", gab er zurück.  
  
„ Du hasst mir doch mal was von so einem komischen Muggelspiel erzählt......wie hieß es noch einmal....Flaschen ziehen, oder so ähnlich!", wandte sich James an Sarah.  
  
„ Meinst du vielleicht Flaschendrehen?", fragte Sarah zurück.  
  
„ Ja, das könnten wir doch machen, wenn ihr auch dazu Lust habt!" Er wandte sich an die anderen.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas dagegen, wahrscheinlich weil sie das Spiel entweder nicht kannten, oder zu betrunken waren um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Spielerklärung von Sarah, holten sie sich eine leere Whiskeyflasche, legten sie auf den Tisch vor ihnen und begannen mit dem Spiel.  
Sirius, der ganz begeistert von dem Spiel war, drehte die Flasche.  
Schließlich zeigte der Flaschenhals auf Remus.  
  
„ Und was muss ich jetzt machen?", fragte er irritiert.  
  
„ Du musst jetzt zwischen Wahrheit oder Pflicht wählen!", klärte Sarah ihn auf.  
  
„ Okay, dann nehme ich Wahrheit!", antwortete er.  
  
„ Moony, dann verrate uns mal, in wen du zur Zeit verknallt bist!", fragte ihn Sirius und sah ihn scharf an.  
  
„ Muss das sein? Kann ich vielleicht noch zu Pflicht tauschen?", stammelte Remus und errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln.  
  
Sirius, der absolut kein Mitleid mit seinem Freund zu haben schien sagte nur:  
„ Du hast Wahrheit gewählt, also musst du uns die Frage beantworten!"  
  
Remus wurde noch bleicher und schaute auf den Boden.  
„ Okay....", begann er schließlich und sagte dann so schnell er konnte: „ Mimi!"  
  
Danach schaute er zu ihr herüber, doch sie schien keine Reaktion zu zeigen, wahrscheinlich weil sie viel zu betrunken war um überhaupt noch etwas mitzukriegen.  
  
Also drehte Remus die Flasche.  
Diesmal zeigte sie schließlich auf Sarah.  
„ Und was willst du? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte der von dem Spiel absolut begeisterte, Sirius.  
  
Als Sarah endlich, in ihrem völlig von dem Whiskey benebelten Hirn, begriff das sie dran war, sagte sie:"Pflicht!"  
  
Remus, der inzwischen auch schon ziemlich fieß geworden war sagte:  
„ Okay, dann gehst du jetzt eine Runde mit Klamotten im See schwimmen!"  
  
„ Und wie soll sie jetzt bitte zum See kommen!", antwortete Lily etwas skeptisch.  
  
„ Wir sind hier doch im dritten Stock."sagte Sirius, ließ den anderen aber keine Zeit für eine Antwort.  
„ Dann können wir uns doch abseilen!"Mit diesen Worten, beschwor er aus dem nichts ein Seil und öffnete das große Fenster um es daran festzumachen.  
  
„ Wir haben echt Glück,"sagte er dann und schwang sich an dem Seil nach unten. „ Dieses Fenster ist direkt dem See zugewandt!"  
James zog Mimi, Lily, Sarah und die zwei Ravenclaws zum Fenster, um sie vorangehen zu lassen.  
  
Die Mädchen schafften es trotz ihrem betrunkenen Zustand irgendwie heil nach unten, auch wenn Lily fast auf den Boden geknallt wäre, wenn Sirius sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.  
Jetzt lag der ruhige See vor ihnen.  
  
„ Musst das unbedingt jetzt sein? Können wir das nicht Morgen machen?"fragte Sarah, die inzwischen kapiert hatte was sie machen sollte.  
  
„ Nein, wie schon gesagt musst du das jetzt machen!", sagte Sirius und grinste bösartig.  
  
Lily fühlte sich völlig benebelt.  
Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
In diesem Moment rutschte sie auf der feuchten Boden aus und wäre fast hingefallen, wenn James sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn herum, um nicht umzukippen.  
  
Inzwischen stieg Sarah schaudernd in den eiskalten See. Ihre Glieder schienen einzufrieren, während sie in dem kalten Wasser schwamm.  
Endlich, nach Jahren wie es ihr schien, erlaubte Sirius ihr aus dem Wasser zu klettern.  
Sie fröstelte. Hier draußen war es auch nicht wärmer als in dem See, doch Remus hatte erbarmen mit ihr und trocknete ihre Kleidung mit einem Trockenzauber.  
  
„ Was macht ihr denn hier!", schallte es durch die Nacht.  
  
Filch hatte mitbekommen, dass sie hier draußen waren und jetzt nahm er sofort ihre Verfolgung auf.  
  
„ Oh nein, schnell weg hier!", rief Sirius und drängte die 5 Mädchen zurück zu dem Seil.  
Irgendwie schafften es alle halbwegs heil wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, auch wenn James Filch nur haarscharf entkommen war.  
Jetzt standen alle schwer keuchen in dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„ Und, spielen wir jetzt weiter?", fragte Sirius sie, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
  
„ Muss dass jetzt sein?", fragte James zurück und ließ sich schwerfällig in einen Sessel fallen.  
  
„ Ja, das muss sein!", gab Sirius zurück und lies ihnen keine Ruhe bis sie schließlich zustimmten, noch etwas weiter zu spielen.  
  
Diesmal deutete die Flasche auf Lily.  
  
„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Sarah sie.  
  
„ Pflicht!", lallte Lily zurück, die sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Schließlich gab sie den Versuch auf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und lies sich auf James Schoß fallen.  
James fing an zu grinsen und legte seine Arme um sie.  
Lily schien das nicht im geringsten zu stören. Im Gegenteil: sie kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihm.  
  
Sarah beriet sich kurz mit den anderen darüber, was Lilys Aufgabe sein sollte.  
Schließlich schien sie zufrieden und grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
  
„ Okay Lily, deine Aufgabe wird sein mit James zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen!", rief sie.  
  
„ Is...gut!", sagte Lily nur.  
Alle hatten diese Antwort am wenigstens erwartet.  
Sie hatten eher vermutet das Lily einen Wutanfall bekäme und sich weigern würde, doch sie war wahrscheinlich wegen dem Alkohol etwas friedlicher geworden.  
  
Alle sahen erstaunt zu Lily, doch diese war schon längst in James' Armen eingeschlafen

So das wars mal wieder von mir und Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht!!!!


	26. Der nächste Morgen

Danke für die reviews! Ich habe eure reviews im Moment nicht da werde sie aber beim nächsten chap beantworten!

eure phönix-feder

DER NÄCHSTE MORGEN  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Sie fasste sich mit ihrer rechten Hand an die Stirn, während sie sich mit der Linken von dem Sofa auf dem sie lag abstützte.  
  
Etwas orientierungslos blickte sie sich in dem Raum um.  
So wie es aussah, war sie immer noch im Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ihre Freundinnen und die Marauders hatten sich zum schlafen entweder auf dem Boden zusammengerollt oder auf die Sessel gesetzt.  
Der Raum selber, sah so aus als ob ein Wirbelsturm darin gewütet hätte:  
Zerbrochene Gläser lagen am Boden, mehrere Stühle waren umgeschmissen und leere Butterbier und Feuerwhiskyflaschen stapelten sich auf den Tischen...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf eine leere Feuerwhiskyflasche die auf einem Tisch lag und sie erinnerte sich vage, an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.  
  
Oh nein, ich muss mit James zum Weihnachtsball gehen! , dachte sie verzweifelt, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung freute sich ein kleiner Teil in ihr darüber. Sie musste sich so langsam mal eingestehen, dass sie James gar nicht so schlecht fand; er war eigentlich ganz nett...  
Ihr Gedankengang wurde schmerzhaft von einer neuen Welle der hämmernden Kopfschmerzen niedergeschlagen und dazu drehte sich noch ihr Magen um.  
  
Sie fasste sich mit einem Schmerzenslaut an den Kopf und sprang zu hektisch auf, was mit neuerlichen Kopfschmerzen belohnt wurde, um so schnell wie möglich zu einem Klo zu kommen.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es zur nächsten Toilette und musste sich dort erst einmal herzhaft übergeben.  
Dabei schwor sie sich, nie wieder soviel Alkohol zu trinken und am besten sofort zu Mme Pomfrey zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja irgendein Mittel gegen diese bestialischen Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Gerade als sie das Bad verlassen wollte, rannte Sarah hinein und übergab sich wie Lily vorhin in eins der Klos. Als sie endlich wieder auftauchte, war sie leichenblass und auch ansonsten sah sie genauso aus wie Lily sich fühlte.  
  
„ Dir scheint es genauso gut, wie mir zu gehen!", brachte Lily heraus und musste beim Anblick ihrer totenbleichen Freundin einfach kichern.  
Aus irgendeinem schwachsinnigen Grund, begann sie diese Situation lustig zu finden.  
  
Das kommt sicher auch von dem Alkohol , dachte sie, während sie erneut kichern musste.  
  
„ Das ist echt nicht witzig! Mimi geht's auch nicht besonders! Ich trinke nie wieder soviel!!!", antwortete Sarah mit einem strafenden Blick auf ihre Freundin.  
  
Sie rappelten sich langsam wieder auf und machten sich auf den Weg, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„ Vielleicht hat Mme Pomfrey...", begann Lily, doch schon bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte wurde sie von Sarah unterbrochen.  
  
„ Das kannst du vergessen! Sie gibt uns nichts gegen die Nachwirkungen von Alkohol, weil sie meint wir lernen dazu, wenn wir den ganzen Tag wie Leichen rumlaufen und uns spei übel ist!"  
  
„ Oh nein, wir haben heute ja auch noch Unterricht!", stellte Lily fest.  
  
„ Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich den in meiner jetzigen Verfassung überleben soll!"  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, wo sie die Marauders und Mimi vorfanden.  
Die Jungs sahen so wie immer aus, aber Mimi wirkte neben ihnen wie eine todkranke. Genau wie Lily und Sarah hatte sie eine leichenblasse Haut. Bei ihr kamen aber noch tiefe, schwarze Augenringe dazu.  
  
„ Du siehst auch wie eine Schönheitskönigin aus!", spöttelte Lily und ließ sich auf einen bequemen Sessel fallen.  
  
„ Ähm..., weißt du noch, dass wir gestern Flaschendrehen gespielt haben...", begann Sirius ganz vorsichtig und alle anwesenden gingen in Deckung.  
  
„ Ja", antwortete Lily „ Und ich weiß auch, dass ich mit James zum Weihnachtsball muss!"setzte sie hinzu.  
  
Alle sahen sie seltsam an, so als ob sie gleich in die Luft gehen würde und Lily konnte sich trotz der höllischen Kopfschmerzen, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„ Was habt ihr denn? Meint ihr, dass ich jetzt einen Wutanfall bekomme, oder was?"Sie schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
„ So in der Art...", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„ Dann muss ich euch aber leider enttäuschen. Im Moment, habe ich leider zu viele andere Probleme. Zum Beispiel diese hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, als das ich jetzt laut herum schreien könnte, aber vielleicht können wir das mal nachholen, okay?"gab Lily kühl zurück.


	27. Seltsame Tränke

Hi,

Sorry dass ich so ewig nicht mehr weitergeschrieben habe! Das tut mir echt leid!

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir noch mal und reviewt mir jetzt bitte! Dackelblickaufsetz

Seltsame Tränke

Lily wurde erst einmal von allen verwundert und dämlich angestarrt.  
Sie hatten alles von Lily erwartet, dass sie kreischen würde oder Flaschen zerdeppern, doch das hatte kein einziger von ihnen erwartet.

Lily schaute ihre Freunde mit inzwischen leicht ärgerlichem Blick an und sagte:  
„ Ich bin kein Tier im Zoo, also starrt mich nicht so an!"

„ Was ist denn ein Zoo?" fragte Sirius daraufhin interessiert.

„ Da gehen die Muggel hin um sich wilde Tiere anzuschauen." Erklärte Mimi ihm kurz und bündig.

Sie (Mimi) wollte sich eigentlich nur noch unter einer Bettdecke verkriechen und ihren Kater ausschlafen, aber sie musste ja in den bescheuerten Unterricht gehen!

„ Ich glaube Cem und ich gehen mal wieder zurück zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum!" sagte Sonja und machte sich unter allgemeinen „ Tschüss"-Rufen mit December auf den Rückweg.

„ Das bescheuerte Kopfweh bringt mich noch um!" jammerte Sarah und lies sich kraftlos in einen Sessel fallen. Auch sie fühlte sich immer noch miserabel.

„ Wartet mal, gegen die Kopfschmerzen haben wir es geschafft einen guten Trank zu erfinden!" sagte James und wühlte in seinen Umhangtaschen.

„ Hier ist er!" mit diesen Worten holte er eine kleine, gläserne Phiole hervor und zeigte sie den anderen. Ihr Inhalt war schimmerndes blau das im Licht silbern glänzte.

„ Habt ihr nicht auch etwas gegen die Übelkeit," meldete sich jetzt Lily zu Wort," ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung wie ich den Trank so runterkriegen soll ohne zu kotzen!"

„Nein." Sagte Remus schlicht.

„ Na gut!" sagte Lily nahm die Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen.  
Unter den neugierigen Blicken von Sarah und Mimi schluckte sie etwas von dem Gebräu hinunter und bereute es sofort.

Das Zeug schmeckte einfach widerlich, wie ein Gemisch aus verkochtem Rosenkohl und verschimmelten Käse.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und reichte die Phiole an Sarah weiter, der offenbar, dass Lily noch lebte als Beweís reichte um das Getränk zu schlucken.

„ Das ist ja absolut widerlich!" sagte sie dann und gab die Flasche an Mimi weiter.

„ Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich das trinken möchte." Gab sie zu.

„ Ach komm, wir haben es auch überlebt!" versuchte Sarah sie zu beschwichtigen und es klappte tatsächlich, Mimi schluckte nun auch das Gebräu .

Lilys Kopfweh war inzwischen gänzlich verschwunden, doch ihre Übelkeit war um das doppelte gewachsen.

Sie schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen an und wusste dass sie sich gerade genau das selbe fragten wie sie, nämlich was jetzt besser gewesen war:  
Aushaltbare Übelkeit und starke Kopfschmerzen oder andauernd zu glauben, dass man sich auf der Stelle übergeben müsse.

„ Und was mache ich jetzt wenn ich in der ersten Stunde bei der McGonagall losspucke?" meldete sich schließlich die immer bleicher werdende Sarah zu Wort.

„ Ich weiss nicht!" antwortete Lily und bereute sofort das sie etwas gesagt hatte, denn sobald sie den Mund aufmachte glaubte sie das ihr Magen seinen Inhalt wieder hergeben wollte.

„ Also uns hat das immer geholfen!" sagte Remus mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf die drei würgenden Mädchen.

„ Ich glaube wir sollten so langsam Mal zum Frühstück gehen." Meinte Sirius, der seine Verfressenheit einfach nicht zügeln konnte.

„ Essen, du bist gut!" würgte Lily hervor „ Ich habe echt keine Ahnung wie ich so etwas runterbringen soll!"


	28. Unterricht? Nein Danke!

Unterricht??? Nein danke!!!

Irgendwie hatten die Marauders es schließlich doch noch mit vereinigtem Überredungskünsten und dem lauten Magenknurren von Sirius doch noch geschafft die Mädchen doch noch dazu zu bewegen zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu gehen.

„ Ich muss mal schnell mit euch unter 4..äh..6 Augen reden!" sagte Mimi zu ihnen als sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren.  
Also liesen die drei sich etwas von den Marauders zurückfallen und Mimi sprach weiter:  
„ Wisst ihr eigentlich was mit Remus los ist? Er war heute den ganzen Morgen so komisch. Immer wenn ich in angesehen habe ist er rot geworden!"

„ Hattest du heute eigentlich bisher keine anderen Probleme als um dich um deinen „liebling" zu kümmern?" gab Sarah zurück.

„ Er ist nicht mein Liebling!" keifte Mimi so laut zurück, dass die Jungs die etwa 20 Meter vor ihnen gingen sich erstaunt umdrehten.

„ Was ist denn los? Wer ist hier wessen Liebling!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„ Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen!" meinte Lily und wandte sich Mimi zu.  
Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Diskussion, aber sie wusste dass Mimi erst dann Ruhe geben würde wenn sie wusste warum Remus sich so komisch verhielt.

„ Wir haben doch Flaschendrehen gespielt," Mimi nickte zustimmend. Sie konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung auf was Lily hinaus wollte.  
„ Und dabei hat Remus eben gesagt dass er was von dir will! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„ Das hat er echt gesagt!"

Lily hatte keine Lust mehr darauf zu antworten, denn immer wenn sie ihren Mund aufmachte glaubte sie dass sich ihr Mageninhalt jeden Moment von ihr verabschieden würde.  
Als Lily ihr nicht antwortete wandte sich Mimi Sarah zu.

„ Hast du es auch gehört?"

„ Nein, außer meiner Schwimmeinlage kann ich mich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern!" mit diesen Worten hatten sie die Große Halle erreicht.

Lily fragte sich warum sie sich eigentlich dazu überreden lassen hatte zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie und die anderen waren immer noch leichenblass und Mimi hatte sogar noch einen ziemlich ungesund aussehenden grünton in ihrem Gesicht.  
Da sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht besser aussah kämmte sie sich mit ihren Fingern die Haare ins Gesicht damit nicht alle sofort wenn sie die Halle betrat ihr schiefe blicke zuwerfen würde.

Mimi und Sarah folgten ihrem Bespiel und so betraten sie mit ihren Haaren vor ihren Gesichtern die Halle.  
Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch fühlten sich die drei so als ob sie die ganze Zeit von allen beobachtet wurden, doch in Wirklichkeit wurden sie überhaupt nicht beobachtet.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten sie endlich den Tisch und ließen sich schwerfällig auf eine Bank fallen.

Sirius und die anderen Marauders stürzten sich sofort auf das Essen dass sich auf silbernen Platten vor ihnen türmte.

Lily versuchte den Drang sich sofort zu übergeben zu unterdrücken während James und Sirius ihr Frühstück auf äußerst unappetitliche Weise verschlangen.  
Sarah schien es nicht besser zu gehen nur Mimi starrte die ganze träumerisch zu Remus.

Sarah und Lily warfen sich entnervte Blicke zu die nur zu deutlich dagten: Was haben wir uns da nur angetan und Die ist ja mal total verknallt!

Kurz vor dem Ende des Frühstücks überkam Lily so eine Welle der Übelkeit, dass sie unter den spöttischen (von Seiten der Slytherins) und den wissenden Blicken (von allen anderen)  
Die Große Halle rennend auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Klo verlassen musste um sich dort ersteinmal herzhaft zu übergeben.

„ Na dann viel Spaß im Unterricht!" wünschte sie sich selbst als sie ihren leichenblassen Teint im Spiegel begutachtete.

Vor der Großen Halle traf sie Mimi und Sarah wieder, die dort auf sie gewartet hatten.  
„ Und, geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte Sarah sie besorgt.

„ Na ja, es ist aushaltbar." Antwortete sie und versuchte trotz dem stetig anwachsenden Gefühl der Übelkeit tapfer zu lächeln.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer wo sie sich trennen mussten. Wieder einmal verfluchte Lily Sarah und Mimi innerlich dafür dass sie sie dazu gezwungen hatten sich neben James zu setzten.  
Wenn sie neben ihren Freundinnen gesessen hätte dann hätte sie es wahrscheinlich besser geschafft sich auf gar keinen Fall zu übergeben, als wie wenn sie neben James saß.

„ Wie geht es dir?" versuchte James ein Gespräch anzufangen als sie sich auf den platz neben ihm fallen lies.

„ Ich glaube dass euer scheußliches Gebräu alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat!" sagte sie zu ihm statt einer Antwort.

„ Das tut mir Leid." Sagte er mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf sie und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Nur eine Minute später betrat Prof. McGonagall mit ihrer üblichen strengen Miene den Raum und alle Gespräche verstummten unter ihrem strafenden Blick.

„ Ich werde jetzt zuerst einmal eure Hausaufgaben einsammeln..." begann sie doch Lily hörte ihr nicht weiter zu.

Siedend heiß war ihr eingefallen, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben gar nicht gemacht hatte.  
Sie wollte gestern Abend ja in den Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum um sie zu erledigen, doch dann war sie von der Party überrascht worden und hatte ganz und gar vergessen sie zu machen.

'Oh nein, wie erkläre ich das nur der McGonagall' dachte sie ‚ Die ist heute sowieso schlechter drauf als sonst' stellte sie dann fest als sie ihre Lehrerin beobachtete wie sie Sirius anschrie nur weil er krakelig geschrieben hatte.

'Ich bin so gut wie tot' dachte sie als McGonagall sich vor ihr und James aufbaute und etwas brsch nach ihren Aufsätzen verlangte.

„ Ähm.....Prof. McGonagall....ich habe vergessen den Aufsatz zu schreiben." Sagte sie ganz vorsichtig und starrte in Erwartung dass ihr ihre Hauslehrein sofort den Kopf abreißen würde zu ihr nach oben.

„ Kommen sie bitte nach der Stunde zu mir!," befahl sie ihr und setzte hinzu," Ich wollte sowieso mit ihnen und Mr. Potter reden!" und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie vor zu ihrem Pult.

Lily und James blickten sich fragend an. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung über was die Lehrerin mit ihnen reden wollte.

„ Weißt du was sie von uns will?" fragte James sie äußerst vorsichtig als Prof. McGonagall gerade nicht zu ihnen schaute.

„ Nein, ich habe echt keine Ahnung was wir angestellt haben könnten!" antwortete sie und starrte wieder auf die Tafel auf die die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor gerade die äußerst schwierige Zauberformel die sie gerade behandelten gezaubert hatte.

„ Wie sie alle wissen sind Einhörner sehr mächtige Zauberwesen, also ist es auch dementsprechend schwierig einen Gegenstand in ein solches Zauberwesen zu verwandeln." Sagte Prof. McGonagall zu ihnen.

Lily bemerkte bald wie Recht ihre Lehrerin hatte. Als sie es nach dem zwanzigsten Versuch immer noch nicht geschafft hatte die große Glasvase vor ihr auch nur ein bisschen zu verwandeln schwand ihr allmählich der Mut und ihr Gefühl der Übelkeit wurde immer größer.

Inzwischen stand ihr schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn vor Anstrengung sich nicht hier und jetzt sofort zu übergeben.

Einmal warf sie einen Blick zu Mimi und Sarah nur um festzustellen dass es ihnen nicht weniger miserabel ging.

Mimi hatte jetzt eine mehr als ungesund aussehende grünfärbung in ihrem Gesicht und Sarah hielt sich andauernd ihre Hände vor ihren als wären sie ihr einziger halt vor dem loskotzen.

Sie versuchte sich von ihrer eigenen Übelkeit abzulenken in dem sie ihr Gehirn nach irgendeinen Grund dafür durchforstete warum Prof. McGonagall mit ihnen reden wollte.

Doch ihr fiel partout keiner ein.

In diesem Moment gab James ihr einen Zettel von Mimi. Lily öffnete ihn langsam und bedacht darauf dass McGonagall ihn nicht zu sehen bekam, denn sie wollte heute nicht noch mehr Ärger. Sie hatte sowieso das Gefühl an diesem Tag mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden zu sein.

Warum will die McGonagall mit dir und James reden? Vielleicht wegen unserem Zustand?

Stand auf dem Zettel den Lily sorgfältig durchlas. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass es darum ging also schrieb sie:

Ich habe keine Ahnung aber ich glaube es hat nichts mit unserem Zustand zu tun.

Fast schon gespannt wartete sie jetzt auf das Ende der Stunde. Als es endlich soweit war packten sie und James wie die anderen ihre Sachen zusammen, dann gingen sie vor an das Pult ihrer Hauslehrerin und warteten bis ihre Klassenkameraden, die ihnen neugierige Blicke zuwarfen und genauso wenig Ahnung hatten wie sie was sie verbrochen hatten, den Raum verlassen hatten.

Als endlich der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte wandte sich Prof. McGonagall James und Lily zu.

Josy: Ich lese bei dir schon noch weiter, nur hatte ich in letzter Zeit leider total wenig zeit dafür!

Dieses chap ist das längste bisher und ich hoffe du bist mit der länge zufrieden g!

GefallenerEngel: ich hoffe mal das du dieses chap nicht zu kurz findest!

Wega: ja, sarah und mimi sind zum teil echten Personen nachempfunden (und diese beiden wollen mich dafür umbringen! g)


	29. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein

„ Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht von ihnen!" sagte Prof. McGonagall zu Lily und James als der letzte Schüler, nicht ohne einen neugierigen Blick auf das Schulsprecherpaar zu werfen, aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden war.

„ Von ihnen, Mr. Potter, sie schaute James mit säuerlichem Blick an, „hatte ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber, dass sie da auch noch mit machen, Ms. Evans hätte ich nie erwartet!" nun war Lily ihrem bohrenden Blick ausgeliefert.

Während Lily bei dieser seltsamen Rede alle möglichen Entschuldigungen und Alibis durch den Kopf geschossen waren wovon eines noch unglaubwürdiger als das vorherige war, überlegte James sich stattdessen wie es Prof. McGonagall nur immer hinkriegte dass ihr Mund so unglaublich schmal wurde.

„ Mr. Filch,... „ bevor die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auch nur den Namen des von allen verhassten Hausmeisters ausgesprochen hatte war Lily klar das Filch zu McGonagall gegangen war um sie anzuschwärzen.  
Darauf hätte sie ja auch früher kommen können! Filch lies wirklich keine Gelengenheit aus den Schülern Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen und keine Woche verging ohne dass Filch nicht wenigstens einmal zu Prof. Dumbledore ging um ihn anzubetteln, ihn die Schüler ,die etwas ausgefressen hatten, in einem Kerker mit dem Kopf nach unten von der Decke baumeln zu lassen.  
„..hat mir berichtet das er sieh so um etwa 3Uhr morgens heute draussen am See gesehen hat! Und des weiteren, dass augenscheinlich eine große Party in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher stattgefunden hat!" mit jeden ihrer Worte hatte Prof. McGonagall lauter geschrieen und nun, in der plötzlichen Stille stand sie wie ein Todesengel vor ihnen und Lily und James die bei jedem ihrer überlaut gebrüllten Worte noch kleiner geworden waren blickten ängstlich zu ihr auf.

James hatte schon längst aufgegeben sich mit der Frage wie seine Lehrerin ihren Mund so unglaublich schmal kriegte zu beschäftigen, für solche wichtigen Überlegungen brauchte er Ruhe, stattdessen suchte er nun krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede aus dieser mehr als verzwakten Situation.

Dafür wird Filch leiden müssen!' notierte er sich in Gedanken als all seine reiflichen Überlegungen zu nichts führten, Ihm, James Potter fiel einmal im Leben keine passende Ausrede ein! ' So langsam werde ich alt' dachte er bei sich und schaute zu Lily herüber, die immer noch leichenblass und irgendwie versteinert zu McGonagall blickte, die sie mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken taxierte.

„ Und was haben sie dazu zu sagen?" sagte Prof. Mcgonagall, die sich in der Zwischenzeit scheinbar etwas beruhigt hatte, nach einer Weile eisigem Schweigens.

James klammerte sich sofort an den letzten Strohhalm der ihm und Lily noch übrig blieb und so antwortete er:  
„ Wir hatten überhaupt keine Party! Ich glaube Filch sollte sich mal untersuchen lassen, wenn er unter solchen Wahnvorstellungen leidet!"

Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt, denn sofort lief Prof. McGonagalls Gesicht wieder rot vor Wut an doch als sie redete klang ihre Stimme seltsam beherrscht, als ob sie mit aller Kraft versuchen würde nicht wieder los zu schreien.

„ Mr. Potter! Lügen sie mich nicht an! Zuerst habe ich Mr. Filch nicht geglaubt, also wollte ich mich vergewissern, dass in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum keine Party stattgefunden hat. Deshalb bin ich kurz vor dem Frühstück heute Morgen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und was ich da für eine Unordnung gefunden habe...." sie stockte und schaute die beiden wieder strafend an.

„ Also, ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht von ihnen! Ich habe auch schon mit Prof. Dumbledore über ihr Verhalten geredet und darüber ob es nicht besser wäre neue Schulsprecher zu wählen..."

Bei diesen Worten hatten sich Lilys Augen vor Schock geweitet und sie starrte Prof.  
McGoanagall entgeistert an.  
' Das darf doch nicht war sein! Ich wollte schon seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts Schulsprecherin werden und ich will dieses Amt auf keinen Fall wegen einer lächerlichen, kleinen Party verlieren!' ihre Gedanken rasten, doch ihr Gedankenstrom wurde durch Prof. McGonagall unterbrochen die nun weiterredete:

„ Doch Prof. Dumbledore hielt sie weiterhin für geeignet für dieses Amt!"

Bei diesen Worten musste Lily einfach aufatmen, sie würde Schulsprecherin bleiben, vielleicht tat sie das etwas zu weit den mit einem scharfen Blick auf sie fuhr die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors fort:

„Aber ich gebe ihnen Strafarbeiten auf, was genau sie als Strafarbeit machen müssen werden sie noch von mir erfahren und wenn ich sie noch einmal bei einer Party erwische, dann müssen sie die Schule verlassen!"

Lily schluckte hart, die Schule verlassen, was sollte sie denn machen, wenn sie von Hogwarts geschmissen wurde?

„ Können wir jetzt zurück zu unserer Klasse gehen?" fragte James vorsichtig.

„ Oh nein, sie gehen jetzt zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und räumen ihn auf, ich werde das später kontrollieren! Und natürlich werden sie beide auch den Stoff den ihrer Klasse während sie mit aufräumen beschäftigt sind bespricht sorgfältig nachholen!"

Gerade als Lily und James den Raum erleichtert verlassen wollten hielt Prof. McGonagall sie noch einmal zurück.

„ Übrigens, sie räumen den Raum gefälligst auf Muggelart auf, verstanden!"  
mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und nahm sich ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„ Die kriegen sie wieder wenn sie fertig sind!"

Und Miss Evans, sie sehen furchtbar aus, gehen sie bitte sofort zu Mme Pomfrey und lassen sie sich etwas gegen ihren Kater geben. Sagen sie ihr dass ich es ihnen erlaubt habe etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Als die Klassenzimmertür hinter ihnen zuschlug lehnte sich Lily erstmal seufzend gegen die Wand.  
„ Das darf doch nicht war sein! Ich habe gerade eben die erste Strafarbeit meiner gesamten Schullaufbahn verpasst bekommen!"  
James starrte sie an.  
„ Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Deine erste Strafarbeit? Ich bin dieses Jahr inzwischen schon bei der zwanzigsten!"

„ Soll ich mich jetzt darüber wundern?" sagte die absolut unerstaunte Lily während sie erneut mit einer heftigen Welle der Übelkeit kämpfte.

„ Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gleich zu Mme Pomfrey gehe, du kannst ja gleich mal mit aufräumen anfangen, ich komme dann nach wenn ich dieses scheiß Kotz-Gefühl losgeworden bin!" sie wartete noch ein Nicken von James ab und machte sich dann unter dem jetzt aufgetretenen Schwindelgefühl taumelnd auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

„ Weswegen die McGonagall wohl mit den beiden reden will?" fragte Sarah sich laut während sie sich mit Mimi im Schlepptau auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichstunde, Geschichte der Zauberei machte.

„ Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Mimi sie verträumt.

Sarah seufzte und wiederholt die Frage, seit sie Mimi von Remus Geständnis erzählt hatten war sie völlig abwesend und dadurch nicht gerade sehr hilfreich. (an Phönix-Träne: Sorry Mimi aber das musste sein evilg).

Willkommen zur allwöchentlichen Pennstunde dachte Sarah als sie Prof. Binns Klassenzimmer betraten, gleich darauf beschäftigte sie sich mit der sehr schwerwiegenden Frage ob und wann Prof. Binns seinen Job als Lehrer endlich an den Nagel hängen würde.

Doch als Binns zu seinen einschläfernden Vorlesungen ansetzte, gab asie diesen Gedanken schnell auf und begab sich wie immer in Binns Unterricht in einen Dämmerschlaf aus dem sie erst gewöhnlicher Weise immer erst dann erwachte wenn die Stunde endlich vorbei war.

Doch diesmal wurde ihr Schlaf schon nach zehn Minuten gestört, als ein lautes Türpochen den Raum erfüllte. Prof. Binns schaute entsetzt auf die Tür, er sah fast so aus, als ob er nicht wüsste was er in so einem Fall zu tun hatte, doch dieses Problem verrauchte sofort als die Tür sich jetzt öffnete.

Gespannt starrten alle Schüler, die genau wie Sarah durch das Pochen aufgeschreckt waren auf die Tür.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel musste sich Lily immer wieder an Gemälden und Ritterrüstungen festhalten und beim gehen wankte sie beachtlich, außerdem schwirrten vor ihren Augen kleine schwarze Punkte die ihr die Sicht vernebelten, sie hätte diese Punkte und dieses Gefühl jetzt nur zu gern in Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit umgetauscht.

Wie lange ist es denn noch bis zu diesem verdammten Krankenflügel? dachte sie angestrengt während sie um eine Ecke bog.

Erneut begann alles um sie herum in ihren Augen zu wackeln und sich zu drehen und sie hielt sich an einem großen Gemälde fest, dessen Bewohner damit ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war.  
„ Hey du, lass sofort meinen Rahmen los!" protestierte es, noch bevor Lily auch nur das geringste erwidern konnte wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sank Ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammen.

Durch die Tür betrat nun Prof. McGonagall das Klassenzimmer, sie beachtete die Klasse nicht weiter und wandte sich sofort Prof. Binns zu.

„ Sie werden sich sicher gefragt haben wo Miss Evans und Mr. Potter geblieben sind und ich möchte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich die beiden aufgetragen habe den Schulsprecher- Gemeinschaftsraum zu säubern."

Prof. Binns nickte, obwohl er nicht so aussah als ob er James und Lily vermisst hätte oder überhaupt eine Klasse in seinem Klassenzimmer bemerkt hätte.

Nachdem die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin wieder verschwunden war blickr Prof. Binns erstaunt durch die Reihen und musterte die Klasse, so als ob er so etwas noch nie gesehen hätte, dann wandte sich wieder seiner Vorlesung zu und die Klasse verfiel nach und nach wieder ihrem Dämmerschlaf, nur Sarahs Hirn arbeitete.

Woher kann die McGonagall wissen, dass wir eine Party gefeiert haben, grübelte sie angestrengt bevor sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf  
Aber natürlich, Filch! Er muss uns verpetzt haben, nachdem er uns am See aufgestöbert hat!  
Hoffentlich haben die beiden nicht auch noch mehr Strafarbeiten bekommen! Aber dafür muss Filch leiden! beschloss sie und verfiel auch der einschläfernden Stimme von Binns.

GefallenerEngel: Ich bin nun mal gerne fies g! Schön, dass du endlich mit der länge der Chaps einverstanden bist g!


	30. Wo steckt Lily

Wo ist Lily?

Als James das Chaos betrat, dass eigentlich der Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte, wusste er nicht wo er denn anfangen sollte.  
Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, erst einmal die zerbrochenen Flaschen und Gläser einzusammeln und hoffte dabei inständig, dass Lily bald in alter Frische zurückkommen und ihm bei dieser bescheuerten Arbeit helfen würde.  
„ Und das alles ohne Zauberstab! Die McGonagall ist echt eine Sklaventreiberin!", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich immer und immer wieder nach den Gläsern bückte.

Als Lily nach einer halben Stunde immer noch wie von Erdboden verschluckt war, begann er sich zu fragen wo sie denn steckte.  
Sie wird sich doch nicht vor dem aufräumen drücken wollen, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch zu Lily passte so etwas nicht, von Sirius hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, aber Lily war da um einiges zuverlässiger.  
Er wollte noch einige Zeit abwarten bevor er anfing sie zu suchen.

Am Ende der Stunde war Sarah einfach nur noch fertig. Nach Binns Stunde, wollte man sich nur noch unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen und schlafen, doch das konnte sie jetzt natürlich nicht machen. Selbst wenn sie wollte, denn die nächste Stunde war Zaubertränke und sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie es überleben würde, wenn sie nicht zu der Stunde auftauchte, also musste sie wohl oder übel da hingehen, doch dafür wollte sie noch schnell zu Lily und James schauen.

Eigentlich wollte sie Mimi fragen ob sie mitgehen wollte, aber diese war gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt Remus in ein sinnloses Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
Als sie das Klassenzimmer verlies, sah sie gerade noch wie Sirius auf die Beiden zeigte und die Augen verdrehte.

Dann machte sie sich auch schon auf den Weg, sie musste sich sehr beeilen, wenn sie es vermeiden wollte zu spät zu kommen und ersteinmal viele Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.

So langsam begann James sich Sorgen um Lily zu machen, sie konnte unmöglich so lange im Krankenflügel brauchen.  
Er ließ seinen Blick langsam auf der Suche nach irgendetwas verdächtigem durch das Zimmer gleiten, als just in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und eine keuchende Sarah den Raum betrat.  
„ Hi, ich wollte nur mal schauen wie es euch so mit dem aufräumen geht.", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick genau wie James vor einigen Sekunden durch den Raum wandern. Als sie nirgendwo Lily entdeckte, runzelte sie die Stirn und wandte sich zu James:  
„Wo ist denn Lily abgeblieben?"

„ Das weiß ich auch nicht!", entgegnete er ihr.  
„ Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Ihr seid doch beide dazu verdonnert worden den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuräumen." Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„ McGonagall hat Lily zuerst zum Krankenflügel geschickt, um etwas gegen diese Übelkeit zu unternehmen und davon ist sie noch nicht zurückgekommen. Ich wollte gerade nachschauen wo sie steckt!", antwortete er und holte ein seltsames Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche.

Als er es entfaltete, lehnte sich Sarah erstaunt über seine Schulter, war aber etwas enttäuscht von dem was sie sah: es war nämlich ein ganz normales Blatt Pergament.

„ Und damit willst du herausfinden wo Lily steckt?", fragte sie mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton.

„ Genau", antwortete er einsilbig und setzte die spitze seiner Zauberstabes auf das Pergament. „ Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichgut bin!", sagte er und von seiner Zauberstabspitze aus, breiteten sich feine Tintenlinien über das gesamte Pergament.

Sarah starrte total entgeistert auf das Pergament, dass jetzt ganz Hogwarts darstellte. Gebannt schaute sie auf die kleinen, beschrifteten Punkte, die überall im Schloss hastig umher zur nächsten Stunde eilten.

„ Woher hast du die?" brachte Sarah nach einigen Sekunden des Staunens endlich hervor.  
„ Mit Moony, Tatze und Wurmschwanz selber gemacht.", entgegnete er knapp und suchte die Karte eifrig nach Lily ab und endlich fand er sie.

Er hielt Sarah die Karte unter die Nase und sagte: „ Da ist sie, im dritten Stock!"  
Sarah und er starrten eine Weile gebannt auf den mit „Lily Evans" beschrifteten Punkt, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„ Warum läuft sie nicht weiter?", gab James zu bedenken.  
„ Vielleicht redet sie ja mit einem Portrait.", sagte Sarah ohne selbst daran zu glauben.  
„ In ihrem Zustand?", entgegnete James.

Plötzlich schaute Sarah auf die Uhr die im Gemeinschaftsraum hing und sprang schnell auf.  
„ Oh nein, ich komme hochgradig zu spät und wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke! Ich bin so gut wie tot! Kümmere du dich um Lily, ich muss jetzt dafür sorgen, dass die Snyder mich nicht umbringt!" Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aus dem Raum gestürzt .  
Zurück blieb nur ein völlig ratloser James.

Mealla: Danke für dein review 'knuddel'!Hoffe du überlebst meine Angriffe auf deine Lach-muskulatur!


	31. In der Höhle des Löwen

Ja, mich gibts auch noch, sorry dass ich so lange nicht mehr weitergeschrieben habe, ich hatte eine riesige Schreibblocklade aber jetzt wirds wieder besser!

Danke noch mal an all meine Reviewer, ich hoffe ein paar von euch sind mir noch treu geblieben1

Und hier jetzt endlich ein neues Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst Mir ein Review als Ansporn da!

IN DER HÖHLE DES LÖWEN

„ Ich bin so gut wie tot!" murmelte Sarah immer wieder vor sich hin während sie in einem wahnsinns Tempo die Korridore zum Kerker hinunter rannte.  
Endlich kam sie vor dem Zaubertränke Kerker zum stehen. Innerlich fragte sie sich ob sie sich wirklich in die Höhle des Löwen hineinwagen sollte, aber ihr blieb so wie es im Moment aussah gab es keinen Weg daran vorbei.  
Also schluckte sie einmal schwer, klopfte an die schwere Holztür des Kerkers und machte sie anschließend auf.  
Als sie eintrat wurde es auf einmal im ganzen Raum mucksmäuschenstill und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.  
Als prof. Snyder sie sah setzte sie ein Lächeln auf das nichts gutes zu verheißen mochte und das Sarah eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
Jetzt war sie wirklich so gut wie tot.  
„ Wir sprechen uns nach dem Unterricht! Und jetzt setzen sie sich erst mal, Miss Leaf!" schon allein an Prof. Snyders Tonfall, der bedächtig ruhig war konnte Sarah erkennen dass sie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte und das nur weil sie zehn Minuten zu spät gekommen war!

Deprimiert lies sie sich auf den platz neben Mimi fallen die endlich aus ihrer Remus-Trance aufgeschreckt war und sie jetzt mitfühlend musterte.  
„ Wo warst du denn?" fragte Mimi ihre Freundin schließlich nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.  
„ Ich habe mich, im Gegensatz zu dir, gefragt was für eine Strafarbeit sie und James bekommen haben und war schnell im Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum um sie zu fragen."  
Mimi schien ihr dass im Gegensatz zu dir nicht sehr übel zu nehmen und fragte sie weiter was James und Lily machen mussten, also erzählte ihr Sarah alles was sie darüber wusste und auch das Lily auf einmal spurlos verschwunden war.  
Plötzlich baute sich Prof. Snyder vor ihnen auf und funkelte sie wütend an.  
„ Sie hätten mir auch gleich sagen können, dass sie auch eine Strafarbeit wollen, Miss Smith, sie können mit ihrer Freundin am Ende der Stunde zu mir kommen, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen und an ihrer stelle Miss Leaf würde ich jetzt wenigstens dem Unterricht folgen wenn sie schon zu spät kommen!" damit wandte sie sich wieder an die Klasse und versuchte ihnen irgendetwas über Liebestränke beizubringen.

James starrte Sarah immer noch entgeistert nach, als sie schon lange nicht mehr im Raum war und für einen Augenblick freute er sich sogar darüber, dass er durch McGonagalls Strafarbeit Zaubertränke verpasste, doch dann besann er sich wieder und schnappte sich hastig die Karte des Rumtreibers. Dann machte er sich damit auf den Weg zu Lily.  
Während er durch die menschenleeren Gänge spazierte, hörte Teile des Unterrichts der in den Klassenzimmern an denen er vorbei lief abgehalten wurde.

Als er am Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei vorbeilief, glaubte er sogar einen Schüler drinnen laut aufschnarchen zu hören, nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Lachkrampf und schaute stattdessen noch mal auf die Karte des Rumtreibers um sicher zu gehen, dass Filch oder seine dämliche Katze nicht in seiner Nähe waren.

Am Ende der Zaubertränkestunde schlichen sich Sarah und Mimi in Erwartung einen riesigen Donnerwetters nach vorne zu Prof. Snyders Pult, doch diese schien sie gar nicht zu beachten, in aller Ruhe räumte sie ihre Unterrichtsunterlagen zusammen und verstaute sie in dem geräumigen Schreibtisch.

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick an Sarah und Mimi, die schreckliches erwarteten.

„ Da sie heute an meinem unterricht so interessiert waren dürfte es ihnen doch nichts ausmachen ein Protokoll darüber zu verfassen," begann sie mit einer erschreckend sanften Stimme, die nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Mimi und Sarah konnten sich nur entsetzt anstarren, sie hatten absolut keine Ahnung, was sie im Unterricht gemacht hatten!

Doch bevor eine von ihnen irgendetwas sagen konnte fuhr Prof. Snyder schon fort:" und außerdem wird sich Filch, sicher sehr darüber freuen, dass sie ihm in den nächsten zwei Wochen zur Hand gehen werden!" Diesen Satz beendete sie mit einem dämonischen leuchten in ihren Augen und Sarah und Mimi wussten sofort, dass wenn sie auch nur einen mucks davon sagten, dass diese Strafe mehr als ungerecht war, würden sie noch mehr aufgehalst bekommen.

Deshalb wandten sie sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen von prof. Snyder ab und verließen stumm das Klassenzimmer. Sie rannten solange durch die Gänge, bis sie die Kerker weit, weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, dann brach die Wut aus ihnen heraus.

„ Diese bescheuerte, kranke, saddistische alte Schrumpelhexe!" schrie Sarah in ihrer Wut etwas zu laut, denn hinter ihnen tauchte Peeves , dessen Gesicht sich ein grausames Lächeln à la Snyder zeigte.

„ Prof. Snyder wird es sicher interessieren was sie hier über sie gesagt haben ," ein gemeiner Ausdruck war jetzt auf sein Gesicht getreten," und ich werde ihr ihre Meinung über sie nicht vorenthalten können."

In Mimis und sarahs Augen konnte man jetzt nur noch pure Panik erkennen und Sarah begann sofort auf Peeves einzureden.

„ Aber Peeves! Das war doch nur so dahin gesagt… eigentlich wollten wir das gar nicht sagen…das wird Prof. Snyder sicher nicht interessieren!" versuchte sie sich und Mimi herauszureden, aber Peeves hatte kein erbarmen.

„ Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher das das sie schon interessieren wird!" sagte er noch zu ihnen bevor er mit einem saddistischen Lächeln das Snyder alle Ehre machte um eine Ecke verschwand um sie schnellstens zu verpetzen.

„ Sorry, das wollte ich echt nicht…" begann Sarah sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen doch Mimi wehrte gleich ab.

„ Snyder hätte so oder so sicher noch einen Grund gefunden uns noch länger nachsitzen zu lassen, da bin ich mir sicher, ich hoffe nur das sie uns nicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nachsitzen lässt und wenigstens..," eine Spur von einem Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht als sie weiterredete," Weiß die Snyder jetzt was wir von ihr denken !Und vielleicht…vielleicht besteht ja auch die winzigste und wahnwitzigste Chance dass die Snyder Peeves nicht glaubt"  
Aber nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen glaubte sie selber nicht daran.

Sarah musterte ihre Freundin mehr als verdutzt, eigentlich hatte sie jetzt mit einer Schimpftirade von Mimi gerechnet, aber da kam einfach nichts.

„ Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt echt zurück in den unterricht gehen, bevor es zu auffällig wird das wir schon so lange fehlen!" Mit diesen worten wandte sich Mimi zum gehen und sarah folgte noch immer etwas verwirrt


End file.
